I married drunk
by maritza chan
Summary: La version moderna de lo que ocurre en un pequeño pueblo inglés, unos cuantos tragos y sus vidas quedaron ligadas en un no felices por siempre. Versión moderna de Orgullo y Prejuicio. ¡Terminada!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

**Mayo/13:** Este capítulo es solo una introducción. Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic despues de tantos años :) He estado re-re-editando la ortografía de este fic para el disfrute de los lectores.

Por favor dejen sus reviews.

* * *

"Pueblo chico, infierno grande". Esa es una expresión válida para el pequeño pueblo donde vivo. ¿Por qué lo digo? Pues porque apenas un joven con cierta fortuna se muda al vecindario y todas las madres se vuelven locas tratando de que sus hijas se casen con él. ¿En que siglo creen que vivimos?

Yo soy la segunda de cinco hermanas, así que ya se pueden imaginar que infierno es vivir así. Mi hermana mayor, Jane, ya terminó la universidad y trabaja como profesora del kínder, pues adora los niños. Yo todavía estoy en la universidad estudiando psicología. Por suerte para nuestro padre, ambas siempre fuimos buenas estudiantes y por tanto conseguimos becas para poder costear nuestros estudios superiores. Mi hermana Mary siempre fue la mas estudiosa y no sorprendió cuando también ella consiguió una prestigiosa beca para estudiar en la universidad y lo bueno de ser genio es que se tomó un año sabático antes de irse de casa, pues se ira a otro condado. Lamentablemente todo ese tiempo libre se la ha pasado ensayando en la cochera con su grupo de amigos rockeros y estaremos muy felices cuando se marche. Ella y su banda compusieron una canción que se esta volviendo muy pegajosa por el pueblo: "Quiero ganar mucho dinero, para salir de este agujero" y por ahí sigue la canción.

Mis otras dos hermanas menores no merecen ni siquiera ser mencionadas. Lidia, la menor, es la joven y más… ni siquiera se me ocurre una palabra decente para describirla. Digamos que sale con demasiados chicos para solo tener 15. Mi otra hermana, Kitty, tiene poca personalidad y la imita, aunque gracias al cielo no tiene tanto éxito. Lamentablemente, ambas son las preferidas de mi madre, en especial Lidia, así que no hay nadie que las ponga en su sitio, pues a mi padre lo único que le importa es que si van a querer ir a la universidad ellas la van a tener que pagar. Y como para hacer el asunto mas vergonzoso aun Mary compuso una canción dedicada sólo a Lidia: "Lidia is a whore".

Mi madre alguna vez fue una mujer hermosa, por tanto es obvia la razón que mi padre se casó con ella. Lamentablemente su intelecto no es del otro mundo y además le encanta derrochar el escaso dinero que poseemos. Mi padre es algo así como un filósofo excéntrico, quien siempre quiso un hijo y terminó teniendo 5 hijas. Pero eso es solo mi familia. El pueblo donde vivo es más bien un campo, la universidad y cualquier centro recreativo al que queramos asistir queda en la ciudad vecina y no lejana de Meryton. También allí vive una tía mía quien creo sabe lo que pasa en la vida de la mayor parte de las personas que viven en toda la ciudad.

Y como ven todo es normal por acá, los mismo chismes, crímenes y problemas que en cualquier otra ciudad pequeña. Pero nuestras vidas se complicaron desde que Charles Bingley y allegados se mudaron a este pueblo…

* * *

¿Y? Esto es solo la introduccion, veamos que pasa...


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Los perosnajes no me pertenecen!**

¡Gracias por sus reviews! Asi que ya que comence, voy a terminar mi fic en español. Les dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

La llegada de Charles Bingley generó un escándalo en el pueblo de Hertford. La Sra. Bennet decidió poner sus cartas en el juego también:

- ¡Querido! ¿Supiste que alquilaron Netherfield Park por fin? Y para el colmo un hombre joven, apuesto y mejor aun: _rico._ Deberías pasar por allá y dar muestras de ser un agradable vecino.

- Primero, no tengo la menor intención de visitarlo, no se quién es ni me interesa; segundo, tú y tus hijas pueden ir a saludarlo, que bastante bien les salen esas cosas y por último, ya veras llegar jóvenes mas ricos al vecindario.

- ¡Pero querido! ¿Ni siquiera me acompañas a llevarle una tarta? - El señor Bennet la mira con una ceja arqueada preguntándose si en serio su mujer esperaba que él fuera.

- ¿Acaso es necesario?

- Pues es una muestra de que es muy bienvenido por estos lados

- No me digas…

- Claro y de paso les presentamos a las chicas y tal vez se enamore de alguna de ella y subiremos algo en la escala social – un suspiro salió de los labios de su esposo. - ¿Me acompañas o vas tu solo?

- Mejor tu… - y por ahí siguieron el resto de la tarde.

Lizzy se cansó de oír tras la puerta junto a sus hermanas menores. Ella solo compartía esa actividad con ellas, pues usualmente sus padres solían dejarlas al margen de sus chismes y ella venía siempre a enterarse de todo a última hora. Decidió marcharse a su trabajo de medio tiempo en un café en Meryton, donde trabajaba con su amiga Charlotte Lucas.

- ¿Y que opinas del nuevo joven que se mudó? – le preguntó la joven ni bien Lizzy llegó al trabajo.

- ¿Tu también Charlotte? Creo que en casa ya me hartaron del señor Bingley y ni siquiera lo he visto. Lo más seguro es que sea un hombre ya entrando a los treintas y bien feo, pero como tiene dinero y es nuevo acá, todos lo ven como un Dios.

- Pero si yo lo vi el otro día…

- ¿Y?

- ¡Ves! Si te interesa, – Lizzy suspira – pues es más joven que 30 diría yo.

- Bueno…

- Y es bien parecido, aunque considero que tiene cara de ratón – ambas rieron y siguieron su trabajo.

- Buenas tardes mis amores – dijo un joven picarón a Lizzy, quien estaba tomando las órdenes.

- ¿Café con leche Tony? – sabiendo a quien le dirigía el saludo en particular. Tony había estado enamorado de ella desde la secundaria y no pasaba una tarde sin ir a comprar un café solo para verla, pero Lizzy no sentía nada por él más que cierta simpatía, pues el joven era muy cómico.

- Lo de siempre y tal vez para variar algún beso –

- Ya sabes que no

- Vamos Lizzy, no tienes novio desde hace mucho, ¿Acaso no te sientes solita?

- Desgraciadamente no. ¿Por qué no sales con Charlotte? – Su amiga pone cara de _eak_

- Será otro día – dijo él tomando su café de las manos de la mencionada –

- Lizzy no mires mucho pero el que acaba de entrar es el muy mencionado Sr. Bingley – dijo Charlotte tras la entrada de un joven que lucía algo perdido.

- Hum – dijo el recién llegado viendo el menú – eh.

- ¿Indeciso? – preguntó Lizzy.

- Pues eso siempre… digo, en cuestiones de café… me gustan todos y nunca me decido por cual tomar – dijo el rápidamente mientras Lizzy soltaba una risita. Comenzaba a caerle bien el tipo.

- ¿Le puedo sugerir algo con canela? Le sienta bien a las tardes nubladas

- Creo que si – dijo sonriendo – y, unos muffins también… - En eso entró Jane al café.

- Buenas tardes Lizzy – dijo mientras Charles seguía echándole azúcar sin parar a su café atontado por la presencia de la joven. Charlotte se estaba poniendo azul tratando de aguantar las carcajadas por la escena.

- Hola Jane – dijo su hermana muy sonriente.

- ¿Feliz el día de hoy? Lo de siempre – y después vio al joven a su lado quien se había quemado la lengua con el café - ¡Hola! Eres nuevo por aquí ¿Cierto?

- Ejem, si. Soy Charles Bingley… - tomando la mano de ella – Me mudé aquí cerca.

- Ah sí, el que alquiló Nwetherfield. Las noticias corren rápido aquí. Disculpa, soy Jane Bennet.

- Si eso noté… - parecía que iba a decir algo pero no dijo nada y tomó su bolsa para marcharse algo aturdido.

- ¿Por qué no vienes a la fiesta de este sábado en casa de los Lucas? – se aventuró a decir Lizzy antes de que el misterioso joven se marchara

- ¿Este sábado? Genial, gracias por invitarme, asistiré, no he salido mucho últimamente – terminó su café – mucho gusto en conocerlas. Nos vemos luego – y salió no sin antes chocar con algunas personas fuera del café mientras las jóvenes se reían del "encantador" joven.

- Es lindo – dijo Jane mientras su hermana la veía con mirada inquisidora – y no vengas con que me traigo algo con él porque apenas lo conocí hoy.

- Yo no he dicho nada…

Aquella noche Lizzy pensó que quizás su hermana se sintiera algo atraída hacia el joven, aunque bien cierto es que le agradaran todos, las miradas entre ellos parecía como si estuviera viendo una película romántica en la escena del primer encuentro. El sábado seria un muy buen día y lo peor es que tendría que esperar toda la semana, pues sólo era lunes. Pero la semana resultó ser de lo más cómica para Lizzy. El joven Charles asistía al café todos los días a la misma hora, duraba un rato allí sentado solo, como si esperara algo y luego se marchaba.

- Espera a Jane – dijo soñadoramente Charlotte el jueves. Mientras Charles se sentaba en "su" mesa.

- ¿Tú crees? Sería muy cursi ¿No?

- Pues ha venido a la misma hora del lunes

- Puede que a esa hora salga de su trabajo.

- Tengo una idea… - dijo Charlotte y en voz más alta – Es una pena que Jane trabaje hasta tarde el resto de la semana Lizzy – la mencionada se queda extrañada por el comentario pero responde en el mismo tono de voz.

- Si, me gustaría verla más a menudo por las tardes, pero ni modo, me conformare con que venga sólo los lunes. – Al poco tiempo Charles sale y las dos se echan a reír. El plan de Charlotte había dado resultado.

El viernes Bingley no se apareció por el café y Charlotte le aseguró a Lizzy que era por Jane, pero ésta le corrigió pues se había enterado por sus chismosas hermanas que su tía se había enterado de que el joven había partido a Londres.

Llegó el sábado. Y Jane y Lizzy pudieron escuchar de Charlotte que el muy codiciado Charles Bingley asistiría a la fiesta. Y fue, pero no solo.

* * *

¿Y? ¡REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Los perosnajes no me pertenecen!**

Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, hacen muy feliz a esta escritora. Les dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Junto a Bingley estaba su hermana menor Caroline y otro: el Sr. Darcy. Las luces cambiantes y la música electrónica amenizaban el lugar. Charles bailó con todas las jóvenes, compartió tragos con la mitad de los asistentes y lo más importante para Lizzy, pasó la fiesta entera tras Jane. En cambio, los otros dos acompañantes de él parecían fuera de lugar, aunque ella menos que él. Caroline por lo menos socializó algo, él nada. Después de unos efectivos tragos Caroline se mostró dispuesta a bailar, pero ni el más buen tequila parecía cambiar la conducta de Darcy.

- Accediste a venir a la fiesta ¿Podrías por lo menos bailar? – le dijo Charles a Darcy.

- Ya sabes que no me gusta – respondió Darcy

- Pues, habla con alguna joven – dijo Charles – están todas preciosas.

- Ya se te subió el alcohol. Y además, accedí venir porque me querías mostrar a la joven Bennet y ya la vi.

- ¿Y? ¿No es hermosa? - dijo Charles mirando idiotizado a Jane.

- Pues sí – admitió Darcy - aunque sonríe demasiado, perfecta para ti.

- Su hermana esta buena también – dijo Charles señalando hacía el lugar donde se hallaba Lizzy.

- Paso

- ¡Estas ciego! ¿Quieres otro trago?

- No estoy de humor Charles, anda vete con la chica esta y disfruta tu fiesta. – dijo antes de marcharse Darcy.

Lizzy había oído el comentario pero no se sintió ofendida, o al menos no tanto. Después de todo, aquel hombre no parecía merecer siquiera que ella lo detestase. La fiesta concluyó satisfactoriamente para todos. Así cuando llegaron a la casa, Jane decidió hablar en serio con Lizzy.

- Es todo lo que un hombre debería ser: amable, atento, honesto, inclusive tiene un buen sentido del humor.

- Y – añadió Lizzy – es guapo y convenientemente trabajador y con dinero.

- No seas tan superficial hermana.

- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó Lizzy a Jane. Esta última sonrió tontamente.

- Creo que sí.

- Pues, no sería el primero.

- ¡Lizzy!

- Es cierto Jane, solo que creo que a este tú también le gustas.

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo entre risitas Jane

- Si. Además, ¿Quién resistiría ante ti?

- Su hermana me cae bien.

- Pues a mi no. Y tampoco su amigo aquel.

- ¡Oh vamos Lizzy!

- Si queremos seguir felices mejor dejamos el tema aquí…

Charlotte había tenido razón sobre Charles Bingley. Desde que él vio a Jane en la cafetería había quedado prendado de ella y sólo iba a ver si la encontraba allí. Había tenido que partir a Londres a resolver algo sobre la empresa que manejaba. Allí se encontró con su amigo Fitzwilliam Darcy, quien a pesar de ser muy diferente en carácter, era su mejor amigo y por tanto no había dejado de comunicarle su hallazgo y logrado arrastrarle a aquel pueblo.

Charles tenía dos hermana, una ya casada y Caroline, quien había accedido a venir a vivir con él solo para asegurarse de que su hermano no se echara a perder con cualquier joven caza fortuna. La razón por la que Bingley había ido a Hertford era que pensaban abrir una sucursal de negocio en Meryton, pero la casa de Netherfield le había gustado y decidió pasar su estancia allí. La opinión de Bingley sobre la pasada fiesta fue que había sido una de las mejores que había asistido, en cambio, Darcy quería largarse lo más pronto posible, pues sus negocios le interesaban más.

El domingo siguiente Lizzy se encontró con Charlotte en el trabajo.

- Excelente fiesta amiga – le dijo Lizzy a Charlotte

- Cierto. Ahora te toca a ti dar una en tu casa. Siempre hacemos las fiestas en la mía pero tú nunca te ofreces – respondió la aludida.

- Recuerda que mi casa es un manicomio y sería impropio llevar a personas de fuera allí. Además, tu casa es el doble de la mía.

- Cierto – y amabas rieron. – Jane es muy afortunada. Tiene a Bingley comiendo de la palma de su mano, más le vale aprovechar esta ocasión.

- No es para tanto. Sabes que todo puede quedar en nada como los muchos otros enamorados de ella.

- Nunca se decide… en cambio, ¡Pobre de ti Lizzy! Escuche lo que pasó con el amigo ese de Bingley, Darcy.

- No me tengas pena. Mi orgullo no esta tan mal… - Charlotte se rió

- Orgullo, arrogancia, llámalo como quieras hermana, todos estamos propensos a él - dijo Mary sentándose en una mesa cerca – Café negro, bien cargado, 2 de azúcar.

- ¡Vaya! Saliste de la cochera. – se burló Lizzy

- Tengo algo de actividad esta noche y necesito recargar mis baterías. Y Lidia invitó a sus amigas a la casa y me niego permanecer allí.

- Muestra del buen juicio de mi hermana – dijo Lizzy pasándole el café

El resto de la mañana parecía que iba a ser igual que todos los domingos. Pero algo sucedió. Charlotte tuvo que salir por un momento a resolver algo en el pueblo y Lizzy quedó a cargo. En eso entró al café el mismísimo Darcy.

- Quiero un capuchino y algún muffin de canela – dijo él sin fijarse en Lizzy, quien tomaba la orden. – No, mejor pastel de zanahoria. Que el café sea tamaño grande – por fin su vista calló sobre la joven que tomaba su orden

- ¿Para llevar o para tomar aquí? – fue lo único que salió de los labios de ella.

- Pues… - dijo algo sorprendido Darcy, pero no terminó la frase pues en eso llegó Tony

- ¡Lizzy! Lindo domingo. Café con leche, mediano, unas galletas de avena y un paseo por el parque.

- Espera tu turno Tony y no hay paseo por ningún parque – dijo dándole la espalda a ambos hombres mientras servía las ordenes. Darcy había arqueado una ceja al ver al joven flacucho a su lado.

- Pues entonces que sea café para llevar – dijo Tony - ¿Y Charlotte?

- Tal vez la encuentres en el parque – dijo Lizzy pasándole el café a Darcy – salió a resolver un asunto y debe estar por llegar - ¿Para llevar no? – le preguntó a Darcy

- Si – y Lizzy procedió a cobrarle. Darcy tomó sus cosas y se marchó. La verdad había sido muy raro encontrarse con ella, pues le había parecido que ella le había escuchado la otra noche. Fue algo incomodo. Saliendo él, llegando Charlotte.

- Vaya mira quien se aparece por acá - le dijo a Lizzy - ¡Hola Tony!

- ¿Y ese quién es?

- Pues un amigo del joven Bingley y quien trató muy mal a Lizzy – la mencionada hizo una mueca de molesta

- ¿Es cierto? Debiste decírmelo para encararlo – dijo Tony

- ¿No que era para llevar? – dijo molesta Lizzy

- Si te vuelve a molestar avísame, soy flaco pero fuerte – y se despidió de ellas.

- Espero que se vaya pronto de la ciudad – dijo Lizzy después que Tony se fue.

- ¿Y eso?

- Es que si vuelve aquí le echaré sal a su café – Charlotte sonrió y tomó su puesto de trabajo.

* * *

¿Y?

¡REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

¡Aqui les dejo otro chap! ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Bingley casi siempre estaba muy ocupado, pero siempre lograba estar en el café los lunes a la misma hora que Jane.

- Es obvio lo que siente él por ella, pero si ella no le demuestra algo no lo podrá conservar con tanta competencia – declaró Charlotte a Lizzy.

- Jane es muy reservada, pero hace lo que puede y se le nota.

- Tal vez tú te des cuenta, pero de seguro él no.

- Algún día lo descubrirá si está tan interesado.

- Lo haría si estuvieran más juntos. – Lizzy se ríe - ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no? El caso es que cuando se encuentran siempre están rodeados de gente y no pueden hablarse tanto.

- Para eso existe el celular.

- Yo que ella atraería su atención al máximo y después de estar de novios o casados o como quieran, me enamoraría.

- Si tu plan fuera solo para conseguir un marido por conveniencia lo pondría en práctica, pero no estoy tan desesperada - afirmó Lizzy - Además, Jane no es así. Sólo se conocen desde hace 15 días y créeme que están progresando, lento pero progresan, la he visto reírse tontamente toda la mañana por un mensaje que no me quiere mostrar pero se que es de Bingley.

En ese aspecto Lizzy estaba en lo cierto. Justo el fin de semana pasado había salido formalmente en una cita con Charles al cine, cena romántica y todo eso. Claro que sólo Lizzy sabía esto, pues sino todo el pueblo sabría que ellos estaban en algo y no los dejarían en paz. Ambos se pasaban mensajes por el celular a casi todas horas y de alguna extraña manera aquella tarde Charles la había ido a recoger al trabajo

FLASH BACK

_Jane estaba dando su última hora de clases cuando vio a Charles por la ventana. Ella se quedo parada viendo mientras él le saludaba con la mano y un niño dijo:_

- _La profe tiene novio – y los demás niños se rieron haciendo que Jane se sonrojara, después de tranquilizar a los niños se acercó a la ventana._

- _Hola – le dijo Charles – Tienes alumnos muy inteligentes._

- _Hola – dijo Jane - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?_

- _Pues veras, me enteré por ahí que trabajabas aquí así que decidí pasar a recogerte._

- _Pues tendrás que esperar a que les ponga las tareas a los niños – dijo Jane sonriente – y en unos 5 minutos estoy allá._

FIN FLASH BACK

Tanta atención le prestaba Lizzy al nuevo amor de su hermana que no se había dado cuenta de que ella era objeto de atención de alguien más, además de Tony. Darcy al principio solo le había concedido ser bonita, pero luego de evaluarla varias veces comenzaba a considerarla no solo bonita, sino también inteligente y otras cualidades. Comenzó a querer conocerla mejor. Para esto comenzó a frecuentar el café, cosa que ponía nerviosa a Lizzy, quien solo lo consideraba un antipático que la había juzgado no lo suficientemente bonita como para bailar con él.

Y si ir al café más a menudo era un castigo para ella también lo fue el que no sólo fuera a comprar, sino que se quedara allí horas leyendo o trabajando en su portátil. En otra fiesta en la casa de Charlotte, Sir William intentó hacer que ella bailara con él ¡Pero que locura! Lo más extraño fue que él, Mr. Darcy, inclusive hubiese insistido. El mundo se estaba volviendo al revés. Darcy en cambio la vio marcharse mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida. En eso Caroline le abordó.

- Apuesto a que se en que estas pensando.

- No lo creo.

- Pues en que aburrido es este pueblucho donde se ha metido mi hermano y que sería insoportable pasar todo el tiempo así.

- Pues no tenía tales pensamientos – admitió Darcy – pensaba en los bellos ojos ubicados en un rostro bonito.

- ¡Ah! ¿Y quien es la afortunada?

- Elizabeth Bennet.

- ¡Elizabeth Bennet! Vaya, enhorabuena. – Darcy negó con la cabeza, esperando que con esa explicación ella lo dejara en paz.

La paz del tranquilo pueblo de Meryton fue turbada por la llegada de un regimiento a la zona, haciendo que Lidia y Kitty, siendo las que menos deberes tenían que hacer, fueran las que entablaron amistad con ellos. Su padre estaba convencido de que eran las jovencitas más sinvergüenzas de la ciudad, pero no hacía nada para detenerlas "¿Y tenerlas en casa todo el día? Ni soñarlo" decía. En una de esas mañanas mientras todos tenían que compartir el desayuno y soportar a Lidia hablando sobre los militares sin parar, a Jane la llamaron de Netherfield.

Caroline estaba sola y quería compañía de su nueva amiga. Jane le aseguró de que iría, pues no tenía que trabajar aquel día, y poco después comenzó una nueva disputa, esta vez por el carro, pues sólo había dos.

- Papá ¿Vas a usar tu auto? – le preguntó Jane

- Si, – respondió – tengo que salir fuera hoy por negocios.

- ¿Mamá vas a usar la van?

- No mi cielo, pero recuerda que la gasolina está por las nubes y ese carro consume demasiada – respondió - ¿Por qué no vas en bicicleta?

- ¡Pero han pronosticado una tormenta! – se quejó Lizzy

- Si pero los del clima siempre se equivocan, no ven lo despejado que está el cielo – exclamó su madre señalando al jardín. Jane no tuvo más remedio que marcharse en bicicleta y ni bien había pasado 5 minutos su madre salió.

- ¡Querido voy para el bingo! – dijo mientras se montaba en la van

- No que había que ahorrar combustible – dijo enojada Lizzy mientras también salía rumbo a la universidad

- ¿Ahorrar? – respondió su madre mientras las menores se montaban para acompañarla - ¿Desde cuando? – Lizzy suspiró. Su madre no tenía remedio.

Pero los del clima no se equivocaron y una tormenta se desató en la zona ni bien Lizzy tomaba el tren. "De seguro que Jane se esta mojando" pensó Lizzy. La misma Lizzy tuvo que regresar con unos amigos, pues la lluvia no había aminorado y ahora estaban cayendo rayos. Le pidió a su madre la van, pero esta exclamó que ni bien había vuelto del bingo Mary se la había llevado y esta era la hora que no la había devuelto. La tormenta eléctrica se puso más y más peligrosa y la señal de los celulares se perdió. Tendrían que esperar a la mañana siguiente para saber de Jane.

* * *

¡REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Los personajes no me pertenceen!**

Aqui les dejo otro capítulo más. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Lizzy estaba preocupada por su hermana. Así que fue la primera en levantarse la mañana siguiente solo para comprobar que las lluvias seguirían a lo largo del día y que fuera de la casa parecía que había pasado un ciclón tropical. Pronto sonó el teléfono y corrió a contestar. Era de parte de Jane, se había empapado con la lluvia del día anterior y pilló un resfriado.

- Nada serio – dijo ella – es sólo un resfriado. Pero Caroline insiste que me vea un médico y que no deje la casa con este clima.

- ¿Y no te pueden traer? – preguntó Lizzy extrañada

- Pues justo cuando Charles me iba a llevar el auto no encendió, parece que tiene problemas y no puedo regresar en bicicleta por las lluvias. Estaré bien, solo es un resfriado y algo de dolor de cabeza…

Pero Lizzy quería ver a su hermana, Jane solía simplificar las cosas y podría ser que estuviera bien enferma. Así que decidió ir a verla a Netherfield. Mary no había regresado y por tanto no había auto disponible así que iba a ir a pie, pues no sabía montar bicicleta y los taxis no querían dar servicio con ese clima o cobraban demasiado. Lidia y Kitty decidieron hacerle compañía hasta Meryton y desde allí siguió sola. Por suerte sólo había una llovizna, pero el cielo no era prometedor. Cuando llegó fue recibida por Caroline, quien la miró de arriba abajo como sorprendida por su presencia. Jane no estaba bien y si no se cuidaba podría pillar una neumonía, por tanto, no podía mojarse de ninguna manera y además necesitaba reposo, según dictó el medico quien había ido a verla a la casa.

Lizzy acompañó a su hermana todo el día, acompañada a menudo por Caroline. Bingley no pudo salir a la oficina pero eso no le impedía trabajar, aunque pasaba a ver a Jane a cada hora. Darcy estaba fuera trabajando. Se había quedado atrapado en su oficina la noche anterior por la tormenta y llegó al medio día todo maltrecho y pasó por la habitación de Jane, permaneció unos minutos y se fue a descansar. Eran cerca de las tres y Lizzy sentía que debía irse. Pero la tormenta había vuelto y Jane, que no quería que se machara, hicieron que Caroline le ofreciera que se quedase en la casa.

Era de noche y Jane por fin se había dormido cuando Lizzy considero que debía ir junto a la familia. Estaban jugando a las cartas, pues no había señal de satélite y Lizzy fue invitada a completar la mesa. Sólo por la conversación con Bingley Lizzy no se sentía una intrusa. El agua caía con fuerza afuera y Lizzy dedujo que no saldría de allí al día siguiente. La conversación en la mesa giraba entorno a censuras a Lizzy por parte de Caroline, alabanzas a la casa de Darcy, el estado de Jane, el maldito clima, más sobre Darcy, la educación de las jóvenes, polémica que casi acaba el juego. Lizzy luego fue a ver a su hermana sólo para volver poco después con noticias de que había empeorado. Al día siguiente verían como conseguir llevarla al médico.

Lizzy amaneció junto a Jane, quien se sentía mejor en la mañana. Charles consiguió que un vecino médico pasara por la casa y mientras le esperaban la Sra. Bennet con sus hijas menores fueron a ver como estaba Jane, pues Charles les había logrado contactar ahora que el clima había mejorado un poco. Lizzy quería que Jane volviera a casa pero su madre, comprobando que su hija no estaba tan mal no abrigaba los mismos deseos. El doctor que llegó poco después no recomendaba el traslado ya que si reexponía al clima podía empeorar a una neumonía.

Mientras su madre discutía con Darcy sobre la diversidad de caracteres en el campo a las hermanas menores de Lizzy se les ocurrió una brillante idea y le pidieron a Bingley que ofreciera una fiesta en Netherfield, quien no se negó pero Jane tendría que sanarse primero. Luego de que se marcharon Lizzy permaneció con su hermana dejando a los dueños de casa solos con sus comentarios sobre su familia.

El día siguió lluvioso, pero no tanto como los anteriores así que Lizzy se vio obligada a ir a su trabajo dejando sola a Jane. Regresó en la noche con un cambio de ropa para seguir acompañándola. Para su suerte la universidad había suspendido la docencia por la tormenta y había conseguido un permiso para el trabajo de Jane. Aquella noche no jugaron a las cartas y Lizzy se divirtió mucho viendo como Caroline elogiaba a Darcy y este no le hacía caso, pues estaba muy ocupado en sus propios asuntos. Poco después Jane apareció en el salón para sorpresa de todos y entre Bingley y Lizzy la acomodaron para que no empeorara y luego de eso la atención de Jane solo se enfocó en Bingley, así que Lizzy volvió a su lectura y miradas a Darcy y Caroline.

Caroline recomenzó a pasear por el salón a ver si Darcy reparaba en ella pero nada. Así que invitó a Lizzy a dar una vuelta junto a ella por el salón. Esto sí logró que Darcy dejara su ordenador y las viera pasear por el salón. Caroline le invitó a unírseles pero él se negó.

- Solo hay dos razones para que las damas se paseen de arriba abajo –

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Charles dejando de conversar con Jane tan sorprendido como los demás por la cortesía de su hermana con Lizzy

- Pues ellas lo hacen o porque tienen que hacerse una confesión o porque saben que su figura se destaca cuando pasean. En el caso de lo primero las acompañaría y en caso de lo segundo puedo contemplar mejor desde mi asiento. –

Caroline se hizo la ofendida y sobrevino una conversación acera del carácter de Mr. Darcy, en la que Lizzy intentaba dar con el defecto de aquel hombre tan orgulloso y él trataba de molestarla por simple placer. A Caroline no le gustaba el giro de la conversación pues ella no participaba y decidió ponerse a tocar el piano.

Mientras Lizzy ahora conversaba con su hermana y Bingley, Darcy se puso a reflexionar. Deseaba que Jane se recuperara del todo pronto. La presencia de Lizzy en la casa había puesto más insoportable de lo normal a Caroline y estaba empezando a gustarle demasiado ella y eso no le convenía. Pronto las palabras de su amigo le llamaron la atención. Bingley estaba pensando en verdad en ofrecer una fiesta allí en Netherfield y Caroline estaba tratando de poner trabas, pero Charles estaba seguro de que era buena idea y la fiesta iba.

Al día siguiente Lizzy y Jane se marcharon. Charles había logrado conseguir un mecánico para que arreglara su carro y el clima estaba ya volviendo a la normalidad. Mrs. Bennet no estaba muy feliz de ver a sus hijas en casa, pues esperaba que Jane se quedara más tiempo en casa de Bingley, pero su padre las recibió con gusto. Poco después Mary también llegó. Increíblemente había estado fuera todo ese tiempo sin que nadie supiera donde estaba y con la van. Su madre la reprendió por su conducta a lo que ella respondió que se había quedado en Londres en casa de sus amigos durante la tormenta y Kitty y Lidia estaban felices por no haber tenido que ir a la escuela todo ese tiempo y tenían nuevos chismes sobres los oficiales del regimiento en Meryton. Todo normal.

* * *

¿Y? REVIEWS.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola!** ¡Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

Aquí les dejo el siguiente cap. ¡Disfrútenlo! Pronto llegaremos al capítulo principal del fic... ohhh les va a encantar XD

* * *

Aquella mañana de domingo con el cielo por fin despejado de toda nubosidad, el Sr. Bennet sorprendió a todos con las nuevas noticias: el primo Collins, heredero de Longbourn por una extraña disposición testamentaria, iría a visitarlos. Él no lo había conocido en su vida y por tanto era un total forastero. Además, les leyó la carta que le había enviado (N/A: la carta enviada por Collins no difiere en nada a la escrita en el libro) y les preguntó su opinión al respecto. La Sra. Bennet comenzó a considerarlo, pues no le gustaba la simple mención de ese hombre, y sus primas afirmaron que parecía un hombre del siglo XVII.

Collins llegó justo a la hora que había puesto en la carta y tal como se lo imaginó Lizzy, el hombre era raro. Demasiado ceremonioso y de modales pomposos al igual que su extraña manera de hablar. Definitivamente no era su tipo. Mientras comían junto a su huésped el Sr. Bennet se dispuso a hablar de la protectora de Collins y con perverso gozo comprobó que su primo era absurdo. Al final de la tarde la dosis fue suficiente y lo dejó con las jóvenes quienes veían un programa favorito y se dedicaban a oír los chismes de la semana por parte de Lidia. Collins intentó en vano atraer su atención y el Sr. Bennet tuvo que llevárselo consigo.

Lunes. Al parecer las intenciones de Collins era buscar mujer entre sus primas lejanas. Eso le gustaba a la Sra. Bennet, quien siempre había deseado que sus hijas se casaran todas y siendo esposa de Collins al menos una de ellas heredarían la propiedad. En una conversación que mantuvo con él pudo sacarle que estaba interesado en Jane, a esto la Sra. Bennet le aconsejó que no siguiera por ese rumbo, pues su hija estaba saliendo con otro, y así, Collins dirigió sus atenciones no necesarias a Lizzy. Por suerte ésta tenia que ir a la universidad y trabaja medio tiempo en el café y por tanto se ahorraba verlo un buen tiempo, o eso pensó ella.

Mientras trabajaba aquella tarde Kitty, Lidia y Collins fueron al café a visitar a Lizzy. Ellas habían decidido ir a visitar la ciudad para enterarse de nuevos chismes y en un intento de deshacerse de Collins el Sr. Bennet lo mandó con las chicas y él fue sin chistar. A los pocos minutos de entrar al café entraron en el mismo un hombre bien parecido y acompañado por Mr. Denny un oficial amigo de las jóvenes. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa en un rincón del atestado café, llamando con su presencia la atención de todos. Lidia se pasó por la mesa y poco después todas las hermanas Bennet habían entablado conversación con Mr. Wickham, quien para colmo resultó ser también un militar.

Entre el ir y venir de Lizzy por las mesas vio llegar a su hermana, Bingley y Darcy, a quienes acomodó en una mesa no muy lejana a donde estaban los demás. Jane y Bingley siguieron su conversación mientras que Darcy pedía un café bien cargado. Entonces, él se dio cuenta de la presencia de Wickham, cosa que Lizzy notó. Ambos se vieron y se saludaron con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza, pero nada más. Apenas Lizzy le entregó su café a Darcy este dijo que se marchaba y arrastró con él a Bingley. Lizzy no le dio más importancia al asunto por el momento y se dedicó a oír las nuevas noticias. Su tío Philips daría una cena para los oficiales la noche siguiente y el encantador Wickham iría así que las jóvenes dieron por sentada su asistencia.

Lizzy le contó a Jane lo sucedido en el café con los caballeros, pero ella le aseguró que alguno de ellos debió confundirse y la dejo con el resto de sus pensamientos para atender una llamada de Charles. La noche siguiente las cinco hermanas fueron a casa de sus tíos en Meryton acompañadas por el molesto Collins, aunque en realidad Mary fue arrastrada contra su voluntad al lugar. Ya en la casa Collins se dedicó a adular a la tía y jugar a las cartas al igual que Lidia y Kitty. Lizzy tuvo suerte y Wickham se sentó a su lado. Era un hombre tan bien parecido y de tan buenos modales que apenas podía creerlo. ¿Dónde había estado metido todo este tiempo? Estuvieron hablando de un montón de cosas insignificantes y la verdad ella no esperaba que hablara sobre Darcy, pero él lo hizo.

- ¿Ha estado mucho tiempo Mr. Darcy por el pueblo? – preguntó él

- Mas o menos un mes, creo que por motivos de negocio – respondió ella interesadísima

- Si, tiene una enorme compañía y si quisiera podría pasar su vida sin mover un solo pelo para trabajar, se lo puedo asegurar, después de todo, pasamos nuestra infancia juntos.

- ¿Ah si?

- Si, su familia tiene una hermosa propiedad en el condado de Derby y mi padre era el contador ahí. El difunto Mr. Darcy era mi padrino y mi mejor amigo, me apreciaba mucho. Me dejó un fondo para mi educación universitaria, dado que mi padre no podía ofrecerme nada, pero Darcy se negó a dármelo

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Se le nota que es terriblemente orgulloso y no le cae bien a nadie, pero no creía que fuera un monstruo

- Según él había un defecto en la redacción del testamento. La vida militar no era lo que había querido, pero no me quedó otra opción.

Y así siguieron hablando de Darcy y su conducta orgullosa y censurable, y poco después, sobre su parentesco con Lady Catherine. Después de terminar con ese tema ambos siguieron hablando amenamente, sintiéndose ella que él le estaba echando los perros, pero no importaba pues él definitivamente era todo un caballero. Y así siguieron hasta la cena y el fin del partido de cartas. En su opinión la velada fue excelente y aquella noche sus pensamientos sólo estuvieron en Wickham.

A la mañana siguiente le contó todo a Jane sobre su conversación de la noche anterior. Jane estaba escandalizada y estaba segura deque alguno de ellos estaba equivocado. Su hermana era incapaz de pensar mal de nadie. Aquella tarde Bingley y su hermana invitaron formalmente a la familia a la fiesta que habría aquel sábado en Netherfield. Todas las mujeres de la casa recibieron con agrado la invitación. Era común que se celebrasen fiestas en casa de los Lucas, pero estas eran informales y para los adultos no resultaban atractivas. Jane fantaseaba bailar con Charles toda la noche (si, bailar y algo más – bromeó Lizzy) y Lizzy planeaba hacer lo mismo con Wickham (bailar claro – aseguró entre risas a su hermana). Kitty y Lidia estaban seguras de que bailarían toda la noche, además de emborracharse e inclusive Mary dijo que iría a la fiesta (¿Qué? ¿Acaso una no puede echar una canita al aire de vez en cuando? – dijo haciendo un puchero cuando sus hermanas mayores le preguntaron si iba).

Lizzy estaba tan feliz por la idea de pasar un súper sábado que aunque no le gustaba hablar con Collins le preguntó si iría al baile, pues como era clérigo, y él sin ninguno remordimiento asintió y le pidió ser su acompañante. Ella no tuvo más que aceptar y comenzó a sospechar por donde iban las intenciones de Collins, pero mejor no declarar guerra innecesaria sólo a base de suposiciones. Fue una suerte tener que ir a la universidad y trabajar para evitar las atenciones de Collins, pero otra racha de lluvias impedían que salieran más de lo necesario y sólo la perspectiva de bailar y estar con Wickham, lo veía en el café todas las tardes, pero solo por unos minutos, y fastidiar a Darcy, quien no había visto desde el encuentro de este con Wickham, pudieron hacer que soportara a sus hermanas menores, el rock de Mary y al molesto primo por tanto tiempo.

* * *

¡Reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

Acá esta el esperado capítulo del por qué el título del fic. ¡Disfrútenlo! Y recuerden dejar Reviews. :)

* * *

A pesar de que Wickham le había asegurado de que iba a asistir a la fiesta y que no le temía a Darcy, Lizzy lo buscó en vano en Netherfield., que estaba lleno hasta el tope con lo que parecía ser todo el pueblo. Ella se había esmerado en lucir espectacular aquella noche para conquistar a Wickham…

_FLASH BACK_

- _Vaya hermanita, ¿A quién vas a impresionar? Tony no vale la pena ¿Sabes? - dijo Lidia al pasar por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Lizzy._

- _Ya te he dicho que Tony no me interesa… ¿Qué exactamente llevas puesto? – preguntó Lizzy alarmada al ver la pieza inferior de lo que su hermana llevaba puesto para la fiesta._

- _¿Esto? Pues mi falda._

- _¿No es un top? – preguntó Jane apareciendo en la habitación._

- _Pues si, pero me queda bien como mini falda ¿No? – y Lidia se fue dejando a sus hermana boquiabiertas. Se oyó un "_Lidia is a whore_" de la puerta de al lado y un "Mamá, Mary me está molestando"._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Según la información conseguida por Lidia, Wickham estaba en Londres por motivos de negocio, pero Mr. Denny había insinuado que evitaba a Darcy, así que Lizzy estaba enfadada con él y no se mostró muy cortes cuando se lo encontró, hacerlo sería insultar lo que sentía por Wickham. Encontró a Charlotte cerca de un improvisado bar manejado por uno de sus hermanos menores y le contó sobre sus fracasados planes y de su molesto primo al que trataba de sacarse de encima y se lo presentó. Lamentablemente ella no pudo evitar bailar con él la mitad de un interminable set (había hasta DJ ahí) y cuando terminó se fue al bar a reunirse con su amiga y tomar unos cuantos tragos para sacarse a Collins de la mente. Estaba tan frustrada que no se dio cuenta como terminó aceptar bailar con Darcy.

Allí estaban los dos en medio de la pista de baile sin decirse nada bailando al ritmo de la electrónica como dos seres de universos opuestos. Pero Lizzy recordó que a él no le gustaba hablar así que inició una conversación sobre nimiedades que terminó en Wickham. Poco después fueron interrumpidos por Sir William, padre de Charlotte, quien hizo un comentario alegórico a Jane y Bingley y la posibilidad de un futuro como pareja estable. Esto pareció perturbar a Darcy por un momento, pero luego volvieron a bailar y terminaron enojados el uno con el otro, aunque él en menor grado, por un tonto tema de conversación. Darcy la perdonó de inmediato dirigiendo su ira hacia otra persona.

Caroline poco después abordó a Lizzy cerca del bar para hablarle de Wickham y terminó irritándole aun más. Después de eso, a excepción de una conversación con Jane sobre Bingley todo se puso terriblemente vergonzoso. Collins se puso a "halagar" a Darcy a todo pulmón solo porque era sobrino de la mujer que lo patrocinaba, sus hermanas estaba de cueros y Mary y su banda se pusieron a cantar "Lidia is a whore". Su padre y madre no hacían mucho para detener toda esa actividad, aún peor, empeoraban la situación, en especial su madre cuando hablaba de lo feliz que sería viendo a Jane casada y mudada en Netherfield.

Después de llorar un poco en el baño por la vergüenza que sentía por pertenecer a una familia de necios, Lizzy se dedicó a tomar unos tragos. El hermano de Charlotte viéndola tan desolada decidió darle algo que la pusiera feliz.

- Toma – dijo pasándole un vaso con un licor verde.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Lizzy con desconfianza.

- Algo que te hará olvidar las necedades de los demás – dijo él y al ver que ella arqueaba una ceja – Es licor de ajenjo, El duende verde

- Eso esta prohibido en Francia – replicó ella tomando el vaso y tomándoselo todo de un tirón.

Poco después, la botella estaba al lado de su vaso y ella estaba más feliz, aunque no muy en sus cabales y vio a otra persona sentarse a su lado. Era Darcy. Al principio él no le dirigió la palabra y se dedicó a su Wisky, pero ese no era el primero y el alcohol ya afectaba su cerebro y al rato le dirigió la palabra.

- ¿No estas aburrida de estar ahí amorrada?

- No, tengo compañía – dijo ella señalando la botella e invitándole un trago. Él aceptó y se tomo uno y luego otro y otro. En menos de media hora los dos estaban riendo como los borrachos que estaban pero ella ya no estaba pensando en nada y de seguro el resto de los invitados tampoco.

Se habían ido a sentar en un lugar apartado para seguir bebiendo (Darcy había conseguido otra botella de ajenjo).

- Espero que Jane la este pasando bien – dijo casi con dificultad Lizzy.

- No lo dudes… antes de que me llevaras a la ruina – Darcy alzó su vaso – busqué a Charles en vano y no aparecía por parte. Ni tu hermana. – un fruncir de cejas le indicaron a Lizzy que él se estaba preocupando mucho por el asunto y su mente salto de eso a otro tema

- No creo que exista amor a primera vista… - dijo ella cambiando el tema

- Ni yo

- …debe surgir del conocimiento el uno del otro, del compartir…

- ¿Eso crees? – dijo Darcy empinando el codo una vez más

- ¿Sabes? Si me llegara a casar algún día quisiera que fuera con un hombre inteligente, emprendedor, con buen carácter, quiero decir, seguro de si mismo y a la vez sea capaz de escuchar consejos… Es más, el primero que encuentre así y de paso me valore por quien soy, me caso con el.

- ¿Ah si? Pues hoy es tu día de suerte – Lizzy lo miró mientras tomaba un sorbo de licor – Pues soy inteligente, emprendedor, con un carácter no muy bueno, pero que si te valora por quien eres… además de rico y buen mozo – Lizzy se rió con buenas ganas.

- Algo de sentido del humor también

- Eso no se – respondió él – y como soy el primero que has encontrado después de tu resolución tendrías que casarte conmigo – ambos se rieron. – En serio – dijo inesperadamente serio Darcy. Algo en la intensa manera en que la miraba que le indicó a Lizzy que él estaba convencido de que así debía ser y muy en el fondo la idea le agradó. Wickham había quedado muchos tragos atrás.

- Pues, ¿Conoces algún lugar abierto a estas horas? – dijo ella sonriendo, una idea divertida en su desinhibida mente se había formado. Ambos lograron incorporarse y se escabulleron entre la multitud.

Darcy había visto una iglesia no muy lejos de Netherfield y allá pararon riendo y tomando sorbos de una botella. No habían llegado al extremo de las alucinaciones, pero casi. El auto terminó parqueado sobre el patio delantero y después de insistir por unos minutos con el timbre el párroco abrió la puerta. Fue una suerte que hubieran dejado la botella en el auto, porque el hombre no estaba seguro de que si estaban locos o muy borrachos, pero no quería casarlos, o por lo menos les dijo que no tenía padrinos. Darcy dijo que eso se resolvía y llamó a Charles.

- ¿Dónde estas Darcy? – preguntó su amigo inquieto

- Pues en la iglesia *** ¿Podrías pasar por aquí? Mi auto se averió y necesito que me ayudes

- Está bien, ya voy

- No le digas a nadie y trae Jane

- ¿Eh?

- Solo que venga contigo, Lizzy quiere verla

- ¿Lizzy? Darcy me vas a explicar… - pero él colgó y no le quedó a Charles más remedio que abandonar la fiesta e ir con Jane al supuesto lugar donde se le había quedado el auto. Y ¡Oh sorpresa! Su amigo estaba borracho y le estaba pidiendo de que fuera su padrino de bodas

**xXxXx**

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Charles asombrado - ¿Te quieres casar con Elizabeth Bennet?

- Seguro – dijo él

- Pues, – Charles lo sopesó y pensándolo bien tal vez su amigo no estaba tan mal – está bien.

**xXxXx**

- ¿Casarte con Darcy? – le peguntó asombrada Jane a su hermana – ¡Pero hasta hace unas horas ni querías que mencionaran su nombre!

- Pero eso fue hace unas horas. Hemos hablado y quiero casarme con el – repuso Lizzy tranquila

- Pero serías muy infeliz

- No Jane, sería muy feliz, él es el hombre que quiero

- ¡Estás borracha!

- ¡Y los borrachos no mienten! – repuso Lizzy con impaciencia. – Yo nunca te he mentido hermanita… - Jane no estaba segura de lo que su hermana quería y trató de convencerla de casarse otro día, pero ella repuso tercamente que quería casarse ahora.

Ambos padrinos no tuvieron más opción que aceptar y al párroco de casarlos, pues no lo dejarían dormir. La esposa de este buscó un par de sortijas que tenía para bodas express y casos como aquellos (N/A: Hay que estar preparados) y Lizzy arrancó un ramo de flores de la entrada. Jane y Charles firmaron como los testigos y padrinos de aquel acto de locura, así como ambos novios, y el párroco les dio su bendición.

Lizzy dijo que quería pasar su luna de miel en la playa y Charles convino que sería mejor llevarlos a Londres, a casa de Darcy para evitar problemas mayores. Jane tomó el auto de Charles y volvió a Netherfield. Inventó la excusa de que Lizzy había ido a casa de una amiga para ayudarle con su depresión y sus padres le creyeron. Charles llamó a su hermana y la convenció de terminar ella la fiesta y que él tenía que ir a Londres por una inminente causa de trabajo (¡Es la una de la madrugada Charles!) y a ella no le quedó mas que acatar. Para su mala suerte Caroline tuvo que soportar a Mrs. Bennet y su familia a que se fueran tarde, pues al parecer su auto estaba parqueado muy lejos.

Charles no estaba mejor porque Lizzy y Darcy estaban jugueteando en la parte trasera del auto y él veía todo. Además, descubrió la botella vacía de licor de ajenjo y molesto y cansado les dejó en la casa de Darcy y se marchó a la suya. Darcy y Lizzy llegaron a la habitación de él entre besos y caricias dejando algunas prendas por el camino. Él ya había recuperado la mayor parte de su cordura y estaba bastante consciente de la situación y la disfrutaba, pero mientras recostados en la cómoda cama mientras besaba a Lizzy en los pechos, volvió a ella su mirada notando que…

- ¿Lizzy? ¡Lizzy! – llamó sin resultado. Ella estaba dormida. Darcy respiró profundo. No era la mejor de las lunas de miel pero ni modo. Semidesnudo se acostó junto a ella y se durmió.

* * *

¿Y?

¡REVIEWS!


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Los perosnajes no me pertenecen!**

Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, saludos.

* * *

Lizzy abrió sus ojos justo cuando un rayo de luz traspasaba las blancas cortinas ondulantes. Lizzy parpadeó y volvió de pronto a la realidad. En su habitación no había cortinas blancas. Así, recostada de costado, repuso en los detalles del lugar donde estaba, que en definitiva no era su habitación, pues era amplia y clara, y aunque bien decorada, bastante sobria. Estiró una mano para tapar la luz que le daba en la cara cuando vio algo brillante en su dedo anular. No era posible. ¿Cómo había llegado allí una alianza?

En es notó la respiración a su lado y casi con temor giró su cuerpo y cara a cara se topó con Darcy quien había despertado con el movimiento de ella. Instintivamente Lizzy miró bajo las sabanas y dio sendo grito cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo tenía pantis puestos. Se incorporó veloz como un rayo llevando consigo la sabana dejando a Darcy en paños menores.

- ¿Qué rayos me has hecho? – dijo Lizzy tambaleándose debido a la fuerte resaca

- No _hemos_ hecho nada, anoche te quedaste dormida – dijo Darcy sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza – El baño está por ahí – dijo al ver que Lizzy tenía pinta de querer vomitar.

- ¿Qué rayos paso anoche? – preguntó Lizzy desde al lado del inodoro y la respuesta vino de más cerca de lo que esperaba. Darcy entró al baño en paños menores - ¡No entres!

- Es mi baño, - se quejo él antes de lavarse la cara – y anoche nos casamos.

- No jodas.

- Es cierto. Por ahí están los papeles…

- ¡Espera! ¿No fue una broma? - Lizzy estaba pálida.

- No – repuso él viéndola.

- No es posible ¿Qué tipo de párroco casa a dos borrachos?

- No tengo idea. Al parecer Jane y Charles pensaron que no estábamos tan borrachos como para tomar esa decisión. ¿Desayunas?

- ¿Eh? no… ¿Dónde esta mi ropa?

- Pues tirada por algún lugar… - Lizzy lo miro vengativamente y él dejo de sonreír – en serio, no hicimos nada de lo que te quieras arrepentir anoche. Puedes ponerte alguna de mis camisas mientras te consigo algo – dijo señalando un closet y saliendo.

¿Casada con Darcy? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Hasta hacía unas cuantas horas se desvivía por Wickham y ahora estaba casada con su enemigo ¿Qué había estado tomando? Se sentía demasiado desnuda sólo envuelta en sábanas y decidió seguir el consejo de Darcy y usar alguna de sus prendas. Todas sus camisas eran blancas y en otro momento hubiera pensado que le quedaban de maravillas, pero no ahora. Miró la hora - 7:30 a.m. En su casa de seguro estaban durmiendo todos así que podría llegar y nadie lo notaría. Se tambaleó hasta la habitación que Darcy parecía haber abandonado ya.

Sentada en la cama se puso a observar el documento que declaraba que ambos estaban legítimamente casados. Y con ojos llorosos miró a su alrededor como si quisiera despertar de un horrible sueño. Era una hermosa habitación y por ahí no lejos de la cama se encontraba el vestido de la noche anterior. Se había casado en un traje que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas y de color negro. La jaqueca y nauseas le indicaron que sería mejor comer algo o la resaca volvería y salió de la habitación.

Encontró el comedor, donde ya Darcy estaba sentado con el periódico del día y un buen plato de desayuno frente a él. Lizzy se sentó unas sillas lejos de él.

- ¿Decidiste comer algo?

- Mejor si lo hago o el dolor de cabeza seguirá – ella esperó a que el servicio saliera. – Quiero el divorcio. – Darcy se atragantó con un pedazo de tocino

- ¿No me darás un chance?

- No, - la respuesta de Lizzy fue tajante – te aprovechaste de que estaba sumamente borracha.

- Yo también estaba borracho -

- Y también recuerdas mejor lo que paso, lo que indica que estuviste medio consciente en algún momento – replicó ella sin dejar el tono defensivo.

- No quiero.

- ¿Por qué? – En verdad estaba sorprendida. Tal vez él era masoquista y se quería castigar teniendo a su lado una mujer con quien no se llevaba. Darcy estaba sorprendido de su respuesta. No, no quería divorciarse de ella. Había sido un acto descabellado pero la idea de ella ser su esposa no le desagradaba.

- Pues porque no quiero. ¿No te parece mejor intentarlo? - Lizzy no le respondió y se dedicó a devorar su desayuno. Ambos permanecieron sin decir palabra por unos minutos hasta que Lizzy volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

- Quiero irme a casa y no me vengas con nada de que esta es mi casa ahora – dijo al ver que Darcy iba a responder.

- Bien. Te llevo, debo recoger algunas cosas en Netherfield como quiera. Ya deben haber llevado algo de ropa a la habitación. Es de Georgiana, mi hermana, a ver si te quedan.

Por suerte la ropa le sirvió y ambos viajaron en silencio. Darcy había dicho algo de que Charles seguiría en Londres por motivos de negocio y nada más. Estaban cerca ya de Longbourn cuando Lizzy dijo que la dejara allí mismo.

- ¿No vuelves conmigo? – Al parecer él estaba tomando este asunto muy en serio

- No. – Repuso Lizzy y se alejó.

Era alrededor de las diez y su familia ahora era que estaba desayunando. Al parecer a nadie le extrañó que llegara a esas horas de la mañana ¿Acaso todos sabían lo que ella había hecho? Antes de llegar a la casa Lizzy se había quitado la alianza y guardo ésta en un bolsillo, por si las dudas.

- ¿Ya se encuentra mejor esa amiga suicida tuya? – Fue el saludo de su madre.

- Amiga… Ah sí, ella está definitivamente mejor – Lizzy miró a Jane inquisidoramente ¿Qué les había contado?

- Bien, bien ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a desayunar? Todos tenemos unas terribles jaquecas – le invitó su padre y señalo su silla vacía

- Ya desayuné – repuso Lizzy

- Por favor Lizzy – le pidió su padre amablemente antes de que su esposa abriera la boca. Decidió acompañarlos pues ya estaban terminando.

Apenas pasaron unos cinco minutos desde que se sentara y, aunque la mayoría había terminado, a Lizzy le pareció una locura con lo que Collins saltó. Quería unos minutos a solas con Lizzy y ¡Su familia desapareció en un dos por tres! ¿Qué rayos le pasaba al mundo aquella mañana? Y él comenzó una retahíla de palabras de la que ella pudo captar que él quería casarse con ella ¡Pero que pendejada! Y mientras ella trataba de hablar él seguía y seguía. El dolor de cabeza había vuelto pulsante en la sien y cada palabra la enojaba más y más.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó haciendo que Collins parara su verborrea.

- Disculpa – dijo sorprendido ante la explosión

- No me casare contigo por dos razones una, no me gustas y no seríamos una buena pareja aún si me gustaras; y dos no puedo hacer tal cosa. – Y a esto él respondió con que las mujeres elegantes hacían eso para luego aceptar ¡Pero que demente! Ella volvió a tratar de hacerle entender que ella no quería casarse y como no entraba en razón ella se fue dando un fuerte portazo del salón.

Si pensaba que estar casada con Darcy había sido una mala jugada del destino aquello era peor. Su madre había enloquecido si pensaba que ella se casaría, aun si estuviera disponible, con Collins. Y su padre dejó por sentado de que él no querría tal cosa por tanto su madre estaba como loca. Lizzy se encerró en su habitación y sólo Jane se atrevió a entrar, pero luego se arrepintió.

- Vaya Lizzy, al parecer todos los hombre están tras de ti. No les vas… - dijo Jane tratando de animar a Lizzy que estaba tirada en su cama

- A mi no me vengas con cuentos Jane y dime ¿Por qué estoy casada con Darcy?

- Pues porque querías.

- ¡Estaba borracha!

- Y me dijiste que los borrachos no mienten, y que nunca me mentías… - Jane parecía en verdad estar preocupada por ella y Lizzy respondió ya con más calma.

- Le dije que quería el divorcio.

- ¡Lizzy!

- ¿Qué? No pienso estar atada a un hombre que no me gusta y dejemos esto así o sino te diré cosas y no quiero herirte. - Jane se fue no muy segura de querer dejar su hermana a solas ¿Qué había pasado aquella noche?

¡Vaya día! Aquel domingo no mejoró y al final de la tarde, y gracias a Dios por tener a Charlotte, Lizzy pudo escapar a tomar aire de aquel lugar. Mientras caminaba sin rumbo un auto se le detuvo al lado y solo giró a ver cuando oyó que le llamaban de dentro. "Lo que faltaba, Darcy" pensó con amargura Lizzy. El auto paró cerca y Darcy se acercó a ella y parándose frente a ella lo pensó dos veces antes de hablar. Ella tenía peor semblante que en la mañana si era posible.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó

- Será qué no me ha pasado – dijo evidentemente disgustada.

- No será por lo de la boda que estas así.

- Por la boda que no tengo la menor memoria de en qué rayos pensaba, despertar desnuda en tu cama, el que Collins me pidiera matrimonio y mi fastidiosa madre…

- ¡Pero estás casada! Acaso no le dijiste… ¿Dónde esta tu alianza?

- ¡Decirles! – Lizzy dijo dándole con un dedo en el pecho de él - ¡Estas demente! Te dije que quería el divorcio, además tú tampoco traes puesta la tuya – Lizzy seguía presionándole el pecho – No quiero nada de nada con absolutamente nadie… - había lagrimas en sus ojos. Darcy la abrazó mientras ella lloraba pegada a su pecho. – Mi madre está loca y ahora no me habla.

- Considero eso una ventaja y me quité la sortija porque estoy seguro que no quieres que Caroline lo sepa. – Lizzy tuvo que admitir que él tenía razón.

- Lo sería si de verdad no me hablase, – dijo Lizzy luego de un sollozo - la conozco, este asunto va a durar.

- Entonces vente conmigo – Lizzy se separó de él viéndolo nuevamente hostil.

- ¿Qué parte de mis quejas no has entendido?

- Ya que eres mi mujer y no quieres estar en esa casa, ven conmigo a Londres. Mis negocios aquí quedaron resueltos y tengo compromisos en la capital.

- Tengo un trabajo.

- Es de medio tiempo y lo odias – repuso él.

- No lo odio, además la universidad…

- Esta en Londres y no tendrías que tomar el tren.

- Parece que resolviste todo ¿No? Pero no voy contigo a parte alguna excepto a un despacho de abogados – Lizzy respiró profundo – Que te vaya bien y espero los papeles.

- Ya te dije que no me divorcio y gracias. – Darcy se iba pero volvió sobre sus pasos – Este es mi número de celular. Te estaré llamando, tengo tu número gracias a nuestro padrino – y antes de Lizzy replicar se había ido.

¿Cómo su tranquila vida se había vuelto tan complicada?

* * *

¿Y?

¡REVIEWS!


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

¡Aqui les va otro capítulo! ¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Lunes. Después de un ajetreado día en la universidad y por tanto, olvido de los problemas que le aquejaban, ahora Lizzy se encontraba en el café rumiando lo pasado el día anterior. Le sorprendía que se hubiese dejado abrazar por Darcy, ahora que lo pensaba, y en verdad fue hasta un alivio. Pero le seguía disgustando la idea de estar casada con él, en especial desde que vio a Wickham entrando al lugar. Éste dijo que no asistió a la fiesta porque no soportaría estar cerca de Darcy tanto tiempo y podría haber sucedido algo desagradable para todos. Lizzy pensó que fue sensato y luego de cerrar, él le acompaño hasta su casa.

Lizzy se encontró con Jane al llegar y por su cara, y el hecho de que no había ido al café en la tarde, le dijeron que algo andaba mal.

- Caroline me envió esto esta tarde – dijo Jane pasándole una carta – A esta hora ya se habrán ido todos de Netherfield y no piensan volver.

- ¿Eh? – Jane le leyó la carta que en resumen decía que Charles tendría que pasar tiempo en su trabajo y que ella, Caroline, esperaba que se casara con la hermana de Darcy, pues ella aseguraba que estaba interesado por ella.

- ¿Crees que yo haya sido solo un amor de verano? – dijo Jane con lágrimas en los ojos – Y aun no siendo así, ella no desea que seamos más que amigas, no desea que sea la novia de su hermano.

- Pero estoy segura de que él si te quiere, y si fue un amor de verano, lo cual no fue – dijo para calmar a su hermana – entonces fue muy cruel de su parte hacerte pensar que le interesabas. En cambio, su amigo es un necio. Ayer me dijo que me fuera con él.

- Que debiste hacerlo – dijo Jane guardando la carta

- No te pongas de su parte Jane, porque no me advirtió que se iban de Netherfield.

- Tal vez no lo sabía. De todos modos Lizzy, tú eres su esposa…

- No – resopló esta

- … y como tal deberías estar con él –

- Tu idea del matrimonio es muy a los 60 Jane – dijo Lizzy – y él no me gusta y se niega a darme el divorcio. Los hombres en general apestan.

Aquella noche cenaron donde los Lucas y Charlotte le seguía haciendo el favor a Lizzy de atender a Collins. Ella le agradeció por eso, pero las intenciones de la amiga de Lizzy iban más allá. Aunque no tenía alto concepto del matrimonio ni de los hombres siempre había deseado casarse, y para no ser bella y tener 27, aquella situación resultaba bastante afortunada. Ella no había tenido tantas facilidades como Lizzy para los estudios y definitivamente no le gustaba la idea de ser una mujer solterona. Lo malo sería comunicárselo a su mejor amiga y sabía que aquello no sería fácil.

Collins se fue el viernes y lamentablemente dijo que volvería pronto (tal vez quiera casarse contigo Mary – dijo Mrs. Bennet - ¡Olvídalo madre! – fue la respuesta). Charlotte pasó al día siguiente a contarle a Lizzy su futura boda con Collins y ocurrió lo que esperaba. Lizzy no estaba sólo sorprendida, sino escandalizada ¡Su mejor amiga casándose con ese pelmazo! Y al enterarse su madre Lizzy comenzó a desear, por lapsos muy breves, haber sido más como Charlotte e irse con Darcy.

Lizzy se distanció de Charlotte volcándose hacia Jane, quien ya le preocupada. Pasó una semana y nada de noticias sobre Bingley. Por fin, algo más de quince días después de la carta de Caroline llegó la respuesta a la de Jane. Se disculpaba por el hecho de que no había respondido con anterioridad, que Charles estaba fuera del país pero que pasaría las navidades en Londres (Por eso no responde a su celular – exclamó Jane). Jane le contó el contenido de la carta a Lizzy con pesar y ella decidió que en definitiva él era un necio.

Aquella noche ya por fin quedándose dormida luego de haber estudiado un tedioso libo sobre las personalidades, su celular sonó. Solo para saber quien era el insensato que la llamaba a esas horas vio el nombre, que era desconocido, y colgó. Volvió a sonar pocos minutos después y en un arranque de ira Lizzy decidió poner en su puesto a quien fuera.

- ¿Sabe que hora es? – fue su saludo

- Debe ser cerca de medianoche querida – era Darcy. Lizzy había pensado que era una broma cuando él dijo que la estaría llamando y el que lo estuviera haciendo era un descaro.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?

- He estado de viaje – repuso – bueno, de hecho, sigo de viaje y no me había podido comunicar.

- No me digas – dijo con sarcasmo - ¿Acaso te acompaña Bingley?

- No. Salí de viaje dos días después de despedirme de ti y no he sabido de él desde entonces. Supe que tendría que salir del país por motivos de negocios pero en definitiva él no tenía que venir a Hong Kong

- ¿Hong kong?

- ¿Te sorprendes mi querida Lizzy?

- En absoluto

- Te dejo, debo asistir a una junta… - y la llamada terminó

¡Pero que insensato era el hombre aquel llamándola después de lo ocurrido! No se creía ni una palabra de lo que decía, al menos con respecto a Bingley. Resolvió no decirle nada a Jane de aquella llamada para no hacerla sufrir más. Días después, Jane resolvió olvidar a Bingley, pues no había noticias suyas.

Lizzy, a pesar de todo, seguía viendo a Wickham, quien era una agradable compañía para las hermanas. Claro que trataba de mantener la relación a raya pues, aunque no querría estar casada, engañarlo tampoco era algo que cabía en sus principios. Además, ahora todos sabían lo mal que Darcy había tratado a Wickham y su infortunado pasado y eso le dio pie a Lizzy a no revelar su nuevo estado civil. Charlotte seguía con los planes de la boda y Darcy volvió a llamar el fin de semana siguiente. La conversación se limitó a un "Hola ¿Cómo estas?" y "Sigo de viaje, ahora estoy en Suramérica".

Para la semana de navidad los tíos de Lizzy llegaron como todos los años desde la capital y traían buenas nuevas, además de los chismes sobre modas y conocidos. Jane, quien hacía algún tiempo había pedido trabajo en la capital en un conocido jardín de infantes había recibido una carta diciéndole que la profesora titular del kínder había resignado por motivos de salud y que ella era la que querían como sustituta. Esto hizo que se olvidara momentáneamente de Bingley y demás, pues debía encontrar reemplazo para ella en el pueblo y sus tíos la invitaron a vivir con ellos para que pudiera trabajar cómodamente.

Mrs. Gardener y Lizzy comentaron que si no sería posible que Bingley y ella se encontraran en Londres, considerando la segunda que era improbable, pues ahora Jane estaría trabajando tiempo completo y saldría muy poco. Su tía además le aconsejo que tuviera precaución con el asunto con Wickham, pues aunque parecía un buen hombre y era muy agradable no sería un acto inteligente tener una relación seria con él. Lizzy le aseguró que mantendría la relación a raya.

En navidad sucedió un incidente que a Lizzy en verdad no le gusto. En la mañana del 25 mientras sus primitos abrían sus regalos al igual que los demás, un mensajero llamó la puerta trayendo un regalo para Lizzy, quien de inmediato adivinó su remitente. Les dijo a sus padres que era de Tony y así evitó comentarios curiosos y tuvo que esconderlo para abrirlo luego. Ya en privado y junto a Jane lo abrió. Contenía un precioso abrigo de piel ajustado a su talla (¿Cómo sabía su talla?). Mientras Lizzy se lo probaba Jane encontró una nota en un bolsillo que decía:

"Que este abrigo te mantenga protegido del frío como si yo te estuviese abrazando. Feliz Navidad, F. Darcy."

- ¡Ah, que lindo detalle! – dijo Jane casi llorando de la emoción. Lizzy se quitó el abrigo – No deberías ser tan mala con tu esposo

- Darcy

- ¿No se ha comunicado contigo?

- No – dijo Lizzy rápidamente mintiendo– te digo, es un necio.

Mentirle a su hermana era necesario. Si le decía que Darcy le había llamado tendría que hablarle de Bingley y ella no quería. Bastaba con que su madre le recordara todo los días el incidente a la pobre Jane. Aquella noche Lizzy permaneció en vela esperando la llamada de Darcy y fue recompensada.

- ¡No debiste enviarme ese regalo! – fue su saludo.

- Feliz navidad a ti también – expresó Darcy.

- ¿Dónde estas?

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- Curiosidad.

- Londres, con mi hermana.

- Ya – iba a preguntar por Charles pero mejor no. – Y, ¿Cómo te va?

- Bien, al parecer ha sido un buen día para ti, no me has colgado.

- Ahora que lo pienso debería, es tarde y debo estar sin trasnoche para la fiesta de año nuevo.

- Pues no hay más que hablar, que duermas bien cariño.

- No soy tu cariño – se quejó Lizzy y colgó.

Tal vez era masoquista, tal vez simplemente peleona, pero últimamente esperaba sus llamados. Partieron sus tíos y su hermana y volvió Collins para celebrar la boda, que fue antes de terminar el año. Charlotte se iba a ir con él a vivir en otro condado y por tanto Lizzy se encontraría sola o con nueva compañera de trabajo en el café. En la despedida de soltera Lizzy le deseo felicidad a Charlotte de veras y esta la invitó a pasar las vacaciones de pascuas con ella y Lizzy aceptó con gusto. La fiesta de año nuevo fue un éxito rotundo para Mary, quien invitó a una banda de rock y a todos sus amigos, pues en pocos días ella también se iba de la casa para estudiar en la universidad en otro condado.

Ahora quedaba Lizzy allí, sola prácticamente, pues su madre y hermanas menores no eran deseable compañía. ¿Qué nuevos vientos le traería el año nuevo?

* * *

¡Reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola! ¡**Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

Les advierto que este capítulo se sale algo del libro, asi que, ¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Lizzy se encontraba ahora muy sola. Su escasa comunicación con Jane no era un buen consuelo, pues en lo que llevaba ella en Londres apenas se había comunicado con Caroline Bingley y cuando por fin la logró visitar esta no parecía muy feliz de verla y tampoco sabía nada de Charles. Según le contaron había perdido su celular y por eso estaba incomunicado. Jane parecía por fin haber caído en cuenta de la falsa amistad de Caroline y por ese lado Lizzy estaba feliz de que Jane tratara de cortar comunicación con ella, pues solo le traería tristezas.

La casa ahora parecía un lugar de muertos, pues sin Mary que tocara música, sus hermanas menores que no paraban en casa al menos que fuera a dormir y su madre le atosigaba cada vez que iba, haciendo que también ella se mantuviera fuera del lugar. Su nueva compañera del trabaja era una metal que no hablaba en absoluto y solo estaba allí y a ella le daba miedo que intentara suicidarse en el trabajo.

Su tía le había pedido información sobre su situación con Wickham a final de enero y ella le confesó que solo había quedado en somera amistad, pues ahora él estaba interesado en una joven que había heredado una fortuna de un familiar. Las llamadas de Darcy se hicieron cada vez mas espaciadas, pero por ello no se lamentaba mucho.

Para el día de San Valentín recibió una enorme sorpresa. Al bajar a desayunar encontró que la sala estaba llena de rosas todas sin remitente "Ese Darcy" pensó al verlas y mas allá otro ramo con una nota de Tony "Querida Lizzy, ¿Adivina qué? ¡Estoy enamorado! ¡Y no es de ti! Feliz San Valentín". Su madre estaba perpleja y quería sacarle infamación a ella sobre su nuevo enamorado, hasta preguntó si serían de Wickham, pero Lizzy solo respondió que tal vez se habían equivocado de casa y partió a sus quehaceres diarios. Aquella noche esperó el llamado de Darcy y notó que extrañamente la ansiaba. "Debe ser el estar sola en esta casa de locos" se dijo justo antes de que sonara el celular.

- Hola Lizzy, ¿Te gustaron las flores? – sonó una voz cansada del otro lado.

- Lindo gesto, pero no deberías gastar tanto en alguien como yo.

- Lo se, no puedo remediarlo – sonó más alegre.

- ¿Mucho trabajo?

- En exceso – un bostezo contenido – creo que te tengo algo descuidada.

- No te preocupes por mi, se cuidarme sola – le respondió – Duerme bien – y le colgó.

Debería buscar un abogado por sí misma.

Entre clases y trabajo, las llamadas de su hermana y de Charlotte, quien insistía y la había convencido de pasar pascuas con ella, le llevaron monótonamente hasta cerca de la fecha acordada para las vacaciones tan reclamadas por su cuerpo y su alma. Pero unas semanas antes de su esperado escape sucedió lo inimaginable.

Lizzy iba saliendo de la universidad cuando un auto casi la atropella

- ¡Fíjate por donde andas tarado! – exclamó Lizzy enojada y en eso la ventana del pasajero bajó.

- Lo siento mi amor – dijo Darcy maliciosamente.

- ¡Descarado! ¡Me piensas matar!

- Anda, súbete.

- Ni loca – y Lizzy comenzó a caminar Darcy la seguía en el auto.

- Por favor no seas terca y sube - al parecer no lo haría. – Bien entonces llamaré a tu casa y le diré que te has casado – Lizzy le miró incrédula y cuando él comenzó a marcar se montó en el auto mirándolo amenazadoramente.

- Eso fue infantil.

- Y tu actitud tan madura – dijo Darcy con sarcasmo. - Pasemos por mi casa a hablar.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Acaso un hombre no puede desear hablar con su mujer que no ha visto en mucho tiempo?

- No si ella no lo desea

Llegaron a la casa ya conocida por Lizzy en Londres. Por unos minutos esperaba encontrarse allí a Charles para darle una buena bofetada de parte de su hermana, pero Darcy le dijo que no había nadie porque su hermana seguía en el internado y tendrían la casa para ellos solos. A los pocos minutos de haber entrado en la muy suntuosa sala de estar sonó el celular de Darcy. Mientras estuvo hablando Lizzy se dedicó a ver la estancia con detenimiento, pues en su anterior visita a la casa no había estado de humor para ver nada.

- Lizzy – ella se sobresaltó – se me ha presentado un improvisto. -

- ¿Ah si? - "genial, así me dejará en paz" pensó ella

- Bueno sucede que tengo una cena importante de negocios en el norte y se me había olvidado por completo –decía mientras caminaba hacía la puerta - ¿Tienes identificación, pasaporte, contigo?

- Identificación, pero no tengo pasaporte yo... – dijo Lizzy extrañada con la pregunta y cuando vino a ver estaba montada en el auto que se dirigía a toda velocidad a un paradero desconocido - ¡Qué rayos! ¿A dónde me llevas?

- Pues al aeropuerto, obvio – respondió Darcy.

- ¡Que! Pero es _tu_ reunión.

- Y tú eres _mi_ mujer y, por favor, esta reunión es muy importante y quisiera que no discutiéramos. - Lizzy viró los ojos. Darcy no tenía remedio, pero como al parecer no la dejaría ir, tendría que soportar una cena de lujo.

- ¡No tengo que ponerme!

- Compramos algo en el aeropuerto - ¿Acaso siempre tenía respuestas para todo ese hombre?

Al parecer Darcy tenía mucha prisa y se había puesto muy tenso y mandón, tal como lo había conocido en Netherfield. Le consiguió un elegante traje negro en un tienda, lo pagó y ni siquiera le dejó probárselo (es de tu talla ¿No?) y se molestó mucho cuando Lizzy lo detuvo para comprarse unos zapatos que combinaran. Viajarían en un avión privado y Darcy tuvo que hacer mucho papeleo para que Lizzy pudiera ir y cuando ella iba a quejarse una mirada casi violenta le hizo callar.

Y ahí estaba, sentada en asientos de primera clase, aunque el avión entero era de primera. Pero Lizzy no tenía pasaporte por una muy buena razón, al menos para ella: le tenía terror extremo a las alturas. Había más ejecutivos en el avión, motivo por el que había cambiado su rebelde ropa de universitaria por un conjunto que compraron junto con el traje de noche y Darcy le dio el asiento de la ventana para poder hablar con los demás. Mientras el avión no se movió nada, pero al comenzar a moverse Lizzy comenzó a sentir pánico. ¿Cómo había dejado que ese sujeto la llevara al extremo de estar sentada en un avión?

- Darcy – susurró ella halándole el brazo como una niña – ¡Darcy!

- ¿Qué pasa Lizzy? – dijo volviéndose a ella justo cuando el avión despegaba de la pista. Ella estaba lívida.

- Odio las alturas – fue su respuesta mientras se aferraba con fuerza al asiento – Darcy sonrió indulgente. La valiente y necia Lizzy estaba aterrada de volar.

- Será un vuelo corto – dijo cerrando la ventanilla para que no viera hacía afuera.

Lizzy nunca se había sentido tan mal en su vida, ni siquiera cuando despertó súper resacada y casada, que cuando estuvo aquella hora en aquel avión. Estaba muy feliz de pisar tierra firme y ver que estaban en un lugar con un paisaje bastante agreste y relajante. Darcy le dio un tiempo para que se tranquilizara antes de su reunión y ella lo aprovechó muy bien. Ah, el muy gracioso había escogido demasiado bien ese vestido, que le quedaba de lo más bien. Lizzy se veía despampánate. Respiró profundo y salió a enfrentarse al mundo de Darcy.

* * *

¿Y? ¡Reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

¡Aca les entrego otro capítulo! ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

El lugar donde estaban era una suntuosa villa de campo en el norte del país con unas vistas verdaderamente hermosas, o por lo menos lo serían en primavera y verano. Lizzy se peguntaba porque no habían elegido un hotel en Londres. Entró al salón que supuso era la cede de la música y los murmullos que oía y se encontró con un montón de gente muy engalanada que estaba socializando.

A Lizzy le entró el pánico, aunque no tanto como cuando iba en el avión. Se había arreglado muy sencillo en comparación con las personas que estaban allí y ya se estaban fijando mucho en ella por estar parada allí como una estúpida. Antes de que se fijara, Darcy estaba junto a ella y le arrastraba a un grupo de personas.

- Me debiste decir que me arreglara bien – le susurró aferrada a su abrazo.

- Estás preciosa – le dijo sinceramente aunque demasiado serio como para ella saber si lo decía en verdad - Aquí está, les presento a mi esposa Elizabeth – les decía a los que se enteró pocos segundos después eran los anfitriones.

- Mucho gusto… – le saludaban y así transcurrió la siguiente hora entre copas de vino y presentaciones hasta que ella logró conversar con Darcy a solas unos minutos.

- ¿Por qué me presentas a estas personas?

- Pues porque son posibles inversionistas a los que debo agradar.

- ¡Me trajiste para impresionar a tus inversionistas! – se quejó Lizzy en un tono más elevado.

- Tranquila, – expresó Darcy perdiendo la calma también – se me había olvidado por completo este compromiso y ya que estabas en casa pensé que sería bueno traerte, pues a estas personas de verdad les importa con quienes hacen sus tratos.

- Y… - algo más de seguro lo movía.

- Y que vean que soy una persona estable me da cierta ventaja - Lizzy iba a seguir, pero al acercarse la primera pareja decidió callar.

Estuvo muy enojada el resto de la noche como para disfrutar el evento. Cuando por fin finalizó, Darcy le dio más motivos para sentirse enojada

- Gracias por acompañarme a la habitación - dijo ella echándolo.

- Eh… Lizzy, es nuestra habitación.

- ¿Qué? – Lizzy estaba por estallar

- Les dije que venía con mi esposa y se me olvidó decirle que no dormimos juntos – dijo también molesto Darcy tirando el saco en una silla.

- Bien, tu duermes en el sofá – dijo Lizzy señalando un sofá de madera. Darcy arqueó una ceja.

- Que tal si tu duermes en el sofá, yo no soy el que tengo problemas con dormir con otra persona – Lizzy abrió la boca para responder algo, pero no dijo nada al tener que voltearse porque Darcy se estaba desnudando.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios! Se decente y vístete en el baño – le dijo ella y al parecer le pareció divertido porque lo oyó reír.

Darcy se tiró en la cama y a ella no le quedó mas remedio que vestirse en el baño y como no encontró mantas extras y estaba helando no le quedo más que acostarse en el otro lado de la cama.

- Solo te digo una cosa – dijo Lizzy volteándose a ver a Darcy.

- Hum

- Si me tocas te pegaré.

- Aja

- Darcy, ¿Me entendiste? – dijo Lizzy pero el hombre ya estaba dormido. Al parecer en verdad estaba cansado. Extrañamente, se veía bonito dormido ¡Epa! ¿Y esos pensamientos? Lizzy se acerco lo más que pudo al otro borde, que no era mucho pues la cama no era muy grande.

Lizzy no pudo dormir toda la noche, o al menos no más de media hora. Primero era la sensación de tener a Darcy respirando en su espalada y luego a media noche despertó sin sábana. ¡El muy necio estaba todo enrolladito y la había dejado sin nada con que arroparse! Ella intentó quitarle parte de la sabana y él lo que hizo fue acomodarse más. No había remedio. Lizzy pegó su espalda a la de él y trató de dormir.

Darcy despertó bien descansado. Hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien. Recordó que Lizzy estaba con él y se dio media vuelta y para su sorpresa ella estaba pegada a él, sin sábanas. Se sintió culpable por su mal hábito de enrollarse las sabanas y se levantó sin despertarla, la arropó y se vistió.

Lizzy despertó alrededor del medio día. Se vistió deprisa al ver la hora y que estaba absolutamente sola y salió a buscar a Darcy. Al parecer ella era la única que había seguido durmiendo y que todos se habían desayunado ya. Darcy la encontró cuando ella salía al campo.

- Buen día dormilona – dijo burlonamente

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – se quejó.

- Estabas muy cansada – dijo sin darle importancia – nos iremos dentro de poco, pero el vuelo no es dentro de hasta dos horas así que pensé que podríamos dar un paseo por la zona.

- Esta helando Darcy.

- Será en auto – repuso él – te pediré algo de comida…

Después de devorar su comida, se encontró con Darcy para el supuesto viaje. La verdad aquello no le gustaba en nada y preferiría estar en el aeropuerto esperando calientita la hora de partir. Anduvieron los campos en silencio cada uno en su mundo y apenas señalando algún que otro lugar verdaderamente hermoso, o algún animal en la carretera. Darcy paró cerca de un lago para caminar. Ya de regreso a Lizzy le apeteció hablar.

- ¿Y como te fue convenciendo a los inversionistas?

- Muy bien, gracias por cooperar –

- ¿Cooperar? Cuando me di cuenta ya me habías metido en ese infernal avión

- Y eso que no has viajado con tormenta – Lizzy lo miró amenazadoramente – vamos, esta vez yo voy en la ventana.

- Por favor… ¿Es por eso que no me das el divorcio? – Darcy la miró de reojo – porque me quieres para aparentar ser estable.

- Estaba molesto anoche… - dijo algo molesto ahora Darcy

Y por ahí comenzaron a discutir y ambos abordaron el avión muy enojados el uno con el otro. Lizzy insistía que él solo quería sacarle provecho a estar casado para aparentar y que se iba a buscar un abogado, él decía que ella era una terca, necia y quejosa que no quería ver más allá de sus narices. Al llegar a Londres ambos se separaron y Lizzy fue directo a su casa. Su madre iba a comenzar a preguntarle donde había estado, pero ella la detuvo diciéndole que había tenido una emergencia y se había tenido que quedar en casa de una amiga.

Darcy no la volvió a llamar desde la discusión, pero ella sostenía sus palabras, aunque el abogado tendría que ser mas tarde: no tenia disponible el dinero necesario y para conseguirlo de sus padres tendría que dar una larga explicación que terminaría con las quejas de su madre por estar divorciándose y no haberla invitado ni siquiera a la boda.

Llegó el fin de semana antes de pascua y Lizzy terminaba el semestre. Por fin iría a visitar a su amiga y con suerte no se casaría con otro hombre estando borracha. Partieron sábado temprano pasando por Londres para una visita rápida y siguieron hacia el norte. El viaje fue interesante, en el paisaje, pues sus acompañantes no eran el tipo con el que ella hablaría mucho. Antes de marcharse había estado hablando con Wickham, quien consideraba su único amigo con juicio en aquellos momentos, quien le había recordado que Lady Catherine era una mujer arrogante y demás.

Collins como siempre fue muy ceremonioso y por lo menos Charlotte daba muestra de cordura no prestándole atención. La casa era agradable y la vista del campo era hermosa. Tal vez aquella semana de respiro le daría tranquilidad y claridad suficiente para planificar un poco su desastrosa vida.

* * *

Como siempre: ¡Dejen reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

Espero que les guste este chap.

* * *

No soportaba más a la necia de Caroline Bingley y eso que solo había estado con ella por unas pocas semanas. Haber trabajado inclusive en las navidades lo tenía totalmente exhausto. Y Lizzy. Elizabet Bennet, desde que la había conocido supo que sería un dolor de cabeza. ¿Cómo había terminado enamorándose de ella? Si es que era amor. Estaba comenzando a sospechar que él estaba siendo muy terco y mejor sería liberarse de ella, pero aquellos pensamientos eran rápidamente desplazados por otros.

Sus conversaciones con ella mientras estuvo de viaje no eran del todo placenteras o reconfortantes y la única vez, fuera del día en que se casaron, que tuvieron contacto estrecho fue cuando la estaba consolando porque la querían casar con otro tipo. Habían peleado la última vez, pero él no le guardaba rencor. Él también daría lata si tuviera que subir a un avión y le tuviera miedo a las alturas. Pero ahora había recibido un regalo del cielo. Su primo, el coronel Fitzwilliam, le había invitado a pasar como todos los años la pascua con su tía Lady Catherine y estaba seguro de que allí podría conseguir algo de paz.

* * *

El domingo los Collins habían recibido una invitación para comer donde Lady Catherine y a Lizzy le sorprendió el alboroto que eso causó. Antes de ir, pasearon por unos de los campos y algunos parajes le fueron bastantes gratos a Lizzy. La casa era verdaderamente suntuosa, pero el paisaje que la bordeaba le gustaba más que los carísimo muebles de las estancias. Lady Catherine resultó ser bastante fiel al relato de Wickham: orgullosa y con aires de ser superior a los demás. La velada no fue tan mala, la comida fue excelente, y aunque Lady Catherine le preguntó absolutamente de todo, Lizzy le respondió del modo más cordial. Le agradaba saber que Darcy no había dicho nada sobre estar casado a sus familiares, pues estaba prometido a la hija de Lady Catherine y pensaba que hacían buena pareja.

Lizzy le había prometido a Charlotte estar con ella unas dos semanas y la primera pasó paseando por los prados, que estaban hermosos dados la estación y en la tranquilidad del campo. Para el viernes sucedió lo imposible. Collins avisó que los sobrinos de Lady Catherine pasarían las pascuas con ella. "No jodas" se dijo Lizzy ¿Acaso no pararía de encontrárselo? Pero pensándolo mejor no sería mala idea, de esa manera la veladas en casa de su tía serían más interesantes, además, conseguiría una buena excusa para el divorcio.

* * *

El viaje había sido tranquilo y ambos primos se habían puesto al corriente de lo sucedido en todo el año que habían pasado sin verse. Pasaron por la abadía y entraron a la propiedad de su tía. Ella les recibió con cariño y estaba tan feliz de verlos, que Darcy se alegro bastante y al parecer ella lo notó y se sintió tranquila. Por fin un respiro. Lady Catherine odiaba los celulares y por tanto Darcy tenía excusa para mantenerlo apagado, la compañía sobreviviría unos días sin él.

En la tarde recibieron una visita: Collins. Darcy lo reconoció y recordó que él vivía por allí. No le dio mucha importancia hasta que mencionó a Lizzy. Su primo el coronel estaba interesado en conocerla, pues Darcy había venido casi todo el camino quejándose de dicha mujer y Darcy tenía que ir a verla, aunque expresó su deseo como de saludar a una mera conocida suya.

Ya en la casa de Collins, Darcy saludó a Lizzy con tranquila compostura. Su primo de inmediato entabló conversación y Darcy permaneció bastante callado. La visita terminó y Darcy pudo refugiarse en la soledad de la habitación. ¿Por qué justo ahora se la tenía que encontrar?

* * *

Lizzy esperaba extrañamente con ansias el domingo de pascuas, pues parecía prometedor. El coronel Fitzwilliam había pasado por la abadía aquel sábado y entre él y Lizzy entablaron una conversación que duró un buen rato. El hombre no era tan agraciado como su primo, pero ella consideraba que era bastante caballeroso. El domingo se les invitó a Rosings, aunque obviamente no eran tan bien recibidos habiendo otros invitados. Lady Catherine le dedicaba toda su atención a su sobrino y Lizzy sentada al lado del coronel Fitzwilliam entablaron una conversación que llamó la atención de aquellos, pues conversaban animadamente. Luego Lady Catherine hizo un comentario sobre las habilidades de la hermana de Darcy y otro de no tanto agrado para este sobe Lizzy y las prácticas de piano.

Luego de cenar Lizzy estaba tocando el piano y Darcy dejó a su tía para ir a verla. Lizzy le vio y dijo

- ¿Crees que me vas a asustar porque tu hermana toque mejor? Yo no me acobardo -

- Te conozco y sabes que esa no es mi intención – respondió Darcy. Lizzy rió y se dirigió al coronel.

- Su primo pretende que se haga una idea falsa de mí, pero debería ser precavido, pues puede que me enoje y decida contarle su comportamiento fuera de la familia. – Darcy pareció preocupado unos segundos antes de poner cara retadora.

- No me asustas – repuso Darcy.

- ¿Y cómo es eso? Dígame como se comporta mi primo ante extraños. – Y Lizzy procedió a contarle el comportamiento de Darcy en la fiesta en que lo conoció. Y a eso le siguió una conversación sobre porque Darcy no le gustaba presentarse a extraños. Poco después se vieron interrumpidos por Lady Catherine quien expresó un comentario de su hija que Darcy debió elogiar. En ningún momento Lizzy vio en Darcy señal de afecto entre él y su prima y muy en el fondo se sintió feliz.

A la mañana siguiente mientras Lizzy escribía a Jane sonó la campanilla, señal inequívoca de invitados. Lizzy guardó la carta y fue a atender, pues Charlotte y su hermana habían salido al pueblo de compras. Se sorprendió de que fuera Darcy, y solo. Él pareció sorprenderse de encontrarla sola pero al poco tiempo comenzó a hablar aunque fuera solo sobre Charlotte y la estancia de Bingley en Netherfield.

- Me alegra que no le hayas comunicado a mi tía nuestra relación – dijo Darcy acercándose a ella

- Me alegra que tu tampoco lo hicieras – dijo ella tratando de mantenerse alejada, pero él la arrinconó contra una pared.

- ¿Por qué estas tan apegada a Longbourn? No debí dejarte allí – sus palabras le extrañaron a Lizzy y el rostro de él estaba tan cerca…

Se oyeron pasos y ambos se separaron lo más que pudieron antes de que Charlotte entrara. Él no duró mucho ni dijo mucho tampoco antes de irse.

- Debe estar enamorado de ti Lizzy – dijo Charlotte luego.

- ¿Qué?

- Si no, no hubiese venido acá – Lizzy trató de persuadirla que no era así diciéndole que había permanecido callado todo el tiempo.

Los tres días siguientes ambos primos pasaron más tiempos en la abadía que en casa de su tía y Charlotte estaba segura que era por Lizzy. Estaba casi segura de que Darcy estaba enamorado de ella y al parecer el coronel también. Lizzy en cambio lamentaba que mientras estaba borracha se casó con Darcy y no con su primo, quien en verdad era un hombre agradable. Eran obvias las razones por la él que iba a la abadía pero Darcy casi no hablaba dándole motivos a su primo para reír de su estupidez.

En esos mismos días, mientras Lizzy daba su pasea por el parque, se encontró con Darcy no sólo una vez, sino tres y en cada ocasión Darcy decidió acompañarla devuelta a la abadía. No hablaban mucho, pero en la tercera vez él le estuvo hablando de la casa y de muchas otras cosas que le dejaron perpleja. En realidad Darcy le parecía perturbado.

* * *

Aquella noche el coronel Fitzwilliam estaba reunido con Darcy en la habitación de este último.

- Esa amiga tuya, Elizabeth, es una gran chica. Debes admitir que es muy hermosa y además inteligente y con buen sentido del humor, no entiendo porque te comportas tan estúpidamente. ¿Por qué me estas viendo así? – Expresó al ver a su primo mirándole fijamente.

- Te gusta ¿no?

- Como no va a gustarme hombre – dijo con una sonrisa – te digo que esta buena.

- ¡No hables así! – su primo se sorprendió ante la reacción extraña de Darcy y este decidió hablar con la verdad – Ella está casada.

- No lleva anillo ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Porque soy su esposo. - Al ver la cara de incredulidad del otro respondió – nos casamos mientras estábamos bastantes borrachos.

- Aja, ¿Y qué rayos hace ella allá? – dijo algo incrédulo.

- Pues, ya te dije nos casamos borrachos y ella no quiere saber de mí, es más, quiere el divorcio.

- Y no se lo das porque…

- ¡Porque me gusta, coño!- era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta. - Puede que estuviera borracho y todo pero ella es… increíble. Además, no hice un contrato prenupcial y…

- Bueno, ese es un pequeño detalle.

- Si, gracias a Dios a ella no le importa mucho.

- ¿Y por que ella no contrata un abogado? –

- En verdad quieres que se divorcie de mi ¿Eh? Llame a todas las firmas decentes de Londres para que no pudiera contratarlos y ella no va a buscar uno donde vive porque nadie sabe que estamos casados.

- Suena de locos eso, – afirmó su primo – al parecer en verdad te gusta. Vaya, siempre llego tarde.

- Ya encontraras una. Le voy a pedir, me voy a arrastrar si es necesario, que se venga conmigo - su primo se reía – no bromeo. No me doy por vencido tan fácil.

Ya solo, Darcy se puso a reflexionar sobre los últimos comentarios de su primo. Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás le había dicho a ella que la amaba. Si, él la amaba, eso era totalmente cierto. Tomaría valor y dejaría los rodeos y se lo diría.

* * *

Aquel viernes mientras Lizzy daba su paseo por el parque vio una figura y pensó que sería Darcy, pero al contrario era su primo y ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la abadía conversando. En esa conversación el coronel le dejo claro que no estaba por ella y otro dato que implicaba a Darcy en la separación de su hermana de Bingley. Esto último la dejo muy alterada. Esa noche habían sido invitado a cenar donde Lady Catherine, puesto que no solo sus sobrinos se marchaban sino la misma Lizzy aquel fin de semana, pero estaba tan indispuesta por una jaqueca provocada por la manera en que Darcy había obrado para separar a su hermana de Bingley, que decidió quedarse en casa.

Estaba releyendo alguno de los mensajes de Jane cuando sonó la campanilla y con mucho pesar pensando que fuera el coronel Fitzwilliam fue a ver encontrándose con Darcy. Él parecía que no iba a hablar y ella no pretendía hacerlo, pero al final él se le acercó,

- Ya no puedo seguir soportando esto Lizzy, he luchado para no admitirlo, pero ya no quiero negarlo más. No sabes lo mucho que te amo y deseo que estés a mi lado – y mientras lo decía se había acercado a ella tanto, sus labios estaban tan cerca… y la besó.

* * *

¿Y? ¡REVIEWS! Ah que mala soy... :P


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

Espero que lo disfruten, ¡REVIEWS!

* * *

Lizzy no pudo evitarlo y terminó devolviéndole el beso, pero fue un lapso de debilidad de pocos segundos, antes de que se separara y alejara de aquel hombre. Era obvio su asombro. Esto pareció darle valor a Darcy quien comenzó a hablar de lo mucho que la admiraba desde hacía mucho y como su orgullo no le había dejado poner en claro las cosas cuando terminaron casados. Lizzy estaba todavía atónita mientras el seguía hablando y cuando el le tomo la mano y le puso un bello y costoso anillo, según él se lo debía, Lizzy pensó poner las cosas en claro.

Ella no era insensible y le sorprendía mucho que él si quisiera estar casado con ella a pesar de lo mal que lo trataba, pero el comentario de la mañana sobe su intromisión en la vida de Jane y que en verdad ella sentía una aversión a él le hicieron responder.

- Siempre me pregunté por que no te divorciaste de mí el primer día, pero debo decirte que no puedo responder a tus sentimientos. – Y quitándose la sortija se la puso al lado de la mesa donde estaba apoyado – Y sé que ese orgullo tuyo te ayudará a superar esto.

- ¿Puedo saber por que me rechazas así? – preguntó fríamente Darcy

- ¿Puedo saber por que me amas en contra de tu voluntad, tu buen juicio, contra tu carácter? – Lizzy estaba irritada – Además, se que hiciste todo lo posible para separar a Charles de Jane y eres el responsable de su infelicidad. ¿Niegas eso?

- He sido mejor con él que conmigo – fue su fría respuesta y el que lo dijera así tan impunemente la puso furiosa.

- No se por qué no me sorprende. Ya me habían dicho que eras así. ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre Wickham? ¿Qué pretexto tienes para haberle hecho semejante mal?

- Te interesa mucho lo que le pasa a él ¿No Lizzy? – Darcy parecía echar fuego de los ojos.

- Quien supiera sus desgracias le interesaría.

- Si, sus desgracias han sido grandes y al parecer te tiene a ti para que lo consueles.

- Ah no, ahí te equivocaste medio a medio. A pesar de que no te soporto yo nunca, me he involucrado con nadie mientras he estado atada a ti.

- Supongo que esa es toda la opinión que tienes de mi. Solo me queda mandarte los papeles que tanto has pedido ¿No? Siento que en verdad haya sentido algo por ti.

- Aun habiéndote conducido de modo más caballeroso te hubiera rechazado. Esa noche estaba fuera de mí, pues nunca me hubiera casado contigo aunque fueras el último hombre en el mundo.

- Basta, ya he oído suficiente, te haré llegar los papeles por medio de mi abogado. Comprendo tus sentimientos, solo resta avergonzarme de los míos. Hasta luego Elizabeth. – Y se marchó.

Lizzy se sentó. ¡Él la amaba! Se sentía abatida y confundida y lloró un buen rato por toda la infelicidad que él le había causado real o imaginaria. Oyó que ya llegaban Charlotte y su esposo y decidió regresar a su habitación para evitar explicaciones muy largas y complicadas. A la mañana siguiente Lizzy decidió ir a dar un paseo para calmar la angustia que le seguía atormentando y cuando iba ya cerca de su paseo favorito recordó que se había encontrado varias veces con Darcy allí y decidió dar media vuelta y regresar, pero antes de ejecutar sus pensamientos se encontró con el mismo rey de roma.

- Lizzy, te he estado esperando – dijo – toma, - le entregó una carta. – Que tengas un buen día – y se marchó así sin que ella pudiera decir nada.

Le sorprendía que él estuviera con aquella sonrisa ¿Qué tramaba? ¿Serían los papeles del divorcio? Lizzy no perdió el tiempo y abrió el sobre que de por sí estaba todo escrito. Había una carta de 4 páginas de letra compacta escrita esa misma mañana. Ella se sentó y comenzó a leer.

En general la carta comenzaba diciéndole que no pretendía insistir en que siguieran casados, pero que ella le había acusado de dos hechos la noche pasada y su carácter merecía que se lo explicara todo. Sobre el tema de Jane y Charles, le confesaba que no tenía idea de lo que le gustaba Jane a su amigo hasta el día del baile de Netherfield y cuando habló con él, aquel le contó que estaba profundamente enamorado de Jane y le pediría matrimonio, pero después de la desventura de la luna de miel y el hecho de que Jane parecía solo meramente interesada en él, le hicieron convencer a su amigo de que ella no estaba interesada en él seriamente, o por lo menos no como él la amaba y después de convencerlo fue fácil hacer que se quedara en Londres. ¿Por qué hubiese sido un matrimonio inconveniente a su amigo? Pues porque su familia, en especial su madre y hermanas menores tenían una conducta bastante reprochable y de vez en cuando su padre también. Sobre el tema de Wickham él le contó lo que ya sabemos más los detalles de la fuga frustrada de la hermana menor de Darcy con dicho hombre.

Lizzy leyó con avidez la carta, pues aunque no creía que Darcy se atreviera a seguir con lo del matrimonio, tampoco esperaba que le explicara sus motivos. Claro que la parte relativa a Jane la puso de muy mal humor y en ella solo veía el orgullo y la arrogancia de Darcy, pero la parte relativa a Wickham le causo otros sentimientos. Se había hecho una imagen de él, y después de releer varias veces la carta y reflexionado sobre el asunto, si Darcy hubiese sido como Wickham le había pintado no podría existir relación entre él y un hombre como Bingley. Es más, en el transcurso en que llevaba conociéndolo nunca le había visto ser injusto, en cambio nada sabía de Wickham antes de entrar a la milicia. Y Lizzy vio la verdad. Había sido no sólo terca, sino ciega y prejuiciosa. Claro que la parte de referente a Jane la mortificó mucho, pues se hablaba de su familia de manera tan censurable, pero que ella no podía negar que fuera verdad. Toda la desdicha que sufría Jane era culpa de su familia.

Llegó a la casa varias horas tarde y Charlotte le avisó que los dos caballeros había estado allí, Darcy sólo unos minutos, pero su primo había durado cerca de una hora esperándola. Al medio día ambos partieron de Kent, pero Lizzy no tenía mente sino para la carta. Pronto ella volvería a su vida de siempre. Aquel domingo ella regresaba a casa, pues debía volver a sus estudios y a su trabajo. ¡Vaya dos semanas aquellas!

Al pasar por Londres Lizz y Mary Lucas recogieron aJane quien volvería con ellos a casa, pues su rutina de trabajo ya le era conocida y siempre podía ir y volverá Londres el mismo día. La excusa que le dio a Lizzy era que extrañaba mucho estar en casa y ella le creía, pues también le extrañaba mucho. ¡Cuánto tenía para contarle y cuanto para ocultarle!

Al llegar a casa estaban todas las Lucas esperando a Mary y la propia familia Bennet. No pasó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta Lizzy de que el hecho de que el regimiento partía a Brighton estaba causando un nuevo dilema familiar, pues Lidia insistía en que debían ir allá todos ese verano, argumento apoyado por su madre y al que su padre se mostraba reacio. A la mañana siguiente Lizzy le contó a Jane sobre la confesión de amor de Darcy y todo lo que siguió, ocultándole lo relativo a ella, claro.

- Siempre supe que era bueno, es una pena que todo haya terminado tan mal – la consoló Jane.

- Estoy segura de que él sobrevivirá. Fui tan necia – afirmó Lizzy y prosiguió a contarle la verdad sobre Wickham.

- ¡Eso si que no lo esperaba! Wickham tan malvado, de seguro hay un error… - afirmó Jane.

- No hay error alguno, uno acaparó toda la bondad y el otro toda su apariencia, y tal vez si lo juntas conseguirías un hombre bueno, pero lo dudo.

Ambas quedaron de acuerdo de no exponer la verdad sobre Wickham, pues Darcy en verdad era muy desacreditado en aquel pruebo y ponerse en contra de Wickham hubiese sido causar una tempestad en un vaso de agua. Después de todo, ya se marchaba en 15 días. Entre el trabajo, los estudios y el ir y venir de Jane, Lizzy se dedicó a observar a su hermana y comenzó a sospechar que sólo había regresado a la casa para tener más que hacer para olvidarse de Bingley. En verdad él había sido su primer amor, puesto que nunca se había considerado enamorada y tratar de olvidarlo le costaba mucho esfuerzo. Lizzy solo esperaba que eso no perjudicara su salud. Algo positivo fue que por lo menos su madre había decidido ponerle fin al asunto de Bingley. Todo volvía a la normalidad.

* * *

¡Reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Los perosnajes no me pertenecen!**

Aca les dejo otro chap más del fic, ¡REVIEWS!

* * *

La semana siguiente a su regreso pasó rápidamente y con ella llegó la última semana del regimiento en el condado. La mayoría de las adolescentes languidecían y entre ellas las hermanas menores de Lizzy, quienes no sabían como podía haber gente tan indolente como Jane y Lizzy. Vivían exclamando una y otra vez de deberían ir a Brighton y cosas por el estilo. Lizzy trataba de mantenerse a un lado y cada vez que lo hacía se sentía avergonzada, pues sólo confirmaba lo que Darcy había dicho de su familia. No había sabido nada de él en los últimos días, pues no la había llamado y llamarlo habría sido un gran descaro. Él le había dicho que le daría el divorcio y por eso ella no debía preocuparse más.

La tristeza de Lidia pronto se esfumó al recibir una invitación de parte de una amiga suya, esposa de un coronel a que pasara el verano con ella allá en Brighton. Claro que ella estaba extremadamente feliz y Kitty extremadamente celosa. Lizzy comprendió que era hora de hablar con su padre sobre sus hermanas. Intentó en vano convencerle que la idea de que Lidia fuera a aquel lugar a hacer de las suyas sin supervisión podría provocar un desastre. Él simplemente no podía decirle que no a esta oportunidad de verse libre de ella y calmó a Lizzy diciéndole que ella y Jane siempre serían tomadas en consideración por su buen comportamiento, sin importar lo que hiciesen sus tontas hermanas. Aun así a Lizzy no le gustaba nada que Lidia se fuera.

Vería por última vez a Wickham ahora que se ofrecía una cena en su casa para los oficiales. Él había estado tratando de coquetear con ella y como estaba tan poco dispuesta a hablar con él, cuando éste le preguntó como había pasado sus vacaciones ella respondió que había visto a Darcy y a su primo en Rosings y para molestarle aun más, le dijo que ahora que conocía a Darcy mejor entendía su forma de actuar y desde entonces Wickham no intentó halagarla más en el resto de la velada.

Lidia se marchó aquella noche junto con su amiga la Sra. Foster, pues partirían al día siguiente bien temprano. Kitty fue la única que lloró y fue de envidia. Su madre le deseó un buen viaje y que se divirtiera, cosa que seguro escucharía y la despedidas de las demás quedaron ahogadas por las de Lidia.

Lizzy estaba feliz de que Wickham se marchara pero no el regimiento entero, pues ya no salía tanto y en casa su madre y Kitty sólo se la pasaban quejándose. Lidia había prometido escribir a menudo, pero cuando lo hacia sólo escribía unas pocas líneas y de ellas la mayoría no era aptas para todo publico. A finales de mayo Lizzy recibió un sobre dirigido para ella de una firma de abogados y supo de inmediato lo que era. Al abrirlo encontró una carta que decía:

"Estimada Señora Darcy: como sabrá al casarse con el Señor F. Darcy no hubo un acuerdo prenupcial y por tanto usted tiene derecho legal a la mitad de las posesiones que comparte con su esposo…"

- ¡Rayos! Con razón no quería divorciarse de mí – se dijo Lizzy y siguió leyendo.

"… pero para que esto tengo efecto el matrimonio debe haber sido consumado y tal no es el caso en que usted se encuentra, por tanto ambas partes quedaran con las mismas posesiones individuales que ambos poseían al contraer el matrimonio. Cualquier aclaración o apelación comuníquese con nuestras oficinas, sino, firme en los lugares indicados y reenvíe a la dirección adjunta. Atentamente, Lic. Fulano de tal"

- Me parece justo – dijo Lizzy al terminar de leer el documento. Habían tres copias y cada una tenia señalado donde firmar. Darcy ya las había firmado.

Ella sacó un lapicero y las iba a firmar cuando oyó que su madre iba a su habitación llamándola y escondió los papeles en el fondo de una gaveta. Al finalizar lo que su madre le había encomendado las olvidó y ni volvió a pensar en ellas.

A mediados de junio el pueblo había recobrado su habitual calma y resplandor y Lizzy esperaba impaciente noticias de sus tíos con relación al viaje que realizarían hacia los lagos. Las noticias llegaron, pero eran para decirle a Lizzy que tendría que esperar a mediados de julio para tan esperadas vacaciones y como su tío tenía muchos negocios, no podrían ir tan lejos y no irían mas lejos del condado de Derby. Con el nombre de dicho condado Lizzy recordó que todavía no había firmado los papeles del divorcio y por lo menos le llevó una semana tratar de encontrarlos en su habitación. Iba a firmar los papeles pero el lapicero no escribía y en lo que buscaba otro fue llamada a ayudar a poner unas cortinas, una llamada de una amiga para invitarle a una fiesta y luego el arreglarse e irse a la fiesta misma. Al llegar tarde en la noche encontró el sobre con los papeles dentro y lo sello y lo metió en el buzón olvidando firmarlos. Con mucha paciencia Lizzy vio transcurrir las semanas y por fin llegó el día en que partían. Sus tíos dejarían a sus 4 hijos con Jane, quien estaba de vacaciones y disponible para atenderlos.

Anduvieron por mucho lugares visitando museos y sitios turísticos y terminaron en el pueblito de Lambton, dado la Sra. Gardiner había crecido allí y Lizzy se enteró que Pemberly sólo quedaba a unas pocas millas de allí. Para colmo de males a su tía se le ocurrió que quería ir a visitar la finca y le contó su deseo de visitar aquel lugar. Lizzy se vio en un aprieto, pues no tenía nada que ir a hacer en aquel sitio y mucho menos quería encontrarse con Darcy, sería en extremo embarazoso. Aquella noche Lizzy averiguó si Pemberly era una propiedad bonita, quien era su propietario y, lo más importante, si él se encontraba en aquel lugar. A la última pregunta le contestaron que no y ya aliviada decidió que sería buena idea visitar el lugar. A la mañana siguiente al volver a hablar del tema ella asintió ir con algo de indiferencia y allá fueron.

Aquella mañana fueron a Pemberly y a medida que avanzaban en la finca Lizzy veía cuan hermoso era el panorama y la construcción era hermosa. Les atendió el ama de llaves y los fue guiando a la primera habitación, que tenía un exquisito panorama. Lizzy pensaba que todo aquello habría, fue suyo, y que aquellas habitaciones en vez de visitarlas como una desconocida podría habérselas presentado a sus tíos. "No, no habría podido haberlos invitado" se dijo y eso le evitó de caer en algo parecido a la tristeza.

Su tío le preguntó al ama de llaves algo que Lizzy moría por preguntar y no se atrevía: si el dueño de la propiedad se encontraba, y ella se dio tremendo susto al escuchar que si, que se le esperaba para la mañana siguiente. El resto del recorrido pasó entre preguntas de su tío al ama de llaves y ciertos comentarios sobre el rostro de Darcy en ciertas fotografías. Después de ver todo lo que permitían al público se les condujo al jardinero y con él iban por el prado hacia un arroyo cercano cuando Lizzy volteo a ver la casa. Sus tíos también estaban en eso y conjeturando fechas de su construcción cuando el mismo dueño apareció viniendo del garaje. Fue tan repentina su aparición que Lizzy no tuvo tiempo de ocultarse y ambos estaban ruborizados al verse. Él se había parado en seco, pero tras unos segundos se dirigió al grupo. Le preguntó con tal agitación que desde cuando había dejado Longbourn y desde cuando se encontraba en Derby y lo repitió varias veces. Lizzy también estaba perturbada, pues aunque Darcy no estaba siendo muy amable, al menos era cortes y no como cuando se encontraron la vez anterior.

Luego de unos minutos sin logran decir nada coherente Darcy regresó a la casa y Lizzy siguió a sus tíos por el prado mientras pasaban de elogiar el aspecto de Darcy a exclamar por la belleza del paisaje. ¡Que tonta había sido al ir a aquel lugar! De seguro él lo interpretaría como si ella buscaba algún bien por lo del divorcio o algo así. En realidad estaba asombrada de que aun le hablara y más de manera tan gentil y amable hasta preguntando por su familia. Tuvo que volver en sí o sus tíos le harían preguntas a las que ella no querría dar respuesta. El lugar era bastante mimado por la naturaleza y donde viera era hermoso.

Cuando iban de regreso al auto, puesto que el lugar era bastante grande para recorrerlo a pie se volvieron a encontrar con Darcy. Lizzy que iba delante fue quien lo encontró primero y todavía de buen humor. Para responder con la misma cortesía Lizzy comenzó a elogiar el lugar, pero se detuvo al pensar que sería mal interpretada. En lo que aparecían sus tíos él le pidió que se los presentase. Lizzy no esperaba eso aunque se los presentó. Cierto que se sorprendió que fueran su familia, pero se quedó con ellos y entablo conversación con su tío. "Al menos, se dijo Lizzy, verá que tengo parientes de los que no es necesario avergonzarse".

Lizzy iba junto a su tía e iba atenta a lo que hablaban los caballeros y oyó incluso cuando Darcy invitó a su tío a pescar. "¿Por qué habrá cambiado tanto?" se preguntaba Lizzy "no puede ser por lo que le dije en Hertford. No puede ser por mi, es imposible que aún me ame". Al reanudar el regreso a la casa, tras un descenso a la orilla del arrollo para ver cierta planta acuática, la Sra. Gardiner efectúo un cambio. Ella iba de brazo con Lizzy, pero cansada por el paseo decidió ir del brazo de su esposo. Darcy y Lizzy caminaban ahora lado a lado por el sendero, sumidos en silencio. Ella decidió hablar primero.

- Su ama de llaves nos había comunicado que no vendrías hasta mañana, y aun antes de venir nos habíamos enterado que no vendrías pronto -

- Es cierto, pero tengo unos asuntos con mi administrador que requieren mi presencia - admitió él. – Mañana llegaran unos amigos y entre ellos de seguro algunos la querrán ver, me refiero a Bingley y su hermana – Lizzy recordó la última vez que lo mencionaron y por el silencio de Darcy supuso que él también pensaba lo mismo. – También hay alguien más que quiere verte, desea conocerte – dijo poco después. - ¿Sería mucho pedir si te presento a mi hermana? – Lizzy estaba sorprendida y dedujo que el deseo de conocerla de esta era a causa del hermano

- No hay ningún problema…

Pronto dejaron atrás a los demás y al llegar al carro, Darcy la invitó a entrar, pero ella se negó diciendo que no estaba cansada. Duraron unos minutos allí parados sin decirse nada, lo que fue muy tonto. Al rato ella recordó que había estado viajando y comenzó a hablar de los lugares que había visitado y cuando sus tíos llegaron él los invitó a tomar algo, pero sus tíos se rehusaron, pues tenían otros compromisos con unos amigos en el pueblo. Al marcharse sus tíos comenzaron las observaciones sobre Darcy.

Su tía admitió que tenia algo de orgullo, pero que le sentaba bien y otros halagos favorables. - No entiendo por te lo encontrabas tan desagradable – le dijo su tía. Y Lizzy le contó que su opinión había cambiado cuando lo había visto en Kent y que nunca había sido tan amable como aquel día. Cuando llegaron al punto sobre su actitud con Wickham, Lizzy se vio obligada a aclarar las cosas con la mayor delicadeza posible. El tema cesó al regresar al pueblo y su tía comenzar a recordar su estancia allí. Salieron aquella tarde ni bien almorzaron, pero Lizzy le prestó poca atención a los demás. Lo único en que pensaba era en Darcy.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

Espero que les guste. ¡Reviews!

* * *

Lizzy había calculado que Darcy le presentaría a su hermana el día después que llegaran a Pemberly, pero se equivocó medio a medio, pues la visitaron el mismo día en que llegaron. Sus tíos y ella estaba en el hotel cambiándose para ir a comer con unas nuevas amistades cuando un lujoso auto pasó por la ventana. Lizzy les explicó a sus tíos que eran Darcy y su hermana y ellos comenzaron a sospechar cosas, pues la actitud de aquel el día anterior más esto solo podía ser si él estuviera interesado en ella.

Lizzy estaba inquieta y cuando entró Darcy y su hermana Lizzy se dio cuenta de que aquella también lo estaba. Georgiana era más alta que ella y aunque no era tan bonita como su hermano, era agradable. Apenas se habían presentado cuando Georgiana Darcy le dio sendo abrazo a Lizzy.

- Mi hermano es un tonto y no me había dicho nada – murmuró. Lizzy miró de reojo a Darcy quien estaba sonriente.

- Vaya, suele ser así a veces – dijo en tono de broma Lizzy.

- Por cierto Bingley esta en camino – afirmó Darcy y ni bien dicho otro auto apareció por la ventana y poco después Charles entraba a la habitación.

Sus tíos estaban en verdad contentos de conocer al personaje y todo rencor que Lizzy había sentido por aquel se había esfumado ya. A ella le parecía que extrañaba a Jane incluso y al decirle que hacía mucho que no le veía él respondió "cerca de ocho meses, desde el 26 de noviembre en la fiesta de Netherfield". Vaya memoria. Bingley le preguntó poco después si sus hermanas estaban en Longbourn y Lizzy supuso que preguntaba en Jane en particular.

Darcy estaba tan diferente de cómo siempre se había comportado. Tan agradable, tratando de agradar ya cuando sus esfuerzos no tenían tanta importancia. Al marcharse media hora después Darcy y su hermana invitaron a todos a comer a su casa. Lizzy se hizo la desentendida y su tía acepto por todos. Aquella noche los pensamientos de Lizzy estaban en Pemberly y en cualquier cuarto que estuviese Darcy, tratando de concretar qué era lo que sentía por él. No era odio, no, lo había dejado de odiar hacía mucho. Lo respetaba por lo que era y aquel respeto se había convertido en aprecio y en gratitud, gratitud por haberle amado y seguir amándola tan profundamente como para olvidar todo lo que ella le había hecho. Le llevó dos horas comprender que estaba comenzando a enamorarse del hombre del que se había divorciado.

Era cerca de la una de la madrugada cuando un mensaje le llegó al celular que decía: "No puedo dormir y quiero verte, Darcy". Lizzy cerró los ojos y le respondió "¿Dónde nos vemos?". Poco después y ya vestida, Lizzy salió sigilosamente del cuarto y del hotel para encontrarse afuera con Darcy.

- Lamento despertarte – Dijo él mientras le saludaba con una beso en la mejilla.

- No hay ningún problema, estaba despierta – dijo ella extrañamente complacida de verlo – ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Vamos a dar una vuelta – le sugirió el. – Hay un lago cerca y la luna está llena.

El viaje en el auto fue silencioso, pues ella no sabía que decir y al parecer él tampoco. La vista del lago era hermosa y tenía una pequeña playa que Lizzy recorrió descalza.

- Sería grandioso ir a una playa, está haciendo un buen tiempo – dijo Darcy.

- Sí, mi hermana Lidia está en una, fuera de eso nunca le he tenido envidia.

- Conozco una bastante bonita.

- ¿Me estas invitando? – preguntó Lizzy con picardía - Le contaste a tu hermana sobre… tu sabes, nuestra situación…

- Tu hermana también lo sabe – replicó él salpicándola de agua.

- Ella no tuvo remedio, estaba ahí. ¿Qué le has dicho?

- Es cosa de hermanos –

- ¿Ah sí? – Lizzy le salpicó agua a él también

- Si.

- La quieres mucho.

- Si. Tú también quieres mucho a Jane. No deberías tener favoritismo. - Lizzy le salpicó y siguieron en eso un rato.

Algo empapados volvieron al pueblo nuevamente en silencio. Cuando llegaron al hotel Darcy se desmontó para despedirla y le abrazó fuerte. El primer instinto de Lizzy fue tratar de separarse, pero eso duro solo milisegundos. El contacto con Darcy era relajante y estar así, pegada a él, le daba una sensación de bienestar desconocida. Darcy por su parte se sentía feliz. Sabía que no tenía chances pero no importaba, porque le amaba y que ella se dejase abrazar le parecía mucho más que bien. Pareció durar una eternidad. Ella bostezó sin querer.

- Que duermas bien – Fue la despedida de Darcy junto con un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de su boca. Y se fue.

Aquella noche Lizzy tuvo un sueño. Lo había tenido antes varias veces. Soñaba que iba rumbo al altar y cada vez que lo soñaba la cara del novio al levantarse el velo era diferente. La última había sido Wickham y esta vez estaba Darcy. Pero había algo diferente en el sueño. Las demás ocasiones aparecía un tormenta y ella despertaba sobresaltada. Ahora solo había paz…

Al día siguiente fueron a Pemberly a visita a Miss Darcy. Allí se encontraban también Caroline Bingley y la nana de Georgiana quien vivía con ella. Entre la señora, su tía y ciertas intervenciones de Lizzy fue que giró la conversación pues Georgiana era terriblemente tímida y solo hablaba de vez en cuando. Lizzy se preguntaba si deseaba o temía que Darcy apareciera, muy pronto lo supo al verle entrar. Él habló afablemente con todos y todos estaban pendientes de su interacción con Lizzy. Caroline hizo un desafortunado comentario acerca de la partida del regimiento en alusión a Wickham causando un breve lapsus en Lizzy, quien esta respondió con indiferencia, pero eso le dio el tiempo suficiente para ver a Darcy por unos segundos sonrojado y Georgiana pálida como papel.

Pocos minutos después la visita terminó y Lizzy y su tía se marcharon. Caroline comenzó a criticar a Lizzy y sabiendo como sabía que a Darcy le gustaba, no era la mejor manera de agradarle, pero ella no tenía tanto sentido común y lo que hizo fue enojarlo y sacarle lo que a nadie más apenaba que a ella, que él la consideraba la más bella de las mujeres.

¡Cómo cambiaba todo entre ellos cuando estaban acompañados! La noche anterior había sido mágica en la opinión de Lizzy. Era una pena que las cosas hubiesen ocurrido así y no de otro modo. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. O al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

El celular sonaba incesantemente despertando a Lizzy de su siesta. Era Darcy.

- Hola – sonó la voz detrás del auricular.

- Dormía – dijo Lizzy soltando un bostezo.

- Lo siento, eh… - un silencio – se que te molesta ir a mis reuniones sociales…

- ¿No estás de vacaciones?

- Sí, ¿Pero te recuerdas de estas personas que conociste en la primavera? Pues están cerca y quieren verme, digo, vernos, ya sabes… con eso de que eres mi esposa.

- Aja, pensé que habíamos quedado claro sobre los vuelos irregulares – se oyó un suspiro de alivio del otro lado.

- No es un vuelo, es una hora en automóvil. ¿Me acompañarás?

- Bueno.

- Estaré ahí en unos 10 minutos

- ¡Diez! – Lizzy no consiguió respuesta porque él ya le había colgado y se vistió tan pronto como pudo. Su tía le preguntó el por qué de tal agitación y muy penosamente ella le contesto que había olvidado un compromiso. En eso vio el auto fuera y con un beso al aire se despidió de ella. La Sra. Gardener sospechó lo suficiente sobre el afecto entre su sobrina y el joven, aunque sin acertar con respecto al tipo de unión que tenían.

Lizzy no se sentía muy cómoda sabiendo que volvería a ver a aquellas personas. Pero esta vez el viaje fue más ameno que las últimas veces en que estuvieron en un auto. Darcy iba haciendo chistes increíblemente graciosos. Llegaron y Lizzy ya no se sentía mal. La tarde la paso entre los brazos de Darcy o hablando con otras señoras pretendiendo ser una. La velada terminó temprano y Darcy le ofreció a Lizzy un recorrido en helicóptero que ella aceptó gustosa sólo para arrepentirse estando en el aire. Y para colmar el día, cenaron en un restaurante, que aunque no era de lujo, era muy ameno y exótico. Terminó llegando a medianoche al hotel después de un fuerte abrazo de despedida. Encontró un mensaje de su tía diciéndole que ellos también habían salido. Mientras cerraba sus ojos decidió que haber firmado esos papeles fue todo un error.

Lizzy se había sentido algo decepcionada de no haber recibido alguna llamada o carta Jane desde que estaba en Lambton, pues no tenía manera de entrar a leer su coreo electrónico y aquella mañana recibió dos cartas. Sus tíos salieron a pasear dejándola sola para que las leyera tranquila. Decidió leer la primera que había sido escrita hacía cinco días. Hablaba de nimiedades, pero la última parte fechada un día después decía:

"Desde que escribí lo anterior ha ocurrido algo muy grave. Todos estamos bien, tranquila, lo que ha sucedido es que Lidia se ha escapado con Wickham a Escocia. Madre está bastante desconsolada y papá lo soporta mejor. El Coronel Foster vendrá para informarnos. Debo volver con mamá, no la puedo dejar sola".

Lizzy abrió corriendo la otra carta y en ella Jane expresaba en que según las pesquisas del Coronel Foster era posible que Lidia y Wickham estuviesen en Londres y no en Escocia, Jane decía que se alegraba que no hubiese presenciado aquellas escenas pero que no querría que fuera a casa. Más abajo decía que fuera porque su padre se había marchado a Londres a buscarles y necesitaría ayuda de su tío y que fuera urgente.

Lizzy se incorporó de inmediato para ir a buscar a su tío, pero en la puerta se encontró con Darcy y al verle tan pálida y tan agitada hicieron que él se detuviera.

- Ahora no puedo hablar contigo, tengo que encontrar a mi tío, no puedo detenerme.

- Dios, ¿De qué se trata? – Y reprimiendo el tono jovial exclamó mas grave - no es por entretenerte, pero déjame ir por él o enviar a alguien porque te ves mal y no creo que debas ir. - Lizzy aceptó la oferta de enviar a alguien pues las rodillas le temblaban y tan pronto envió a un mensajero a buscarlo se sentó. Darcy consideró que no era razonable dejarla sola así como estaba - ¿Quieres algo? Agua, vino… ¿Lizzy qué pasa? – él parecía preocupado por ella.

- No gracias, estoy bien, es solo que estoy desconsolada por una noticia que recibí de casa… - y se echó a llorar unos minutos mientras que él la consolaba y no atinó a decir mas que un "lo siento" – Recibí una carta de Jane diciéndome que Lidia se ha fugado con Wickham… se ha entregado a él y tu conoces el resto… ¡Es tan tonta! – Darcy estaba mudo de estupor – yo pude haberlo evitado si hubiese dicho lo que sé de él, es mi culpa

- No es tu culpa – dijo Darcy - ¿Estás segura de que se han ido juntos?

- Si, se escaparon el sábado a medianoche…

El silencio de Darcy le llevó a pensar en todo lo que habían hecho el día anterior y cómo esta nueva tragedia los distanciaba. No lo culpaba si decidiese dejarla ahora antes de verse involucrado con Wickham. Luego de un rato de silencio incomodo y desesperante, él se despidió de ella deseándole buena suerte y que lamentaba que no pudieran cenar con ellos. Poco después llegaron sus tíos. Cancelaron todos sus compromisos y partieron presurosamente a Londres, Lizzy, por primera vez, deseando tanto estar con Darcy.

* * *

¡Reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

^.^ Este chap es visto desde el punto de vista de Darcy. ¡Enjoy!

* * *

Darcy, en lo que Lizzy lloraba su desesperación decidió que, a pesar de odiarle con toda el alma, hallaría a Wickham y le haría entrar en razón, después de todo era en parte culpa de él haberle permitido a Wickham andar por ahí haciendo de las suyas. Tan pronto dejó a Lizzy se dirigió a su casa llamando a su hermana aparte le contó:

- Se me ha presentado una urgencia.

- ¿Ahora? Pero Lizzy y sus tíos…

- A ellos se les ha presentado una urgencia también y se marcharan hoy mismo.

- ¿Acaso su urgencia es la misma que la tuya? – preguntó con suspicacia su hermana.

- Si, lo es en cierto modo, quiero ayudarla.

- Entonces ve pero espera hasta mañana, yo inventaré una excusa y así nadie sospechará que tu salida tiene que ver con la de Lizzy.

- Gracias Georgi - y con un beso en la frente se despidió.

- Pero no vuelvas a ocultarme que te has casado y divorciado sin yo conocer a tu novia siquiera – le bromeó mientras él se marchaba presuroso

Aquella noche Darcy apenas si le prestó atención a sus invitados y solo se recostó en la cama porque no podía permanecer dando vueltas en la casa o preocuparía a todos. Al día siguiente se levantó temprano y salió a paso rápido de la casa, aunque quería correr como el viento necesitaba aclarar y mantener la mente fría si quería lograr algo concreto. Sabía donde debía buscar. En aquel momento Darcy no lo veía así pero estaba dando un gran salto al vacío por el amor que sentía por Elizabeth Bennet. La amaba sin importarle el dinero, su familia o los que se tendrían que relacionar a ella. Ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que ella no lo amara tanto como él a ella.

Él se preguntaba cómo ella se le había metido tan adentro de su alma y hallado un lugar ahí. A pesar de haber firmado los papeles del divorcio fue más bien para complacerla, pero no podía sacarla de sus pensamientos, de su corazón sería morir. Tal eran sus sentimientos que se hallaba camino al centro de Londres en busca de los seres más detestables del mundo.

Tardó unos días en encontrar el paradero de la ex aya de su hermana, aquella que había permitido la entrada de Wickham a la vida de la frágil Georgiana. Pero por fin dio con su paradero. Estaba ahí frente a la casa convertida en pensión. Respiró profundo y salió del auto. Estaba más preocupado por lo que le podría pasara a su auto que enfrentarse a aquella mujer, pues estaban en una zona algo peligrosa. La Sra. Younge se sorprendió al ir a abrir la puerta y encontrara nada menos que a Darcy. Su primer impulso: cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Pero al rato tuvo que volver a abrirle porque él no paraba de tocar el timbre.

- ¿Qué quiere? – dijo en un tono rudo.

- Quiero saber el paradero de Wickham – dijo Darcy en un tono neutro – y seguramente usted tiene la información que quiero.

- No lo he visto – dijo ella en el mismo tono rudo e iba a volver a tirarle la puerta pero él lo impidió.

- Se que él no tiene a donde ir aquí en Londres y fuera de usted no creo que tenga nadie que le pueda ayudar – la mujer le miro arqueando una ceja.

- ¡Largo de aquí! – y con un tirón fuerte cerró la puerta.

Darcy siguió insistiendo con el timbre, pero lo único que consiguió fue una amenaza de llamar a la policía por acoso. A pesar de no haber conseguido lo que quería tenía la certeza de que ella sabía. Solo tendría que ofrecerle un buen precio.

Luego de dos días de insistencia logró sacarle a la mujer la valiosa información. A prisa se dirigió al lugar que le había dicho. Era un motel de mala pinta e iba a entrar cuando sus ojos se posaron en un bar en la esquina y dentro la figura tan odiada. Entró al bar y poniendo su mano cual águila agarra a su presa entre sus garras, le dijo al muy desentendido Wickham:

- Te he estado buscando – Wickham le miró dejando su botella, pues había estado bebiendo y apostando a un partido de futbol que estaba en la tele con su compañero de bebidas.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y tú aquí? No te debo nada… - pero al Darcy apretar más el hombro dijo – está bien, está bien… pero me prestas para pagar – a lo cual Darcy respondió con un bufido y una mirada asesina, aunque igual le pagó la deuda y se lo llevó fuera.

Una vez allí le dijo un buen trompón aunque no lo suficiente como para romperle la nariz.

- ¿Qué rayos? – preguntó Wickham despertando de la borrachera

- Dime, ¿Dónde está Lidia? Y ¿Cómo rayos terminaste escapándote con ella?

Darcy consiguió toda la información que quiso. Según la historia de Wickham, estaba muy desesperado por las deudas y la carencia de dinero, y como ella estaba tan enamorada de él, pensó que era su mejor chance. Pero una cosa era segura y era que él no tenía planes de boda. Darcy exigió verla, pero según Wickham ella estaba en una fiesta y llegaría tarde y le dijo a Darcy que volviera al día siguiente, puesto que no estaría sobria tampoco. – No huiré, no tengo adonde ni con qué – exclamó Wickham y antes de que Darcy se marchara le pidió algo más de dinero para una bebida haciendo que Darcy se enojara y le dejara hablando solo.

Aquella noche Darcy tuvo que contenerse para no llamar a Lizzy, aunque en su mente la seguía viendo tan abatida que se sentía mal por no hacerlo. Pero era necesario verificar los hechos y atar los cabos antes de decir algo. Al día siguiente él se reunió con Lidia y en vano trató de hacerla entrar en razón sobre su situación actual, para que volviese con su familia, pero ella se negaba rotundamente a alejarse de Wickham.

- Lo amo – le dijo – no necesito nada ni nadie más.

Luego de sus intentos frustrados de convencerla a Darcy no le quedó más que tratar de hacer que se casaran por lo menos. Wickham era reacio a hacerlo, pues consideraba que todavía podría encontrar a alguien con más dinero. Darcy tuvo que reunirse con ellos varias veces más, con Wickham para llegar a un punto razonable económicamente y con Lidia que luego le confesó que estaba embarazada.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Darcy

- Bueno eso creo, – dijo Lidia con un tono de duda, pero aun sin dar muestras de vergüenza – es que yo siempre he sido muy puntual en eso y no me ha llegado – su tono era comentar las noticias del clima. Darcy suspiró, sólo por Lizzy soportaba a ese par de desvergonzados.

- Espera aquí y no te vayas – y salió a una farmacia cercana, compró una de esas pruebas para embarazos y volvió y se la dio a Lidia. Esperaba que no resultase positiva, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Salió y al toparse con Wickham le pegó un trompón.

- ¿Y eso? – replicó luego de encontrar un equilibrio y verificar que poseía su perfecta dentadura intacta.

- Eres un patán

- Dime algo que no sepa – exclamó Wickham. Darcy prosiguió con los arreglos para convencerlo de que se casara, sin mencionar el embarazo, de eso que se encargara Lidia.

Por fin todo se aclaró y Darcy decidió visitar al Sr. Gardiner para hacerle saber todo. Lamentablemente no se encontraba y todavía el Sr. Bennet se hallaba en la ciudad. Mejor volvería otro día. Así que esperó, y aunque las ganas de llamar a Lizzy le torturaban, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso porque debía atender sus propios negocios. Volvió el sábado y un muy sorprendido Gardiner le recibió. Le contó sobre cómo había encontrado a Wickham y los arreglos que había hecho con él. El Sr. Gardiner no estaba muy feliz de que Darcy asumiera todo los cargos económicos, pero por más que batalló no le quedo más que ceder. Todo quedó resuelto para el lunes.

Resuelto esto Darcy decidió regresar a Pemberly donde sus amigos le esperaban, aunque había prometido volver para la boda. ¡Las vueltas que daba el mundo! Él que siempre había detestado a Wickham iba a hora a ser su padrino, definitivamente era un mundo de locos. Regresó puntual para la boda. Comió con los Gardiner al día siguiente, cosa que disfrutó bastante puesto que eran personas muy agradables, aunque la Sra. Gardiner intuida demasiado y por unos minutos Darcy estuvo a punto de revelar el secreto de que eran parientes. Pero no podía, estaba a punto de divorciarse de Lizzy (por cierto ¿Dónde estaban los papeles esos?) y si ella no se lo había contado, él no tenía el derecho a hacerlo. Salió de la capital con un solo pensamiento: volver a ver a Elizabeth Bennet una vez más.

* * *

¿Y qué les parece? Dejen REVIEWS ^^


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Los personajes no me pertenecen!  
**

Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo ^^

* * *

Al fin Lizzy llegó a su casa y corrió para encontrarse con Jane. Ambas se abrazaron y lloraron un buen rato. Lizzy se sentía culpable por no haber estado allí con Jane y haberla dejado sola soportando a su madre. Luego junto a sus tíos le preguntaron por su padre y los fugitivos.

- Papá está en la capital desde el martes y solo ha llamado para avisar que llegó – les comunicó Jane – todavía no sabemos nada sobre el paradero de Lidia, pero estoy segura de que esto se resolverá para bien.

Poco después los recién llegados subieron a ver a la Sra. Bennet, quien conmocionada no salía de su habitación. Tan pronto entraron comenzó a lamentarse sobre la situación, que su pobre Lidia no había sido vigilada y más verborrea que pacientemente los señores Gardiner negaron o asintieron. Llegó la hora de comer y aunque sus tíos no consideraban que la Sra. Bennet estaba tan mal para quedarse en cama todo el día, era mejor mantenerla ahí que en el resto de la casa. A la mesa se les unió Kitty, fresca como lechuga.

- Jane dime, ¿Le han contado a Mary? – preguntó Lizzy en voz baja. Mary estaba desde enero estudiando fuera y apenas si llamaba a la casa

- Si, le envié una carta también y ella llamó. Ya sabes cómo es ella, dijo que no le sorprendía en absoluto las locuras de Lidia, que no podía dejar sus estudios y que a pesar de que se comentara mucho este suceso desgraciado, debíamos hacerle frente y mantenernos unidas –

- Supongo que también le afectó – dijo Lizzy. Lidia y Mary nunca se habían llevado bien y que por lo menos llamara le decía a Lizzy que al menos Mary si le tenía cariño a la familia, de Lidia no lo esperaba.

Aquella tarde Lizzy pudo estar a solas con Jane y después de lamentarse por el suceso Lizzy quiso saber más del asunto:

- Dime algo que no haya oído, ¿Qué dijo el Coronel Foster de la huida? – le preguntó a su hermana.

- Pues el sospechaba que estaban enamorados, al menos Lidia, pero no era nada de qué preocuparse.

- ¿Y Denny?

- Negó saber algo

- Supongo que antes de que hablaran con el coronel pensaron que se habían casado.

- ¡Claro! Como pensar otra cosa… luego Kitty confesó que hacia un par de semana atrás Lidia había enviado un email donde decía que se amaban.

- ¿Todo comenzó antes de partir el regimiento?

- No

- ¿Y cuál es la opinión de Wickham?

- Pues mal, es un tonto y derrochador, además dicen que ha dejado deudas en Meryton. Espero que sea falso.

- Es una pena que no hayamos dicho nada sobre su verdadero carácter – dijo Lizzy molesta.

- Lo que hicimos fue lo correcto. No creo que haberlo desacreditado mientras todos le tenían en alto no era lo más adecuado.

- Eres tan buena… - Lizzy abrazó a su hermana – ¿Viste la carta que dejo Lidia?

- Si, el coronel Foster la trajo para que la viéramos.

Luego de leer las locuras de Lidia y saber que la noticia se había regado y todos lo sabían sobre los planes de su padre para dar con Lidia y como le había hecho para atender todo (gracias a Dios estaba de vacaciones), Lizzy se retiró para meditar la situación. A pesar de seguir pensando en la desgracia familiar, Lizzy no pudo evitar pensar en Darcy y en lo lejos que ahora se encontraba, deseaba tanto sentirle a su lado… Ella se sobresaltó. ¿Cómo pedirle que se quedara a su lado cuando le había pedido con tanto fervor el divorcio? Y más ahora que Lidia había decidido mezclarse con Wickham. "Me alegro haberle pedido el divorcio" se dijo Lizzy para tratar de mitigar el dolor mientras lloraba en silencio.

Al día siguiente esperaban alguna llamada, carta o correo electrónico de su padre con noticias, pero al no llegar, el Sr. Gardiner partió a Londres en auxilio de su cuñado. Su tía se quedo con ellas para ayudarlas, aunque también les visitaba frecuentemente su tía Philips, quien cada vez que iba las dejaba más nerviosas, pues al parecer todo Meryton estaba en contra de Wickham y según los rumores había dejado deudas en la mayoría de los negocios. El Sr. Gardiner llamó el domingo informándoles que se había unido al Sr. Bennet en la búsqueda de Lidia, y que si sabían (dirigido a Lizzy) si Wickham tenía parientes. Lamentablemente los únicos parientes que Lizzy le conocía estaban muertos.

Antes de volver a saber de su tío llegó para el Sr. Bennet una carta de Collins, y como Jane tenía permiso de abrir su correspondencia, le dieron un vistazo. Como esperaban era un discurso sobre lo inmoral del asunto etc. Las horas pasaban lentas y los días interminables, pero al fin recibieron noticias de su tío, aunque nada bueno, pues habían descubierto una enorme deuda de Wickham debido a juegos y su padre regresaba a casa el sábado. La noticia no alegró tanto a la Sra. Bennet quien esperaba que su marido tuviera un tiroteo con Wickham (-¡Por Dios madre! ¡Qué cosas dices! – exclamó Jane al oírla).

El sábado regresó su padre y su tía se marchó con los niños. Lizzy sabía que ésta sospechaba que entre ella y Darcy ocurría algo y se alegró que no pasara de meras sospechas. Quería mucho a su tía, pero estos no eran los mejores tiempos para confesar un secreto de tal magnitud. Su padre había regresado con su habitual compostura de filósofo, lamentándose de no haberle hecho caso a Lizzy antes en relación a la advertencia de la conducta de Lidia. Lizzy trató de consolarle, pero él estaba firme ante algo: ya se iban a terminar las vagabunderías de Kitty y ella tendría que buscarse un trabajo serio y estudiar algo con el dinero que ganase. Ella lloró tanto que al final él prometió ayudarle un poco si sacaba buenas notas.

Dos días después de la llegada de su padre, mientras Lizzy y Jane regresaban de trotar por la manzana, les salió al encuentro una de las empleadas.

- Discúlpenme señoritas, pero me preguntaba si ya se resolvió el asunto de Lidia.

- ¿Por qué preguntas? – le cuestionó Lizzy.

- Pues, ¿No saben que llegó un mensajero con correspondencia para el señor de parte del Sr. Gardiner? – Lizzy y se miraron y corrieron a buscar a su padre. Lizzy, más acostumbrada a correr, llegó primero a donde su padre, que paseaba por el jardín.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué dice la carta?

- ¿Es bueno o malo? – preguntó Jane jadeante.

- Pues no sé, – dijo su padre sentándose en un banco – pueden leerla si quieren. - Lizzy tomó la carta – En voz alta – le sugirió su padre.

En resumen la carta decía que su tío había podido dar con el paradero de Lidia al poco tiempo de marcharse el Sr. Bennet, que todo había quedado resuelto para que se casaran y que las deudas de Wickham iban a ser saldadas, por lo que solo necesitaban que el Sr. Bennet le diera permiso a Lidia para poder casarse, por ser menor de edad. Al poco tiempo El Sr. Bennet ayudado por sus hijas envió la autorización. Le asombraba que los gastos de la boda fueran tan escasos y de seguro su cuñado había metido su mano por la tonta de su hija y sabrá Dios cuanto había dado para saldar las deudas de Wickham.

En eso Lizzy y Jane debatían sobre el tipo de felicidad que podrían tener esos dos juntos y la terrible deuda que su tío debió saldar.

- De seguro les irá bien – decía Jane. – Yo confío de que él al menos debe sentir algo por ella.

- Yo no lo creo así, dadas las circunstancias los veo divorciados en menos de 5 años.

- ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso Lizzy!? – exclamó Jane algo escandalizada – No todos se rinden sin luchar – la indirecta no se le pasó a Lizzy, pero no respondió. Después de todo Jane tenía razón, ella nunca había intentado que su relación con Darcy funcionara.

- Sabes, mamá no se ha enterado aún – dijo Lizzy para romper la tensión surgida por el comentario de Jane.

- Cierto, lo siento – se disculpó – no sé de donde me salió.

- No importa, tienes toda la razón; busquemos la carta y vayamos a contarle a mamá que su querida ya apareció.

Como esperaban la reacción de su madre fue inmoderada y muy inapropiada. Hablaba de fiesta y vestidos costosos, sin escuchar a sus hijas. Luego se fue a Meryton a esparcir las buenas nuevas. La noticia se esparció con relativa prontitud por el vecindario. La Sra. Bennet quien no había salido de su habitación en 15 días se sentó triunfal en la mesa hablando de las posibles viviendas para su hija, sin saber cuánto ésta podía pagar. A este punto el Sr. Bennet declaró que no daría ni medio chelín para la boda de Lidia y mucho menos dejarla venir a la casa, cosa que generó una larga disputa en la casa.

En los días siguientes la disputa continuaba, sumándose a eso el hecho de que Lidia y Wickham partirían al norte del país, pues que él había conseguido ayuda para entrar al ejército regular. La Sra. Bennet se sentía muy mal porque siempre quiso que su hija viviera cerca, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Aunque al menos podría verla antes de que partiera, pues entre ella y sus hijas habían logrado que el Sr. Bennet recibiera a Lidia en casa luego de que se casara. En todo ese tiempo Lizzy sólo podía pensar en Darcy. El hecho de que Wickham entrara a la familia le sería muy molesto y a pesar de tratar de mentirse al final cayó en la triste realidad: lo amaba, pero ya era muy tarde, lo había perdido para siempre.

* * *

¿Y? ¡REVIEWS! Gracias por el apoyo recibido y prometo que los siguientes capítulos habra más variedad.


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Les tengo una sorpresa... :P

* * *

Y el día de la boda llegó. Lizzy no estaba segura de porque no habían ido a la boda, pero supuso que era algún plan maligno para hacer enojar a su madre, o simplemente el hecho de que cuando todos ya estaban listos para partir Kitty se cayó por las escaleras al pisar su vestido y tuvieron que ir a emergencias a que le dieran algunos puntos y al volver a casa se les reventó un neumático.

Así que ahora esperaban ansiosos la llegada de la pareja a la hora de comer. Puntualmente llegó el coche que los trajo desde Londres y oyeron la voz de Lidia desde el vestíbulo. La Sra. Bennet no podía estar más radiante. Lidia entró y corrió a abrazar a su madre y luego ésta recibió afectuosamente a Wickham. El Sr. Bennet no estaba tan feliz, por lo que la pareja apenas le saludaron. Lizzy estaba disgustada y Jane espantada. Lidia era Lidia y nada había cambiado.

Se sentaron en el recibidor y cuál de los dos hablaba más rápido y sin parar. Parecía que nada enturbiaba sus recuerdos. Los modales de Wickham seguían siendo los mismos, y si su relación y boda con Lidia hubiesen sido como manda, sus reclamos de ser tratado como de la familia por parte de sus cuñadas hubiesen sido más tolerados. Al comentar Lidia con todo el descaro que si las personas de por ahí sabían si ella estaba casada, porque le había mostrado su mano con el anillo por la ventana del auto a uno de los vecinos, Lizzy no pudo soportarlo más y abandonó la estancia y no se unió a ellos hasta que fue hora de comer.

Ellos se quedarían 10 días en casa antes de partir al norte y como pudo observar Lizzy la fuga se debió más al amor ciego que tenía Lidia por Wickham que por aquel. Le sorprendía de que ellos se hubiesen casado, pero supuso que la mala situación económica de él le aconsejaba la unión. Una tarde mientras veían la televisión Lidia abordó a Lizzy

- No te he contado todavía los detalles de mi boda – le dijo - ¿No te interesa saber cómo fue?

- No – dijo tajantemente Lizzy – y no creo que deberías hablar de eso.

- Eres tan rara, aunque no tanto como Mary, mira que ni vino a despedirse de mí. Pero como te iba diciendo, nos casamos en St. Clement… (Lizzy estaba prestándole más atención al noticiero vespertino)… mis tíos se portaron horrible conmigo, ¡No puse un pie fuera de la casa en los días que estuve ahí! – Lizzy sonrió burlonamente. – Debíamos estar allá a las 11, pero cuando íbamos saliendo llego el tal Sr. Stone, y ya sabes que cuando llega dura tanto en irse, por suerte tío solo duró unos 10 minutos con él, pero cuando íbamos en el auto pensé que por qué me preocupaba tanto, ya que si tío no podía ir, el Sr. Darcy lo sustituiría…

- ¿Darcy? – Lizzy se quedó viendo a Lidia perpleja.

- Si, tenía que acompañar a Wickham… ¡Ay no! No debí haberlo dicho, se lo prometí a ambos.

- Si es un secreto, no digas más – dijo Jane al otro extremo tratando de seguir el noticiero.

- Cierto – dijo Lizzy resistiendo la tentación de preguntar qué hacía Darcy en aquel lugar.

- ¡Gracias! Si me preguntaran lo diría todo – dijo Lidia. Lizzy iba camino a dejar la habitación cuando oyó las última palabras de Lidia. Fuero un susurro más bien, como hablando con ella misma. Lamentablemente, Lidia nunca había aprendido a hablar lo suficientemente bajo. – Qué bueno que no dije los del embarazo – y al ver que sus hermanas la veían fijamente se levantó y salió apresurada del lugar.

Jane estaba pálida, como clavada en el suelo antes de que se recobrara del todo y comprendiera la situación. Lizzy se tuvo que sentar. Eso le daba un nuevo giro a la boda y el hecho de que se casaran y no hubiesen seguido cada quien su camino.

- ¡Oh Dios! – exclamó Jane

- Lo sé – dijo Lizzy –

- Hay que decírselo…

- ¡No! – Lizzy se paró. – No, si papá se entera los mata Jane… mejor que se enteren por la misma Lidia.

- Lizzy…

- Lo sé, nuestra hermana es un número más de las estadísticas – Jane puso cara de seria pero Lizzy se fue a su habitación.

¿Qué tenía que ver Darcy en todo aquello? Ella no podía vivir en la ignorancia de aquel hecho, debía informarse. En un impulso tomó el celular y marcó el número, pero llamarlo sería muy imprudente. Por su mente cruzaban muchas ideas, algunas le parecían improbables, aunque eran sus favoritas porque enaltecían la figura de Darcy. Tomó una hoja y le escribió a su tía "¿Por qué no tiene un email?" se dijo. "Con facilidad comprenderás que mi curiosidad requiere saber cómo una persona desligada (un borrón), un extraño a la familia estaba en aquel lugar. Te suplico que me lo hagas saber al instante, al menos que por muy poderosas razones deba permanecer en secreto…" aunque ya enviada, Lizzy pensó que si su tía no le respondía ella se lo sacaría a Lidia. Le alegraba que Jane fuese muy discreta con eso de los secretos y no preguntase nada, aunque el hecho de que iban a ser tías la tenía más estupefacta. ¿Sabría Lidia que Lizzy estaba casada?

Lizzy tuvo la satisfacción de recibir una respuesta muy pronto y tan pronto recibió la carta corrió al fondo del patio donde era menos probable que la molestaran. La carta era larga, por lo que su tía de seguro le contaba el secreto, y junto a ella una buena caja de galletas. Y comenzó a leer. La carta comentaba todo lo que había hecho Darcy tras la salida de ellos del condado de Derby, como había buscado a Wickham, encontrado y haberlo convencido de casarse. Que en realidad era él quien había resuelto y pagado todo para que Wickham y Lidia ahora estuviesen juntos. El último párrafo decía: "No te enojes Lizzy, pero aprovecho la ocasión para decirte lo mucho que me agrada. Ha sido tan agradable con nosotros como cuando estábamos en Derby; todo en él es grato, aunque le falta algo de buen humor. Ha estado algo reservado y apenas si mencionó tu nombre, pero al parecer la reserva está de moda. Perdona por el comentario si he sido muy atrevida pero no me castigues al punto de excluirme de P. No estaré completamente feliz hasta darle la vuelta completa al parque. M Gardiner".

Lizzy no sabía si su estado de agitación se debía a la alegría o la pena. Alegría porque justo aquello que pensaba imposible era lo que había hecho Darcy y pena por temor a haber contraído una deuda de gratitud que no podía reponer. En el fondo ella se decía que lo había hecho por ella, porque le quería, pero eso debía ser improbable. ¿Cómo querer a alguien que le había hecho imposible los pocos momentos juntos? Aunque sentía orgullo de Darcy y por cómo había actuado. Él era un verdadero caballero.

Cuando se puso de pie para regresar a la casa, notó que alguien se aproximaba y era Wickham. Él la abordó preguntando por su viaje a Pemberly, que si había visto al ama de llaves, que si había visto a Darcy y volvió al viejo tema del puesto eclesiástico. Lizzy trató de no subir el tono de sus respuestas por atención a su hermana, pero el que él llegara a ese punto era excesivo. – Ahora somos "hermanos" – dijo ella - ¿Qué tal si olvidamos el pasado y comenzamos una nueva página en blanco? – Al decir esto ella le dio la manó. Él la estrechó afectuosamente pero no sabía que cara poner.

En eso se oyó un fuerte grito en la casa, proveniente de su madre dedujo Lizzy, y como estaban en la entrada ambos corrieron dentro a ver qué fue lo que pasó. Encontraron a su madre en estado de conmoción murmurando que sería abuela, que era muy joven para hacerlo y cosas así. Lizzy vio a su padre lívido y Lidia en el medio de la sala.

- Lidia le contó a mamá – susurró Jane al oído de Lizzy.

- ¡Maldito bastardo! – exclamó el Sr. Bennet al ver a Wickham, quien palideció – ¡Te mataré! – y dicho esto el Sr. Bennet salió de la habitación. La Sra. Bennet quien hasta ahora solo estaba lamentándose apoyada en un diván se calló y llamó a su marido.

- ¿Be-Bennet? – silencio. Unos pasos volvían a la habitación. El Sr. Bennet cargaba una escopeta con algo que no pudieron distinguir si eran salvas o balas de verdad - ¡Querido no vayas a matar a Lidia!

- No, solo mataré a este mal nacido – Wickham salió corriendo por la puerta que había llegado seguido por Lidia y tras ellos el Sr. Bennet enfurecido como energúmeno. La Sra. Bennet no se movió del espanto y Lizzy vio como Kitty grababa todo.

- ¿Qué? – le dijo al ver la expresión de sus hermanas – Lidia ya me lo había dicho y la tenía lista para esto. Mary me pagará una fortuna por el video… - decía mientras grababa desde la seguridad del segundo piso como el Sr. Bennet disparaba por todo el patio contra Wickham.

Los últimos días que le quedaban a la pareja en la ciudad lo pasaron, entre un motel y el hospital, donde le extrajeron las salvas del trasero de Wickham. Ahora sí que el Sr. Bennet no quería saber de ellos. La despedida, donde la que mas lloró fue la Sra. Bennet, fue corta. No vería a su hija por un buen tiempo, porque el Sr. Bennet aseguró que de ningún modo viajaría hasta Newcastle. Como Mary se había llevado la van y no había otro vehículo, la señora Bennet se tendría que conformar con recibir cartas o emails frecuentes de su hija. Duró profundamente triste durante unos días mientras la vida alrededor suyo seguía.

Habían comenzado las clases ya, así que Jane estaba de corrido en el Jardín de Infantes y Lizzy en la universidad donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Mary apenas si llamaba una vez al mes por cinco minutos y Kitty, con las nuevas reglas (ya que no solo le había vendido el video a Mary, sino que lo subió a Youtube y el Sr. Bennet la castigó hasta navidad), iba a clases y trabajaba, por lo que la Sra. Bennet se sentía muy sola. Pero sus penas quedaron pronto en el olvido al enterarse que Bingley volvía a Netherfield. Esto mortificaba a Jane porque cada vez que su madre lo mencionaba, algunas cien veces al día, la miraba y hasta algunas veces le picaba el ojo.

En cuanto pudo encontrarse a solas con Lizzy dijo:

- Sé que cuando hablaban de la noticia hoy, me has notado algo triste Lizzy, pero no creas que es por él. Es que sabía que sería observada y no pude evitarlo. Espero que venga solo, porque así lo veremos menos, no es que tenga miedo, pero me molestan los comentarios de los demás.

Lizzy no sabía si creerle. Había visto a Bingley en el verano y de no haberlo hecho hubiese creído que solo venía por negocios a la ciudad. A pesar de lo que dijo Jane y creía que eran sus sentimientos, Lizzy notaba a Jane cada vez más aturdida por el arribo de Bingley. Al aproximarse el día de la llegada, Jane le confesó a Lizzy que lamentaba que viniera porque no soportaba que hablaran de él constantemente y lo que su mamá, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, decía la hacían sufrir. – Seré feliz cuando se marche de Netherfield.

Bingley llegó. La Sra. Bennet se tenía que contentar con chismes de segunda mano, porque su marido se negó a visitarlo esta vez. Contaba los días para poderle invitarle sin parecer descortés. Pero al tercer día (sábado) ella lo vio llegar en su auto. Llamó a sus hijas para compartir su alegría, pero Jane permaneció sentada frente al computador, Lizzy se acercó a ver para complacer a su madre y vio que no andaba solo: Darcy le acompañaba.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Les gustó o no?

¡REVIEWS!


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

¡Ya estamos cerca del final, asi que disfruténlo!

* * *

- Mira mamá, viene otro señor con Bingley – apuntó Kitty.

- Algún amigo suyo, querida.

- ¡Fíjate! Se parece aquel señor con que solía andar… el alto y orgulloso.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Te refieres a Darcy? – la señora Bennet miró por la ventana – Y así es. Cualquier amigo de Bingley es bienvenido, pero preferiría que él no viniese.

Jane miró a Lizzy sorprendida. Poco sabía ella de lo que había pasado en Derby y hasta el momento lo único que sabía era que aquel era el hombre con el que se había casado y divorciado. Ambas estaban intranquilas, tanto por ellas como por la hermana, pero Lizzy decidió que no podía seguir en esa agonía. Debía ver cómo reaccionaba él.

Por fin los dos caballeros entraron a la sala. Jane se mostró formidable, sin señales de resentimiento o complacencia, Lizzy los saludó y no dijo nada más. Su madre como siempre dio muestras de poca cortesía al saludar cordialmente a Bingley y muy fríamente a Darcy. Lizzy se sintió mal, pues era a él que ella debía ahora todo lo que Lidia poseía. Darcy preguntó por el Sr. Y la Sra. Gardiner, cosa que extrañó a la Sra. Bennet, y no dijo más en toda la visita. Cuando Lizzy se atrevía a mirarlo parecía distante, miraba a Jane o solo al suelo. La estaba sacando de quicio. No deseaba hablar con nadie más, pero no se atrevía a hablar con él. Lo único que se le ocurrió preguntarle fue por su hermana

- Hace mucho que se marchó Sr. Bingley – dijo la Sra. Bennet mientras les servía té y él convino con ella – Empezaba a temer que no lo volveríamos a ver, esos rumores… Han pasado muchas cosas desde que se fue, Charlotte Lucas se casó y una de mis hijas también, Lidia, – él le dio la enhorabuena y Lizzy no se atrevió a mirar a Darcy para ver qué cara ponía – pero se han mudado tan lejos…

- ¿Van a estar mucho tiempo por acá? – interrumpió Lizzy a su madre, el tema la torturaba.

- Eso depende – dijo Charles – vine por unos asuntos de la compañía que me preocupaban.

- Nunca se puede confiar de los empleados – dijo la Sra. Bennet.

- ¡Mamá! – murmuró Jane.

- No se preocupe Sra. Bennet, no es por eso – dijo Charles con una sonrisa.

- Pues me alegro por usted – dijo ella.

- Tal vez me quede unas semanas más – dijo al final él y la Sra. Bennet le sonrió.

Lizzy se sentía muy frustrada por su reacción ante Darcy, pero estaba feliz por Jane, al parecer Bingley la seguía encontrando hermosa. Al principio apenas si hablo con ella pero luego estaban muy entretenidos hablando, aunque ella parecía menos locuaz. Al final de la visita cuando se marchaban los jóvenes la señora Bennet los invitó a cenar un día de estos, a lo que Bingley respondió afirmativamente algo turbado.

Lizzy salió al patio tan pronto se fueron los invitados para meditar la actitud tan necia de Darcy. Si él había venido por ella, dado que podría ser una posibilidad, ¿Por qué no le había hablado? En eso vio que Jane también estaba en el jardín

- Ahora que ha pasado el primer encuentro me siento tranquila, conozco mi fortaleza, su presencia no volverá a perturbarme. Me alegró que venga el martes, así se dará a entender que solo somos meros conocidos.

- Sí, claro – dijo Lizzy entre risas – Ten cuidado.

- ¿Me crees tan débil?

- Creo, que ahora más que nunca corres el riesgo de enamorarte – Jane se hizo la molesta por unos segundo antes de sonreír y marcharse.

- No puedo creer que me hayas seguido hasta acá, Charles – dijo Darcy cansado – eres una plaga.

- No vine por ti – dijo él sentándose en la mesita del café. – Además, mira quién habla de seguir – Darcy hizo una mueca y siguió con su computadora. Charles estaba entretenido con su capuchino extra largo y un muffin mientras leía distraído una revista. Darcy hablaba solo con el celular y no despegaba sus ojos de la pantalla excepto para darle un sorbo a un chocolate ya frío.

En eso Charles vio lo que en realidad perseguía. Jane seguía yendo los lunes a las 5 al café. Sonrió y se dirigió a Darcy, pero su compañero estaba muy ocupado así que se guardó el comentario y espero. Ella compró un dulce y un café, con el corazón palpitante Bingley deseo que no fuera para llevar y, como si lo que dijera habría de cumplirse, ella se fue a sentar en una mesa algo apartada. Él la llamó, pues ella no los había visto y la invitó a sentarse con ellos en vez de estar sola.

- Gracias por invitarme a tomar el café con ustedes – dijo Jane.

- No hay ningún inconveniente – dijo Charles - ¿Hace mucho que Lizzy dejó el café? – a esto Darcy miró a Jane por primera vez.

- Si, desde el verano – dijo ella.

- Oh… la chica nueva… – comenzó a decir Charles.

- Lo sé, da algo de miedo, pero uno se acostumbra (Darcy volvió a su trabajo), eso parece estar frío – dijo Jane al verle tomar el chocolate – le puedo pedir a la joven que te lo caliente – a lo que Darcy respondió con un sonido inentendible.

- Déjalo, – dijo Charles - cuando está así no hay nada que hacer – Jane sonrió.

- ¿Ya pudiste resolver lo de la compañía?

- Casi, en eso estoy.

- No pareces que estés trabajando - dijo ella en broma.

- Bueno… ¿Cómo te va con los niños?

- Muy bien, aunque como estamos empezando algunos todavía no se adaptan.

- Eso explica porque adornas tu cabello con arcilla – dijo Bingley lo suficientemente atrevido como para alzar su brazo y retirarle la arcilla del cabello. Jane que había estado comiendo se detuvo al verle acercar su brazo, contenido su respiración para luego reírse al ver la última ocurrencia de sus chiquillos.

- Hoy teníamos arcilla para jugar – dijo ella más calmada. Hablaron un poco más hasta que Jane terminó su postre. Él le dio su nuevo número de celular. "Sigo sin entender cómo se me perdió" le dijo él a ella mientras se despedían y ella se marchaba.

- La próxima vez pórtate algo más sociable – dijo Charles a Darcy, quien no había dicho ni pio.

- Lo siento Charles, pero creo que tu solo te defendías mejor – dijo cerrando la portátil frustrado – tendré que volver a Londres…

- ¡No!

- ¡Charles!

- No hasta mañana, por favor – le pidió Bingley mientras seguía a Darcy al auto.

- Yo no fui quien le prometió ir a la Sra. Bennet.

- Podrás ver a Lizzy – Apuntó Charles. Darcy se paró.

- Bien. Hasta mañana me quedo.

Martes en la noche. Ese día la Sra. Bennet había organizado una gran fiesta, los caballeros llegaron puntuales. Mientras, Charles habló con unas cuantas personas, pero más con Jane. Al él preguntarle que como le había ido con los niños aquella mañana. Lizzy, que estaba cerca de ella, se sorprendió de que Jane no le hubiese contado nada de que había visto a Charles, pero por otro lado estaba feliz de que estuviesen intimando. Se puso a buscar a Darcy y lo encontró en una esquina de la casa hablando por su celular. Esperó detrás de una de las paredes a que terminara su conversación. Ella sabía que él sabía que ella estaba ahí y tal vez eso hizo que el tiempo pasara tan lento.

Cuando por fin terminó Lizzy se acercó a él.

- ¡Hola! – le dijo

- ¡Hola! Disculpa que tardara tanto…

- Yo… - empezó a decir Lizzy.

- ¡Lizzy! – llamó la Sra. Bennet - ¡Ven acá por favor! Y ya la cena está servida, pasen al comedor. Lizzy miró a Darcy y se fue con su madre mientras él se dirigía al comedor con los demás invitados.

La Sra. Bennet no había ubicado a Bingley al lado de Jane como en ocasiones anteriores por precaución, pero él terminó sentándose a su lado. Lizzy no compartía la felicidad de su hermana, pues Darcy estaba sentado muy lejos de ella, al lado de su madre. Nada bueno de eso podía salir. Ambos apenas si se hablaban y cuando lo hacían parecían ceremoniosos y distantes. Después de la cena se reunieron a jugar cartas, póker y blackjack. Lizzy se vio atrapada en la mesa donde servían café y té, rodeada de jóvenes que reían, cuchicheaban y contaban chismes. En su experiencia, los hombres no se acercaban a los grupos de mujeres riendo.

Por un momento tuvo la suerte de hablar con él cuando fue a devolver su taza de té. Ella le preguntó por Georgiana, él le respondió y se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos. Fue un tiempo muy malgastado pero ninguno habló. Los juegos siguieron y estaban ahora en mesas separadas. Ella esperaba que al menos la viese, pero él estaba jugando póker y como iba ganando supuso que no despegaba los ojos de las cartas. Se fueron temprano, aunque a la Sra. Bennet le hubiese gustado que se fueran más tarde.

Cuando ya todos se fueron la Sra. Bennet se dirigió a sus hijas

- Bien niñas, ¿Qué dicen? Creo que hoy todo nos ha salido a pedir de boca, – suspiró feliz – la comida estuvo muy bien presentada y en su punto y Jane, hoy has estado hermosa. Estoy segura de que el joven Bingley quedó prendado de ti. – En general la Sra. Bennet estaba muy complacida y como la conducta de Bingley le confirmó aquella noche, pronto tendría otra hija casada.

- Ha sido una noche muy grata – dijo Jane ya en pijamas a Lizzy – los invitados eran todos personas muy amenas, creo que volverá a repetirse. – Lizzy solo sonrió mientras se tiraba en su cama – ¡No hagas eso! Me disgusta…

- Es mi cama.

- No, no te rías así de mí. Charles y yo solo somos buenos amigos. Yo creo que él nunca trató de conquistarme, simplemente nos llevamos muy bien

- Eres cruel – dijo Lizzy en tono lastimero – no me permites sonreír pero lo provocas a cada momento.

- ¡Qué difícil es conseguir que le crean a una! – Dijo Jane algo fastidiada - ¿Por qué todos pretenden persuadirme de que me gusta más de lo que expreso?

- Eso no te lo puedo responder, ambas queremos compartir información, pero solo aquella que no es importante… si persistes en tu indiferencia, no quiero ser tu confidente – dijo Lizzy. Y Jane se marchó de la habitación.

- No entiendo porque tengo yo que llevarte a Londres – dijo Charles media hora después de haber salido de la casa de los Bennet.

- Porque insististe en que viniera contigo en tu auto y no en el mío, – dijo Darcy medio dormido en el asiento de pasajero – tu y eso de que el combustible esta caro.

- Sí, pero yo quería seguir en la fiesta. Y tú mismo estuviste de acuerdo con lo del automóvil.

- Y yo solo me quede porque insististe. Ya cumplí y ahora me llevas a Londres.

- Le voy a pedir que se case conmigo, – Darcy salió de su somnolencia – y no me mires así. Sabías que se lo iba a pedir después de lo de Netherfield.

- Bueno…

- Si. Aunque no sé cómo pedírselo.

- Charles, detén el auto – dijo Darcy y su amigo lo miró, pero él estaba muy serio y tenso así que Charles se detuvo en un lado del camino. Darcy se desmontó y caminó rápidamente lejos del auto. Charles lo siguió.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo que contarte algo muy importante y necesito que no me interrumpas, – Charles apenas si podía ver la expresión del rostro de Darcy mientras hablaba – después de lo de Netherfield, cuando me dijiste que le ibas a pedir a Jane que se casaran, pensé que no era muy prudente. Tú mismo me habías dicho que Jane no te amaba como tú a ella y según lo que había visto aquello era muy cierto. Fue absurdo e impertinentemente, pero me uní a tus hermanas para convencerte de quedarte en la capital y de que ella no te quería. – Charles estaba atónito. Nunca había sospechado de Darcy, pues confiaba en el ciegamente. – Pero he estado equivocado…

- ¿Ah sí?

- Si, en lo que hemos estado con ella, en especial cuando estaban en el café, la estuve observando y todavía siente algo por ti – Charles daba vueltas. - Hay otra cosa… en el invierno Jane estuvo en la capital, yo lo sabía y te lo oculté.

- ¡Qué! ¿Cómo…? – Charles estaba colérico - ¿Por qué?

- Sé que me creías sobre Jane, pero teniéndola cerca… podrías seguir enamorado de ella.

- ¡Sigo enamorado de ella! ¿Sabes lo infeliz que he sido? Me habías convencido de que ella, que yo no le interesaba ¡Y te creí!

- Era lo que creía.

- ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

- Ya te lo dije, a pesar de que al principio se mostró algo distante Jane es la misma persona y en verdad siente algo por ti – Charles estaba irritado y Darcy lo sabía.

- Ella me ama – dijo después de un rato. Al parecer el aire frío lo había calmado – Todo fue un mal entendido. – miró a Darcy que estaba sentado en una roca – Se que lo hiciste con la mejor intención, pero creo que yo puedo arreglármelas.

- ¿Me perdonas?

- Si, te perdono – dijo Charles tendiéndole una mano. Darcy la apretó

- Bien, porque ya temía que me abandonaras en medio de la nada – dijo en broma. Ambos volvieron al vehículo y siguieron su camino a Londres.

* * *

¿Y?

¡REVIEWS! ^^


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

¡Saludos! Aqui les traigo un nuevo capítulo, ¡disfrútenlo! ¡REVIEWS!

* * *

Jane estaba confundida. Era bien cierto que había amado a Charles Bingley en el pasado. Pero ahora, no sabía qué era lo que sentía por él. Desde muy pequeña Jane fue considerada por sus compañeros una niña hermosa y había tenido varios "noviecitos" durante su adolescencia pero ninguna relación había sido en serio. Desde que conoció a Bingley le había parecido un joven simpático y encantador. Habían salido varias veces y no tenían ninguna relación formal, pero eso no significó que su partida no fue una penosa rotura.

Ahora se encontraba recordando los momentos que había pasado con él buscando la razón por la que él no hubiese vuelto, por qué no la buscó… Y ahora él estaba de vuelta en la ciudad y ponía su mundo al revés. Su primer beso mientras caminaban por un parque a luz de luna, las agradables tardes que pasaban juntos. Había momentos que le hicieron pensar que estarían juntos por siempre…

_Flashback_

_Poco antes de la fiesta de Netherfield Charles la había ido a recoger al jardín de niños para salir_

- _Estoy muy cansada – _

- _Bien, encontré un lugar que te va a animar – dijo tan entusiasmado Charles que Jane decidió acompañarle. Viajaron cerca de media hora y se detuvieron en un campo que rodeaba un lago. Las hojas caídas y las pocas que quedaban de los árboles creaban un ambiente muy tranquilo. Habían unas cuantas aves volando y ambos se recostaron en el aun verde pasto._

- _Es muy tranquilo… - Jane estaba recostada sobre el tórax de Charles y él acariciaba su cabello._

- _¿Vendrás a la fiesta en Netherfield?_

- _Si, lo sabes._

- _Extraño que no estés en Netherfield._

- _¿Extrañas que este enferma?_

- _No, pero me gustaba cuidar de ti – Jane se volvió y lo besó._

- _A mi me gustó que me cuidaras_

_Ya en la fiesta en casa de Charles, desde que Jane había puesto un pie en Netherfield había estado acompañada por Charles. Esto pudo haber sido algo descortés para con los demás visitantes, porque cuando el anfitrión los iba a saludar siempre andaba con ella. Pero no les importó. Bailaron, rieron, tomaron y fueron ajenos a todas las necedades que sumadas a otros hechos llevaron a Lizzy a la barra. Simplemente para ellos no había nadie más. Un par de horas más tarde iniciada la fiesta Charles decidió "desaparecer" con Jane. Se escabulleron al piso superior, oscuro y privado, pues las habitaciones estaban cerradas._

_Entre caricias y besos entraron a la habitación de Charles. Tal vez fuera el efecto del alcohol o simplemente la embriagadora presencia de él. Sus labios presionados contra los suyos, su respiración caliente, sus manos acariciándola gentilmente. En lo que fue una eternidad, Jane se dejo llevar por las caricias y besos. Nunca había llego a algo tan lejos con ningún otro chico, y en verdad no quería hacerlo con ningún otro más que él. Charles ya no tenía camisa y ella iba camino a quitarse el vestido que llevaba cuando sonó el celular de Charles. Era Darcy y quería que ambos fueran a socorrerlos de un accidente._

_Fin flashback_

Y vaya que sí fue un accidente. Nunca debió haber dejado que Lizzy se casara con Darcy, o mejor aun hubiese sido si no hubiesen llamado y no haberle hecho partícipe de sus locuras. Se sentía un tanto irresponsable por haber dejado que ellos lo hicieran y ahora estuvieran divorciados. Debía admitir que ella esperaba que Lizzy y Darcy fueran felices juntos, pues hacían una linda pareja, pero las cosas no funcionaban así, como no había un futuro entre ella y Charles Bingley.

Bingley volvió el viernes y volvió solo. Darcy iba a permanecer en la capital unos diez días, pues tenía asuntos pendientes. Había encontrado a Lizzy regresando de la estación y decidió llevarla a casa. Duró solo una hora con los Bennet y la Sra. Bennet lo invitó a que fuera a pasar más tiempo con ellos cuando pudiera.

- Seguro, cuando disponga de tiempo con gusto pasaré un buen rato aquí – dijo Bingley.

- ¿Qué tal mañana?

- ¡Perfecto! No tengo ningún compromiso.

Al día siguiente llegó temprano y después del té invitó a todos a pasear. El Sr. Bennet prefirió quedarse y dejar que los jóvenes fueran solos, así que la Sra. Bennet siguió su ejemplo, dejando a sus hijas algo asombradas. Pero ella tenía un plan: mientras más tiempo estuviera Bingley con Jane a solas, más rápido habría boda. Kitty quería ir pero ella la convenció de ayudarle a escribirle a Lidia preguntándole sobre su embarazo. Le pidió a Lizzy también que hiciera unos mandados. Jane ya estaba montada en el auto de Charles cuando Lizzy los alcanzó, para fastidio de su madre. Resultaba que los recados debían hacerse en el pueblo y ella iba a aprovechar que la llevaran. Los tres hicieron los recados, fueron de compras y al cine. Bingley no sería el novio declarado de Jane, pero junto a él pasaron un buen rato.

Jane ya no habló de que le fueran indiferente Bingley. A decir verdad aquella noche las hermanas no hablaron nada relativo a él. Jane se acostó con sus pensamientos en claro. Había dos cosas de las que estaba totalmente segura: 1- su madre era terriblemente necia y 2- estaba profundamente enamorada de Charles Bingley. Lizzy también tenía sus pensamientos en esa dirección y esperaba que se arreglara todo con Jane, además, tenía el leve presentimiento de que Darcy ya lo había aprobado.

Habían regresado del servicio religioso al día siguiente cuando Jane recibió un mensaje a su celular: "Te estoy esperando en la esquina," proveniente del numero de Charles. "quiero llevarte a un lugar sorpresa. Ven sola". Jane miró a su alrededor. Su madre y Kitty se llevaron el auto familiar al bingo, Lizzy estaba terminando una tarea para el lunes y su padre veía un partido de futbol. Informó que saldría al patio y al parecer ninguno le prestó atención y logró llegar a la esquina.

- ¡Hola! – dijo muy entusiasmado Charles al abrirle la puerta.

- ¡Hola! – respondió casi con igual entusiasmo Jane - ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

- Para serte franco, porque quería que saliéramos tu y yo… - Charles se detuvo – tu y yo sin que tu madre…

- Entiendo – dijo Jane – es algo molesta.

- No… yo no quise decir… quería decir…

- Todos lo saben Charles, no tienes que disculparte – dijo Jane – entonces, ¿Adónde vamos? – Charles volvió a sonreír.

Dejaron atrás el pueblo y durante una hora viajaron hacia el destino misterioso. No llevaban prisa y conversaban sobre temas mundanos como si fuesen los más interesantes. Llegaron por fin. Charles le abrió la puerta a Jane y llevaba una venda en su mano. Le estaba vendado los ojos Jane sintió el rostro de el tan cerca del suyo. Podía sentir sus respiraciones e instintivamente ella acercó más su rostro al de él. Podía sentir sus labios contra los suyos pero no se atrevió a seguir, le costaba apartarse de él. Charles tampoco siguió con el beso. Se limitó a estar ahí junto a sus labios mientras terminaba de vendarle los ojos y tomándole de la mano la guió por un sendero.

No hablaron, sólo se limitaron a estar así tomados de la mano. Charles se detuvo. Jane sentía que el corazón se aceleraba, no estaba segura de poder mirarlo a los ojos luego del incidente del carro y apenas se dio cuenta cuando él se colocó detrás de ella, aún con su mano entre las de él. Y la venda cayó. Jane se quedó sin palabras, anonadada por lo que tenía ante sí. Era muy parecido a aquel lago en el que hacía casi un año él la había llevado y estaba grabado en su mente. Como apenas iniciaba el otoño todavía había mucho verdor en comparación con sus recuerdos, pero estaba segura que era el mismo lago. Ella se volvió sonriendo para encontrar la cara de él tan cerca a la suya. Ella no sabía qué hacer pero al parecer él no tenía esos problemas y la besó. Fue un beso corto y ligero, pero había sido aceptado con gusto.

- Jane – dijo Charles soltándole su mano.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Te casas conmigo? – preguntó sacando una sortija de uno de sus bolsillos apenas respirando – Espera debía arrodillarme…

- Sí, me caso contigo, y no, no tienes porque arrodillarte – apenas pudo pronunciar ella casi tan nerviosa como él.

- ¿Sí? – Charles no escuchó mas nada mientras abrazaba y besaba a Jane – oh, la sortija – dijo después de un rato – lo ensayé, pero me puse nervioso, lo de la venda no fue como lo planee… - dijo rápidamente mientras le colocaba la sortija.

- Lo siento, no debí…

- ¡No! Me refiero que eso estuvo… genial. No llores…

- Soy tan feliz. – logró decir ella tratando de contener las lagrimas de felicidad mientras abrazaba a su novio/prometido.

Regresaron en la tarde a la casa informándoles a todos las buenas nuevas. La Sra. Bennet no cabía de felicidad y no encontraba palabras para describirla, aunque pasó media hora hablando de eso. Jane estaba feliz y Lizzy no podía dejar de alegrarse por eso. Su padre le felicitó de corazón y trató de llevarse bien con Charles. En una Jane exclamó a Lizzy "Es demasiado, no lo merezco ¿Por qué no todos son felices? No sé si podre resistir tanta dicha" Lizzy como respuesta solo le pudo dar un fuerte abrazo verdaderamente feliz por su hermana.

* * *

Lo sé, es corto, pero lo dejo así como un capítulo solo para Jane y Bingley...


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Los personajes no me pertenecen! **

Y estamos llegando a la recta final, este es el penultimo capítulo. Gracias a todos los que han apoyado este fic ^^. ¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Lizzy estaba saliendo de su última clase del jueves. Eran alrededor de las tres y si había buen tráfico pronto estaría en el tren camino a casa. Pero se vio sorprendida al ver el ya muy familiar auto de Darcy en la acera del frente de la universidad. Él estaba reclinado sobre un lado del auto esperando. ¿Esperándola a ella? Lizzy sintió su cara enrojecer. Había muchas jóvenes que le estaban mirando y ella en particular no se sentía tan hermosa como aquellas.

Darcy por fin la vio y se acerco a saludarla.

- ¡Lizzy!

- Hola Darcy

- ¡Hola! – Al parecer estaba del mismo humor con que lo había visto en Pemberly

- ¿Tratando de secuestrarme de nuevo? – preguntó Lizzy al no saber que decirle.

- Pues pedirte un favor más que secuestrarte – admitió Darcy con una sonrisa encantadora. ¡Dios! ¿Desde cuanto su sonrisa el hacía sentir así?

- Espero que tu favor no incluya un avión.

- No, peor. – Lizzy arqueó una ceja – Georgiana quiere que vengas a su fiesta esta noche.

- ¿Una fiesta? Bueno, viniendo de ti entiendo que lo encuentres terrible – Darcy se rió.

- Me gustan las fiestas siempre que esté bien acompañado.

- No tengo que ponerme. Debería ir a casa, pero no sé si regrese a tiempo – pensó en voz alta Lizzy antes de entrar al auto, pues habían estado caminando hacia allá.

- Puedes usar algo de mi hermana o puedes comprarte algo.

- No tienes que comprarme nada Darcy.

- No, pero quiero hacerlo. No creo que te guste usar la ropa de mi hermana.

- No es cierto…

- No importa, te llevo a una tienda y compras algo – dijo él dejando a entender que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

Así que Lizzy se vio en una tienda bastante conocida y bastante fuera del alcance de su bolsillo y con Darcy tras sus talones. No se decidía. Tal vez si él ayudara diciéndole que tipo de fiesta era.

- ¿Qué celebra Georgiana?

- Que va a pasar el resto del año escolar en el extranjero.

- ¿Eh? – Se volvió Lizzy aun con un vestido en mano.

- Ese no. Si, consiguió irse de intercambio a Alemania.

- Vaya. Eso es genial.

- Si, lo es.

- Suenas triste – dijo Lizzy enseñándole otro vestido más corto.

- No, no estoy triste.

- Si claro. Extrañaras tener alguien a quien le digas algo y te obedezca sin pensar.

- No, para eso está Charles – dijo Darcy siguiendo la broma – es, no sé, extraño. Supongo que es el hecho de que ella ya esta mayor y no me necesita. – Lizzy no dijo más y al final se decidió por un sencillo vestidito negro aunque elegante y sexy. Luego tuvo que seguir a Darcy a la tienda de zapatos y accesorios. Con todas sus compras llegaron a la casa de él en Londres.

Lizzy se apropió de una habitación para huéspedes para arreglarse. Se sentía bastante incómoda en aquella casa debido a que el pasado no abandonaba su mente. Las horas pasaron volando y de repente se vio sentada en el asiento al lado de Darcy estacionada en algún lugar cerca de un club. Se sentía demasiado arreglada en comparación con lo sencillo que Darcy se había vestido, pero él le aseguraba que se veía muy bien.

- ¿Te puedo pedir otro favor? – Darcy le preguntó antes de desmontarse del auto

- Seguro.

- ¿Puedes pretender por esta noche… por unas pocas horas que eres mi esposa? – Lizzy lo miro boquiabierta – Por favor –

- Claro, aunque no tengo la alianza.

- Yo tengo una.

- ¿Andas con una alianza en el bolsillo?

- Solo la tome por esta noche… - Lizzy vio en las manos de él la sortija de aquella vez en Kent y tragó.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún cliente que quieres convencer?

- No. No es nada de eso. Simplemente será más fácil así para los dos. No quiero decepcionar a Georgiana, ella quiere que estemos en la fiesta - Lizzy tomó la sortija y se la puso. Sentía que su mano pesaba como concreto – Gracias – dijo Darcy y ambos salieron del auto y fueron al club.

Luego de ser bienvenida muy afectuosamente por Georgiana y haber sido presentada a varias de sus amigas como su cuñada, Lizzy se limitó a tomarse un trago (algo fuerte) y ser presentada a las amistades de ellos. No escapó a Lizzy que todas las amigas de Georgiana miraban a Darcy y trataban de llamar su atención. Muchas la miraban mal. Lizzy se sentía fuera de lugar y varias veces estuvo a punto de pedir a Darcy que se fueran. Él parecía ajeno a lo que hacían las jóvenes para llamar su atención y mantenía a Lizzy pegada a él con su mano alrededor de su cintura. Ambos bailaron un rato y hablaron sobre trivialidades. Georgiana está muy feliz por cómo estaba saliendo su fiesta de despedida y por tanto Lizzy aun no se animaba a irse.

Al menos una hora después de haber llegado, Lizzy fue a los servicios. Todavía estaba dentro de uno cuando oyó a otras jóvenes entrar y antes de abrir la puerta pudo oír lo que decían.

- ¡No puedo creer lo que dice Georgiana! – dijo una - ¿Cómo pudo haberse casado y nadie saber nada? – Lizzy decidió no salir al oír esta oración

- Ella dice que fue una boda sencilla, solo para la familia.

- Pero lo hubiese ella al menos mencionado antes. El que tu hermano se case es algo que se debe contar a las amigas.

- Bueno pero al menos eso es más perdonable que el haberse casado con una cualquiera ¿La viste bien?

- Si. Parece sacada de un barrio ¿Y viste como andaba vestida?

- Parece que consigue su ropa en la caridad. Debería entender que este no es su lugar. De seguro embaucó a Darcy para que se casaran.

- ¡NO! Aunque eso tendría mucho más sentido que el que mezclara con una cualquiera. Anda vamos, Caroline debe haber llegado. De seguro le encantará el chisme. – Lizzy había estado pasmada ante las palabras de las jóvenes, aunque era algo de esperarse de chicas de alta sociedad, pero no por eso dolía menos. Recordó que habían mencionado a una Caroline y si era la hermana de Bingley mejor que no la viera. Salió del baño con la intención de irse del lugar, pero a mitad de camino se encontró con Darcy.

- ¡Lizzy! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué paso? – preguntó preocupado Darcy. Por primera vez Lizzy noto las lagrimas en su mejilla.

- Quiero irme - Lizzy suplicó.

- Bien.

- ¿Georgiana?

- No te preocupes, nunca me quedo por mucho tiempo en sus fiestas.

- ¿Caroline está aquí?

- No, pero no dudo que tarde en llegar.

Darcy pagó su cuenta y a los pocos minutos estaban en el auto en marcha. Por el espejo retrovisor Lizzy pudo ver a la distancia a Caroline entrando al club. Se sintió aliviada de estar en el auto e incontroladamente comenzó a sollozar. No se había sentido tan miserable desde que entendió su grave error con Darcy. Darcy detuvo el auto unas calles adelante y tomando su cara entre sus manos le preguntó:

- ¿Qué rayos paso en el baño? – le preguntó .

- Nada… solo oí una conversación

- Las amigas de mi hermana no son la mejor compañía. – Darcy liberó a Lizzy – te pedí el favor porque no dejan de acosarme. Muchas han sido amigas de mi hermana desde los 11 y la etapa de su adolescencia fue terrible para mí. Lamento que hayas sido blanco de sus lenguas venenosas.

- ¿Fue por eso?

- Lo sé, es vergonzoso. Pero al parecer el anillo las aleja algunos metros suficientes para poder respirar. Solo están celosas de ti Lizzy. No creas nada de lo que dicen. – Darcy quitó las lágrimas de Lizzy y volvió a manejar.

- Es tarde.

- Te quedas en casa. No vale la pena que te vayas para volver a Londres en unas pocas horas.- Lizzy estaba bastante cansada para discutir y después de todo él tenía razón.

Darcy se despertó a la hora habitual de muy buen humor. De buen humor porque Lizzy estaba ahí en su casa, aunque simplemente fuera solo como una invitada. La noche anterior había sido muy buena, fuera del hecho de que Lizzy se había sentido muy atacada. Ella había aceptado ser su esposa por una noche más y la verdad es que se había comportado como tal. Él la había abrazado toda la noche y ella no lo apartó nunca. Definitivamente Darcy estaba de muy buen humor y fue a ver si Lizzy había ido a desayunar ya. La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta y sobre la cama una nota. "Gracias por todo. Me fui temprano a la universidad, tome prestada algunas prendas de Georgiana, las devolveré pronto. Lizzy". Darcy tomó su celular.

- Ya encontraste mi nota – dijo Lizzy al otro lado de la línea.

- Es temprano, vas a ser la primera en llegar –

- Buen día a ti también.

- Es un buen día en verdad, aunque por lo visto lloverá. ¿Desayunaste?

- No, comeré luego.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste tan temprano?

- Suelo levantarme temprano y no tenía nada más que hacer. No quería tampoco que sintieras la necesidad de traerme a la universidad.

- No hubiese sido ningún problema… - Por unos segundos ambos estuvieron en silencio – Bueno, que tengas un buen día.

- Tu también. Adiós.

- Adiós

Lizzy llegó bastante temprano a la universidad y terminó sus tareas del día anterior. El resto del día, como lo predijo Darcy, se la paso con pinta de que iría a llover muy pronto y Lizzy estaba en las nubes. Apenas si prestó atención a sus clases o a las personas que le hablaban. Su mente estaba en Darcy, en como la abrazaba la noche anterior, lo amable que había sido y lo mucho que ella quería estar con él. Para cuando terminaron todas sus clases parecía que caería un diluvio. Lizzy llego a tiempo a la estación del tren pero se dio cuenta que había gastado todo su dinero, como no había vuelto a casa no había podido reponer el dinero en su cartera y ella no poseía tarjeta de crédito. Y el tren se fue y ella se quedó. Estaba atrapada en Londres, sin dinero, con ropa prestada y a punto de caer un diluvio.

Lizzy comenzó a caminar sin ningún fin, no se decidía a llamar a Darcy hasta que se encontró en una zona desconocida y totalmente perdida. "Genial, añadiré perdida a mi lista" pensó. Tomó su celular, que apenas si tenía baterías suficientes para unos segundos "¡Esto es el colmo!" y llamo a Darcy

- ¡Lizzy!

- Darcy puedes recogerme… - le cortó ella

- Claro

- Eh… ¿sabes dónde quedan las calles 10 con la fulanito de tal?

- ¿Dónde estás?

- No sé. – sonó la alarma de batería baja – no tengo baterías ya.

- Quédate donde estas, veré como puedo encontrarte.

- Ok., – comenzó a llover – por favor ven pronto. – y ahí murió su celular.

Ahora la única esperanza de Lizzy era que Darcy diera con ella y pronto, pues el diluvio caía con fuerzas y en aquella esquina no había lugar donde refugiarse y tampoco pasaban automóviles, o por lo menos ella no se atrevía a pedirles un aventón. El agua caía sin piedad y Lizzy toda empapada temblaba de frío. En lo que pareció una eternidad Lizzy esperó a Darcy y decidió que mejor buscaba refugio o moriría de hipotermia. Un par de luces luchaban contra la furiosa tormenta mientras se acercaban a la esquina. Lizzy no podía distinguir si era Darcy o no.

- ¿Lizzy? – llamó Darcy bajo una paraguas que no cubría lo suficiente para mantenerlo seco

- Por aquí – respondió ella

- ¿Cómo rayos llegaste a este lugar? – preguntó cubriéndola con el paraguas también, pero al parecer daba igual tenerlo que no

- No sé. No tenía dinero para el tren y comencé a caminar y cuando me di cuenta estaba aquí.

- ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes? – Lizzy lo miró incrédula

- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí? ¡Ya te debo demasiado!

- No me debes nada.

- Ayudaste a Lidia con su… asunto.

- Vaya, no sabía que la Sra. Gardiner era dada al chisme.

- No es su culpa, Lidia lo soltó y yo le pregunté. Pero es muy difícil estar pidiéndote cosas. No eres nada mío – lo ultimo sonó muy duro - yo…

- Es cierto, no soy nada tuyo, pero eso no quita que podamos ser amigos y los amigos están para este tipo de problemas - dijo amargamente Darcy. Esto era absurdo, estaban peleando bajo una tormenta, empapados (el paraguas había quedado atrás). Un ruido les sorprendió, otro automóvil se había parqueado cerca de ellos tocando la bocina.

- ¡Sr. Darcy! – llamó alguien por la ventana abierta - ¡Sr. Darcy!

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Darcy malhumorado y vio que era uno de sus abogados.

- Eh… bueno, los papeles del divorcio… se había extraviado y ahora fue que aparecieron…

- ¿Qué? –

- Si, como usted quería que eso se resolviera lo más pronto posible, tan pronto los tuve verifiqué que todo estuviera en order, pero al parecer la joven Bennet no los firmó al enviarlos.

- ¿No estamos divorciados? – preguntó Lizzy. Darcy miró al señor y luego a Lizzy.

- No, al menos que los firmes.

- ¡Oh! – Lizzy miró a Darcy, el rostro de él no mostraba ninguna expresión

- Eso es lo que quieres ¿No? –

- No – fue apenas un susurro, apenas audible.

- ¿No?

- No – esta vez Lizzy lo dijo en voz alta, - Yo… - Darcy cubrió rápidamente el espacio que los separaba

- ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? – su voz sonaba intrigada.

- Yo… fui una tonta, no debí decirte esas cosas horribles o haberte hecho pasar tan malos ratos…

- Merecí lo que me dijiste en Kent. No había sido muy caballeroso contigo. – Darcy llevó su mano a la cara de Lizzy acariciándola – Te amo

- Yo también te amo – Lizzy puso su mano junto a la de Darcy aparentándola contra su mejilla

- ¿Sr.? – llamó el otro hombre. Darcy se libero de Lizzy y fue hasta donde el Sr. y tomó el sobre empapándolo. Sacó los papeles y los rompió. Lizzy se rió de buena gana titiritando. Darcy despacho al Sr. y se dirigió a Lizzy

- Vamos a casa. – le tendió su mano, que ella aceptó gustosa y ambos partieron a casa.

Entraron por la puerta de la cocina, que por suerte estaba vacía. Darcy besaba a Lizzy mientras se deshacía de la blusa mojada de ella. Ambos estaban titiritando por el frío pero poco importaba. Había ido todo el transcurso a casa en silencio, la mano de él sobre la de ella. Apenas si habían hablado de cómo él la había encontrado y ya. Tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para seguir hablando, ahora necesitaban resolver asuntos pendientes. Lizzy le había logrado quitar la camisa y él la llevaba cargada al segundo piso entre besos y risas. Terminaron de quitarse sus ropas mojadas y se tendieron en la cama, uno al lado de otro. Aunque bien era cierto que Lizzy lo había visto desnudo, nunca le prestó atención, así que era como la primera vez. Darcy besó suavemente sus labios mientras la acariciaba. Lizzy dejó de pensar y se dejo llevar por lo que sentía.

* * *

¿Y que les pareció? Por favor dejen reviews ^^

* * *

¿Y que les pareció? Por favor dejen reviews ^^


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

Ahora si: ¡el penúltimo capítulo! El utlimo será el epílogo, asi que ¡disfrutenlo!

* * *

Lizzy despertó con Darcy en su pecho. Sonrió. Había sido una buena noche. Ella acarició sus cabellos.

- Hm

- ¿Darcy? – como respuesta Lizzy recibió una suave mordida – ¡Sin mordidas! – Darcy se rió y le dio un beso.

- Buen día mi amor.

- Buen día.

- Creo que tenemos que aclarar un punto antes de cualquier cosa – dijo él repentinamente serio.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Si, aunque todos suelen llamarme Darcy, tengo un nombre, nada agradable y muy largo, - Lizzy se rió – otros me llaman William, Fitz (ese realmente dejaron de usarlo en la escuela) o Will. Depende de ti como me quieras seguir llamando Sra. Darcy.

- Prefiero que me sigas diciendo, Lizzy pero en ocasiones especial me puedes llamar Sra. Darcy. ¿Cómo te llama Georgiana?

- Usualmente hermano, cuando quiere algo Will y cuando está enfadada Fitzwilliam.

- Creo que me gusta Will, pero mientras me acostumbro seguiré llamándote Darcy.

- Muy bien, ahora Sra. Darcy ¿Qué quiere desayunar?

- Podría comerme una vaca completa. – Ambos se rieron de buena gana.

Lizzy tenía puesta una camisa desabotonada de Darcy, quien seguramente se la había puesto mientras ella dormía por el frío. Él solo estaba cubierto por las sabanas, así que, mientras Darcy trataba de encontrar algo decente que ponerse, Lizzy solo se abotonó la camisa y se puso sus pantis y fue a la cocina. Gracias al cielo ninguno de los empleados se encontraba. Lizzy se encontraba bebiendo jugo cuando oyó un ruido en el comedor

- Darcy… - dijo mientras salía pero se detuvo en seco, pues Georgiana estaba del otro lado de la habitación viéndola fijamente. Se hizo un silencio incómodo – Hola

- Hola – dijo Georgiana toda colorada – disculpa… solo vine a ver si mi hermano me llevaba al aeropuerto, pero veo que está ocupado, tomaré un taxi…

- No, no tienes que tomar un taxi – dijo Lizzy también colorada de la vergüenza – yo le digo que estas aquí. – Pero Lizzy no tuvo que ir a buscarlo porque en eso Darcy entro al comedor en bóxers con una camisa

- Georgiana, - dijo algo sorprendido - ¡El vuelo!

- No importa, me voy en taxi.

- No, no. Yo te llevo, espera solo unos minutos – y subió a la habitación.

- Me iré a cambiar – dijo Lizzy tratando de huir de la escena. Ya en la habitación – No me habías dicho que tu hermana estaba aquí.

- No estaba. Le prometí que la iba a llevar al aeropuerto.

- Bueno ¿Te espero aquí?

- No, tú vienes también.

Ambos bajaron a los pocos minutos después y partieron al aeropuerto. Iban en silencio y ya casi llegando Georgiana habló.

- ¿Se van a volver a casar?

- No, – dijo Darcy y al ver la expresión de su hermana – no estuvimos divorciados, se extraviaron los papeles y alguien se olvidó firmarlos.

- Oh. ¿Entonces ya las cosas están bien entre ustedes?

- Si

- ¡Genial! – en eso llegaron. Georgiana se registró, los abrazó y besó a ambos – Espero tener un sobrino pronto – y se fue al llamado para partir, dejándolos sin palabras.

.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer hoy? – preguntó Darcy camino a casa

- Pues yo debería volver a casa

- Vamos a casa

- A mi otra casa –

- Ya que eres mi esposa quiero que vivas conmigo. Nunca debí dejarte ir con tus padres.

- Bueno, deben estar preocupados, mi celular ha estado muerto durante mucho y no se creerán que sigo donde mi amiga desde el jueves.

- ¿Qué tal si hoy no pensamos en eso y mañana vamos a donde tus padres?

- ¿Vamos?

- Si, a buscar tus cosas. – Lizzy no estaba muy segura de eso, pero le tentaba la idea de seguir con Darcy todo el día.

- Ok, no tengo ningún problema.

Se pararon a desayunar en un local en el camino, hablando de las cosas que les gustaban y las que no, pues según Lizzy sabían muy poco de ellos mismos a pesar de tanto tiempo conociéndose. Llegaron a la casa y decidieron pasar el resto del día en cama, no precisamente durmiendo. Estaba anocheciendo cuando sonó el timbre de la casa. Darcy y Lizzy se habían movilizado al primer piso para comer y ahora veían televisión. "Ya se irá si nadie responde" – le susurró Darcy a Lizzy. Quien sea que fuese siguió tocando el timbre cada vez más insistente. Luego paró y el celular de Darcy sonó. Solo contestó porque era su tía.

- Lady Katherine está en la puerta. Quédate aquí ahora vuelvo. – Dijo Darcy y fue a atender a su tía.

- ¿Por qué la mucama no atendía la puerta? – preguntó impertinente como siempre Lady Katherine al Darcy abrirle la puerta.

- Es su día libre – respondió Darcy - Usualmente avisas cuando vienes a Londres.

- Tenía prisa. Esta mañana decidí salir aclarar una clase de rumores que circulan por ahí… intenté encontrar a la Elizabeth Bennet, pero en su casa solo me supieron decir que se estaba hospedando donde una amiga acá en Londres por motivos de estudio. Esa desvergonzada.

- Tía – el tono de Darcy fue grave.

- ¡No me digas que no los has odio! Esa aprovechada ha hecho circular unos rumores de que tú y ella están juntos.

- Lizzy no haría eso. En todo caso, no veo el motivo por el cual andes tras los demás por tontos rumores que pudieron haber salido de la casa de los vecinos. – Lizzy tuvo que aguantar una carcajada.

- ¡No digas tonterías Darcy! Sabes muy bien que estás prometido a mi hija…

- Y sabes muy bien tía que eso fue un pacto realizado por ti y mi madre cuando era un bebe y sin tomar en cuenta mi juicio en el asunto. Ya no estamos en el siglo XVIII y en todo caso, aun así yo hubiese podido elegir a otra compañera.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo muchacho? Esta unión es la más conveniente…

- Y una a la cual no quiero, y en todo caso, no puedo aceptar.

- ¿Explícame por qué no puedes? – el subido tono de la voz de Lady Katherine demostraba lo molesta que se encontraba.

- Porque llevo casi un año casado – dijo Darcy. Lizzy pudo oír el tono malicioso con que lo dijo. Le hubiese gustado ver la cara de Lady Katherine al oírlo –

- ¿CÓMO?

- No sobreactúes, te subirá la presión. Tengo 10 meses de casado con una mujer a la que amo.

- ¿Está embarazada? El que tenga un hijo tuyo no significa que debas unirte a ella.

- No, no está embarazada.

- ¿Está aquí verdad? – preguntó con un tono de asco su tía al caer en cuenta de la facha que tenía su sobrino.

- ¿Puedes venir aquí? - llamó Darcy a Lizzy, quien quedó petrificada por unos segundos.

- No quiero verla, ni quiero volver a verte Darcy – y muy ofendida Lady Katherine se marchó.

- Se molesto mucho – dijo Lizzy cuando Darcy se volvía a sentar su lado. – Yo no le he dicho a nadie más que Jane.

- Lo sé, y no importa si se enoja igual no me pensaba casar con Anne.

- De seguro fueron los Lucas, y luego Collins le contó.

- No te preocupes por eso Lizzy – Darcy beso suavemente su cuello.

- Ok.

Domingo. A Lizzy le estaba gustando la vida de casada. Se rió tontamente pero pronto dejo de sonreír. Habían quedado de volver hoy a Longbourn y confesar su secreto no le parecía muy tentador. Partieron de manera que estarían allá justo después del servicio dominical. El viaje fue divertido, pues ambos deseaban saber más de cómo pensaban y estaban discutiendo el tema de la comida y bebidas, a lo que le siguió lugares para salir y el por qué de todo. Llegaron por fin. Lizzy le pidió a Darcy que fuera a Netherfield porque ella necesitaba hablar con sus padres y como enfrentar la situación, él accedió y Lizzy entró a su casa. Su madre tan pronto la vio le tildó de andariega, dijo otras cosas y se entretuvo con su programa de chismes favorito, su padre estaba en la biblioteca con el periódico y Kitty estaba en Meryton. Lizzy solo necesito unos segundos para pensar un plan.

Jane la encontró dos minutos más tarde preparando una maleta.

- ¡Lizzy!

- ¡Jane! – Lizzy corrió a abrazarla - ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Nunca he sido más feliz! Sabes, él no tenía idea que estuve la primavera pasada en la capital.

- ¿Cómo lo explica?

- Debió haber sido cosa de sus hermanas, no querían que estuviera conmigo – dijo mientras Lizzy ponía más ropa en el bulto – ¿No estarás pensando irte por lo que dijo mamá?

- Claro que no, si fuera así me habría ido antes.

- Deja eso.

- Me voy Jane.

- ¿Adónde?

- Pues con mi esposo. ¿No te la pasas diciendo que me deje de necedades y viva feliz con él? – Jane se quedó atónita. Nunca habría pensado que Lizzy diría algo así.

- Pero tú y Darcy ya no son… ¡Están divorciados!

- Resulta que no firmé los papeles antes de enviarlos, que se extraviaron y seguimos casados y estuve en su casa desde el jueves.

- ¡Lizzy!

- ¿Qué? Desde el viernes he sido la mujer más feliz, más que tú podría asegurarte. Ahora ayúdame a empacar.

- ¿Pero no le dirás a mama y papá?

- Les dejaré una nota – dijo Lizzy muy satisfecha de su idea.

- Entonces no puedo ayudarte – se negó Jane.

- Como quieras. Pero no te atrevas a decirles nada.

- Bien. – y Jane salió de la habitación. En cinco minutos Lizzy tenía todo lo que quería empacado, no se llevaría mucho. Cuando estaba viendo cómo salir de casa vio al auto de Charles detenerse y para el colmo él venía acompañado de su mejor amigo.

- ¡Jane!

- ¡Lizzy! – su padre le llamó – ven a la biblioteca - eso no sonaba bien.

- He recibido una carta que me ha asombrado mucho, se trata sobre ti y hasta ahora no sabía que tenía a dos hijas a punto de casarse – Ah, si Darcy le había escrito a su padre lo iba a matar. Lizzy estaba totalmente ruborizada – Pero no adivinaras quien es tu admirador. Es Collins

- ¿Collins? – Lizzy suspiró aliviada - ¿Qué tiene que decirme Collins?

- Como siempre algo muy oportuno, primero felicitándome por el futuro matrimonio de Jane, esos Lucas son unos tremendos chismosos, y luego advirtiéndome de tu futuro compromiso con… Darcy – Lizzy casi se cae de su asiento - Sorprendida ¿Verdad? Entre todos nuestros conocidos y eligen a uno tan desagradable – Lizzy se sentía muy mal. Su padre hizo unas cuantas bromas de mal gusto para Lizzy y la dejó salir.

Los invitados estaban en el estar y Lizzy se vio obligada a posponer su fuga. Ellos se quedarían para la comida, la velada pasó con tranquilidad, hasta la hora de comer. Otra vez la Sra. Bennet estaba sentada al lado de Darcy y sus modales hacia él revelaban un total desprecio. Lizzy pudo advertir que su padre todavía se estaba divirtiendo con el contenido de la carta y le guiñaba el ojo. Simplemente no podía más. Se levanto de la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia un closet cercano a la puerta, donde había escondido su equipaje.

- ¡Lizzy! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Vuelve a la mesa y no esas tan mal educada, tenemos invitados.

- Me voy madre – exclamó enojada.

- ¡Lizzy!

- Estoy cansada de… ¡Esto! – Darcy la miraba sorprendido – Hace mucho debí confesarles que me casé – todos tenían caras de incrédulos – y me voy con mi marido.

- No te hagas la cómica Lizzy – exclamó Kitty.

- ¡No es broma! Y espero que se disculpen con Darcy por lo menos. - Todos miraron a Darcy quien ya estaba de pie. – ¡Adiós!

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Darcy en esto? - preguntó Kitty.

- ¡Lizzy! – llamó su madre, pero ya ella había salido seguida de Darcy – ¿Jane?

- Eres muy necia madre – Jane estaba de pie llevándose a Charles.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? – preguntó sorprendido su padre.

- Si, ambos. Pero ellos no querían decírselo a nadie.

- ¿Desde cuándo? - el Sr. Bennet no podía creer lo que oía.

- Desde la fiesta en Netherfield.

- Lo sentimos mucho – dijo Charles mientras salían tras Lizzy dejando a tres petrificados en sus asientos.

Mientras, Darcy había seguido a Lizzy hasta el auto de Charles.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Lizzy estaba llorando

- Lo siento, debí decirles tan pronto llegue… me acobardé, pero ya no pude seguir. Al fin lo dije.

- Está bien. – En eso salen Jane y Charles

Charles los condujo de regreso a Netherfield y de ahí ambos volvieron a Londres. Aquella noche Lizzy recibió a su padre pidiéndole disculpas, a ambos, por haberlos molestados, ambos aceptaron las disculpas. La Sra. Bennet estaba todavía muy enojada con Lizzy por no haberle contado nada, pero ya se le pasaría, como pudo comprobar Lizzy cuando recibió una llamada suya a media noche exclamando lo feliz que se sentía por ella y otras cosas sobre el dinero y lujos, que Lizzy no prestó mucha atención. Al fin las cosas tomaban un rumbo más feliz y mejor para todos.

* * *

¿Y?

¡REVIEEWS!


	23. Epílogo

**¡Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

Este es el epílogo de esta historia, gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron la historia y a los que dejaron reviews ^^

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Las cosas no pudieron haber resultado mejor de haber sido de otro modo. Jane y Charles se casaron pronto, en diciembre de ese mismo año. Se mudaron a Netherfield Park, pero en primavera Charles logró cumplir el sueño de su padre y hermanas al comprar una finca cerca de Pemberly a la que se mudaron tan pronto pudieron. Netherfield era demasiado cercano a nuestra casa y otros vecinos molestos. Caroline tuvo que pedirle perdón a mi hermana, perdón que Jane se le otorgó de buen corazón.

Increíblemente ese mismo diciembre Mary regresó a casa a pasar las vacaciones luego de todo un año de ausencia. Ya que Lidia no estaba en la casa, Mary se sentía bastante a gusto con las atenciones que nuestros padres le ofrecieron y dijo que volvería pronto. Kitty, forzada por nuestro padre a trabajar, resultó ser más adicta al dinero de lo esperado, tanto así que papá logró convencerla de hacer un curso técnico asegurándole que ganaría más dinero si lo hacía. Si hubiésemos sabido eso anteriormente nos hubiésemos ahorrado algunos problemas. Kitty, la última de nosotras que vivía en casa, estaba pensando por sí misma y hasta estaba manteniendo una relación estable con un chico.

Lidia por su parte es otra historia. Ambos eran un desastre y por lo menos el embarazo fue normal. Mamá se fue con ellos por un tiempo para el nacimiento de mi sobrino y Lidia, en las pocas veces que conversábamos, siempre terminaba pidiéndome dinero porque se lo habían gastado todo. Casi siempre accedía a enviarle algo, después de todo, mi sobrino no era el culpable que sus padres fueran unos derrochadores y le dejaran pasar hambre.

Esa misma semana en que al fin confesé mi secreto, me mudé oficialmente con mi esposo dejando por fin todo lo malo y empezando una nueva vida. Para nuestro primer aniversario decidimos tener la luna de miel en la playa que no tuvimos y nos fuimos a Nueva Zelandia por un par de semanas. Georgiana vino a pasar las navidades con nosotros, lo cual fue bastante agradable y mis tíos vendrán en el verano, después de todo, le debo un paseo por el parque a mi tía. Lo más importante: Darcy y yo somos felices y nos amamos y eso nos ayudará a enfrentar el futuro incierto que nos espera...

* * *

De nuevo, ¡GRACIAS!

Espero un ultimo review, hasta luego. :)


End file.
